


Felenico NCIS Vol1

by jo_kay927



Series: Silver Saga [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its NCIS but not as we know it. Each chapter is an episode (So beware of spoilers!) but with Tony as the lead Agent and Gibbs as the lovable Felenico Silver. Fourth in the Silver Saga Series but can be read as a separate fic x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yankee White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 1

Silver snaps away with a yawn as Tony calls him from the Bathroom  
"Come on, Silver, a Navy Commander has died on Air Force one and seeing as you're on loan to my Team...we have to get going as the plane landed in Wichita, Kansas"  
He shakes himself out and stretches before jumping out of bed and quickly gets dressed "Want me to call Kate and Tim?"  
"They are already at HQ, its me and you that are going to meet Ducky at the Airport"  
Silver nods and grabs their gear "Lets go then!"  
Tony smirks as he follows his Felenico down the stairs and into the Sedan "Let move out"

(At The Airport)

Silver growls as the Security argues with Tony about him and he shakes his head "Its fine Tony...I don't mind riding in the Cargo Hold" he shrugs "I've been in worse"  
Tony growls as he moves into the mans space "You ARE going to allow my Agent to fly with me...or I shall see it that you won't be able to find a Job even as a Mall Cop!"  
The Security man cringes and nervously gazes at Silver "B-But he is a Felenico! I-I can't clear him as you don't have Papers for him"  
Tony growls and goes to argue...only to turn as a familiar voice states  
"Dennis, these men are with me"  
Dennis sighs in relief "Why didn't you say you were with the Duckster? He has Papers for the Felenico" with that he steps out of the way and lets them pass.  
Silver nuzzles Tonys neck "Let it go" before stepping back and grabbing the bags.  
Ducky smirks "Move it men! We don't want to miss our flight"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he follows the Doc with Silver bringing up the rear.

+NCIS+

Silver cringes as he spots the FBI cars and nudges Tony "Look, we have company"  
Tony nods and follows Ducky inside. He spots FBI Agent Sacks and decides to keep quiet as he takes a bag from Silver.  
Ducky smiles as he nods to the Coroner "Elmo, what do we have here?"  
Elmo smirks "This Navy Commander Trapp here, dropped dead and these folks are fighting over the body"  
He nods as he bends down "Well its our body now" he takes a good look before gesturing around "Everyone who isn't needed, please leave the area for me to have some room to work"  
Elmo smiles and turns to the Agents "Right, the papers are in my car for you to sign" with that he leaves the plane with everyone following.  
Tony waits till only himself, Silver and Ducky are on board before nodding "Silver, show the Captain your credentials and get us back to Washington"  
Silver nods and quickly heads up the stairs...

...only to return "Tony? The Captain said he ain't moving till the Secret Service woman says so an-" he pauses with a growl as the said Agent points a gun at his Owner.  
Tony quickly holds up a hand, calming his Felenico as he turns to the Agent "I didn't get your name"  
She slits her eyes "Agent Sasha Carlson, Secret Service...and you are?"  
He nods "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS...this here is Agent Silver DiNozzo and Medical Examiner Donald Mallard" he gestures to the gun "Now put that away or Silver will get really pissed"  
Agent Carlson glances at the Felenico, noting the claws and nods while lowering her weapon "This is my jurisdiction...this plane is going nowhere"  
Tony stares at her before turning to Silver "We have no choice then, we will have to hijack the plane" with that he takes out his gun and heads up the stairs.  
Sasha quickly grabs him "No! Fine...have it your way" at his smirk, she slits her eyes "It will be a joint operation between the Secret Service and NCIS" with that she brushes pass him and heads up into the Cockpit.  
Silver chuckles and waves his tail before jogging over to the door. He smirks at the sight of Agent Sacks and smiles at the flash of reconition before slamming the door shut and waving them off as the plane takes flight.

+NCIS+

Silver watches as Ducky does his thing and decides to make himself comfy as he begins the sketches of the Crime Scene. He looks up at the feeling of being watched and cocks his head to one side "Can I help you, Agent Carlson?"  
She jumps at the sound and turns pink "I'm Sorry...I have never seen a Felenico in person before"  
He shrugs "Thats fine, not many people have" with that he turns to Ducky "What's the time of death?"  
Doctor Mallard checks his readings "I make it 19:15 that the poor gentleman died"  
"That's incorrect"  
Both men look up and Silver frowns "Duck is never wrong"  
Agent Carlson shakes her head "The Presidents Doctor declared the Commander dead at 20:32"  
Silver cocks his head to one side and turns to Ducky "Would Commander Trapp have dead instantly?" at the nod, he turns to Agent Carlson "So...as he dropped after leaving the President, wouldn't the Doc have rushed to see if the President was ok before declaring the man dead?"  
She cringes "Yes...you're right, the Doctor rushed off to check the President was fine and he was gone...just over an hour" she turns to the Medical Examiner "I owe you an apology"  
Ducky shakes off the gesture "It's fine my dear"  
Silver smiles as he turns back to his sketches. Once complete he gets up and stretches himself out with a yawn "Gonna find a place to curl up and sleep...are you ok if I leave you Duck?"  
He nods "I will be fine Jethro, I shall have Agent Carlson to keep me company"  
Agent Carlson smiles as she takes a seat on the chair Silver had just vacated "You are free to roam in that half of the plane, but not in this part-" she gestures to the door behind herself "-as that part is the Presidents office"  
Silver waves his tail "Ok then" with that he heads in the opposite direction and finds a cosy corner hidden away from prying eyes, smirking to himself as he scents the air in search for his Owner.

Tony finishes off bagging the evidence and looks up as the door opens to reveal Agent Carlson.  
Sasha frowns at the sight of the Agent bagging the food and instantly feels sick "What are you doing?"  
He shrugs "Bagging up the evidence, as seeing as this was what Commander Trapp ate before keeling over and dyin-" he pauses as he notes the tinge of green and quickly grabs an evidence back before bolting after the Secret Service Agent "Wait!"  
She scowls as he opens the bag and she violently vomits into it. Once finished she growls "Can I rinse now?"  
Tony nods as he seals the bag up and as soon as she reappears from the Bathroom, he leads her over to Ducky.  
Agent Carlson huffs as she lays down "Its a bug, the same one that affected Major Kerry who was meant to be here instead of Commander Trapp" she sighs and turns her face away as she goes pink "We have been on and off for the past few weeks"  
Tony nods and stands up "Keep an eye on her Ducky while I go and find Silver" with that he heads off.

Silver smiles as he spots Tony and once his Owner is in range...he tugs him into his secluded corner before nuzzling his neck with a rusty purr.  
Tony chuckles and pulls away "We can't Silver, not here as there are cameras everywhere" he watches in confusion at the smirk and frowns as Silver tugs him deeper into the hallway  
"I found another entrance into the President's office"  
He cocks his head to one side as Silver squeezes behind some seats and sighs as he follows...only to smirk as they arrive at the door to the Office. He glances at Ducky and nods as he watches Silver slink into the Office.  
Ducky smirks and turns to Agent Carlson "Did I ever tell you the story about my first ever body on a plane? It was in Germany where I had been studying..."  
Tony waits until Ducky gets into his story before silently following his Felenico into the Office. As soon as he closes the door, he is pressed against it as Silver nuzzles his neck with a loud purr.  
Silver grinds himself against his Owner "Please?  
Tony chuckles and turns around, wrapping his arms around Silvers waist "We shouldn't...it's a Crime Scene after all"  
The Felenico smirks as he leads Tony into the Presidents chair "Outside this Office is the Crime Scene and besides, we have secured the arena and now just waiting to land...and what better way to spend the time" with that he pushes him down into the chair "Now, remember to keep quiet"  
He goes to ask Silver what he is doing...only to gasp as his cock is suddenly encased into a tight wet heat. He quickly covers his mouth with his hand as a deep groan escapes his chest as his hips jerk in his seat.  
Silver smirks as he deepthroats his Owners cock, mewling in pleasure at the taste before pulling away as he quickly removes his shoes and places his gun and badge on the table. He licks his lips as he gazes up at Tony "Can I?" at the nod, he tears open a condom and rolls it over the thick shaft before tugging off his trousers and impaling himself. His body shivers in delight and his tail quivers in arousal as he takes a deep breath before passing Tony the other condom "To hide the evidence.  
Tony smirks as he rolls the condom over his Felenicos cock, smirking at the way the length pulses in his grasp "You really want this don't you?" at the nod, he fists the erection and chuckles at the whine before pulling back and quickly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his shoulder.  
The Felenico whines as he rocks himself, grinding himself onto the hard cock while licking the bared shoulder "Please?"  
A chuckle escapes his chest at the sound...only to grunt as Silver clenches his muscles around his cock causing pleasure to shoot up his spine and he growls as he wraps his hand around his Felenicos tail while using the other to stroke the hard cock slapping his stomach. He leans forward "Cum for me, Silver"  
Silver snarls and leans forward, sinking his teeth into the flesh of Tonys shoulder as he muffles his roar of completion. His body stiffens and his hips jerk as he shoots his load into the condom at the same time he feels Tonys climax...and whines as he collapses against his Owner. He pulls his teeth out of the bite and licks away the hurt before sleepily nuzzling his chest "I no like you using rubbers..."  
Tony chuckles and kisses the top of Silvers head "I know, but it can't be helped" with that he tugs at Silver "Come on, get off"  
The Felenico growls but huffs as he does as he is told before collapsing over the floor. He yawns and watches with sated eyes as Tony removes both filled condoms before tying them up and pocketing them  
"Come on Silver, lets get you dressed as we will be landing soon...and I need you to do something for me" with that he leans down and whispers into his Felenicos ear.  
Silver yawns and once dressed he nods as he heads off to carry out his assignment.  
Tony watches him go and smirks as he heads out of the Office...only to bump into the Secret Service Agent.  
Agent Carlson slits her eyes in anger "I told you that you were not to enter the Presidents Office without my permission!" She folds her arms across her chest "Anyway, I have been given orders to hand over the Investigation over to the FBI when we land in Washington"  
He nods "Ok" before taking a seat.  
She stares at him in confusion and turns to Doctor Mallard before turning back to the man in charge "What do you mean 'ok'!? You wanted to hijack the plane earlier! And now you just want to let it go!?"  
Tony shrugs "Duckys got a probably cause of death, we get to keep the evidence" he shrugs "And besides, we're used to the FBI taking over" with that he relaxes back into the seat and smirks "No worries"  
Its not long until the plane lands.

+NCIS+

A sharp ringing pierces the car and the two FBI Agents frown as they try to figure out where the noise is coming from...only to turn and look at the bodybag.  
Silver cringes as he quickly answers his mobile "Yeah Tony?"  
"We're in the clear now, you can get out of the bodybag now"  
He winces "I never thought I'd say this but I'm not sure I want to"  
A chuckle is his only answer before Tony continues "I need you to head over to search Commander Ray Trapp's apartment"  
Silver whines "But its one o'clock Tony!"  
"No worries, Agent Pacci is driving behind you for when the FBI chuck the bodybag"  
"Very funny Tony! I can't believe yo-" a yelp escapes his chest as he is thrown from the car and ends up tolling down into a ditch. A growl escapes his chest as he hears his Owners voice  
"I guess they found you then" with that the line goes dead.  
Silver huffs as he attacks the bag, trying to get out...only to still as he hears Agent Pacci's voice  
"Silver? Silver is that you?"  
"Yeah Pacci! In here" with what he sighs in relief as the bag is opened and he is finally released. He tugs himself free and stretches himself out, curling his tail over his back before yawning "I guess we better get moving"  
Chris smirks "Yeah, its an hour drive from here"  
Silver sighs as he rubs his face "I guess" he follows Pacci back to the car "Any word from Mike and the rest of my Team?"  
Pacci shrugs "I'm afraid not...they are still in deep cover in South America" he gives him a sad smile "I'm Sorry that you couldn't go with them"  
He nods "Yeah...Ziva went instead while I get to be Tonys dog body" he lashes his tail only to straighten himself "But then again, I get to be with Tony at all times so I can't complain" with that he smiles and gets into the car "So lets get this show in the road"

+NCIS+

Silver sighs as he enters Abbys Lab and winces at the blaring music "Abs...please?"  
Abby jumps at the voice and quickly shuts the music off "Sorry Silver" with that she skips over "What have you brought me?"  
He shrugs "Stuff from Trapp's apartment" he stifles a yawn before glancing at the other evidence and heads over to have a look...only to crinkle his nose at the odd scent he can smell "There's a hinky scent on his uniform"  
She cocks her head to one side "Yeah? Do you know what it is?" at the shake of his head she sighs "Maybe Major Mass Spec can find out the source" with that she gestures to her Office "Take a nap on the futon, the results will take a while"  
Silver yawns and nods before heading off. He strips himself down and shifts into his Tiger form, stretching himself out before curling up onto the the futon and slips into a deep sleep.

(Midday)

Silver snaps awake and frowns before yawning as he stretches himself out. Once he realises what time it is, he quickly shifts back forms and gets dressed before running out of the Lab and back to the Bullpen. He cringes at the sight of Agent Fornell with Kort and Agent Carlson.  
Tony raises an eyebrow at Silvers disheveled appearance but turns back to Agent Fornell "Toby, the results shall be sent to you" before turning to the Secret Service Agent "Along with you"  
Fornell nods "I shall get my men to check over your findings"  
Carlson nods "As will the Secret service"  
Silver quickly takes his seat and growls at the Hyenas smirk  
"Hows you butt?"  
His eyes slit in warning before giving him a sarcastic smile "Still bouncing on the beltway"  
Kort chuckles as he follows his Owner out.  
Silver curls his lip before rubbing his wrists over his desk to cover up the cheap soap like scent of Kort...only to look up as the room has gone quiet.  
Tony nods "Fine then, he will join you"  
Agent Carlson nods "His side arm will have to stay here, as only Secret Service is allowed to carry"  
Silver frowns as Tony approaches him and watches as his gun is removed. He yelps as he is tugged out of his seat by his Collar and pushed over to Agent Carlson  
"Agent Silver shall be accompanying you"  
Sasha nod and heads out with a reluctant Felenico behind her.

+NCIS+

Silver stands at Parades Rest as the President boards the plane and curls his tail around his leg to keep it out of the way.  
The President pauses at the sight of a Felenico and smiles as he shakes his hand "I've never seen one of your Breed before...what type are you?" He loks him over and his eyes widen "You have a tail!? How!?"  
He shrugs "I'm a white Siberian Tiger, my Gene kicked in late and my first change was traumatic and that's the reason I have a tail i this form"  
The President smirks "I like you kid, come and join me for lunch before I play catch up"  
Silver nods and watches him go before slouching out of his stance as he glances around. He turns to Agent Carlson "So what is the difference between this plane and the last one?"  
Agent Carlson shrugs as she heads to her seat, ready for take-off "This one has manual key locks rather than the electronic ones the newer model has...and other than less rooms, that's it"  
He gives her a thoughtful look "Hmm...I wonder why they wanted us to use this plane" he turns as a man in shades walks up to him  
"The President requests you join him for lunch"  
Silver nods and turns to Sasha "You over that bug?"  
She smiles "Yes, it was only a 24 hour bug...and for your information, myself and Tim are no longer together"  
He cocks his head to one side "Yeah? Well...er...I better not keep the President waiting" with that he turns and follows Mr Shades into the Office for lunch.

(The Navy Yard)

Tony looks up as McGee and Kate return and frowns "What was it? Another death like Trapp?"  
Kate nods "Yes, a Major Tim Kerry...he is down with Ducky right now"  
He stands and heads down to Autopsy. As soon as the lift door opens, he strides into the lab "Yo Duckman! What cha got?"  
Gerald looks up with a smile and swivels his ears as he runs up and rubs himself against Agent DiNozzo with a loud purr.  
Ducky chuckles at Geralds actions and gestures to the body "Major Kerry died in the same way as Commander Trapp...only he was given a bigger dose of the unknown substance that killed them"  
Tony frowns and goes to question him, but turns as a screen lights up showing Abby  
"HEY GUYS! I found something!"  
Ducky chuckles at the excitement and slowly makes his way to the screen "Abigail, calm down and tell us what you have found"  
She bounces on the spot "The poison is a venom from a Coastal Taipan, a Sea Snake. Its in the shirt collars, a high concentration that zaps the nervous system and clots the blood. You convulse and then you stroke"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "A Sea Snake? Is it hard to spot?"  
Ducky nods "It's extremely difficult to spot as the symptoms are much like a stroke" he turns to Gerald and runs a hand through his dark fur "Now all you have to do is figure out how both men received the poison in their clothes"  
He goes to speak, only to be interrupted by his mobile and he holds up a hand as he answers "DiNozzo"  
"Boss! The only place both men visited is a dry cleaners, me and McGee are on route to check it out"  
Tony nods "Keep me updated" with that he ends the call before calling Silver  
"Silver"  
"Hey Furball, the Commander was poisoned and so was Major Kerry"  
"Timothy Kerry?"  
"Yes the same one...how did you know?"  
"Agent Carlson told me she meet him before boarding, to state it was over"  
His eyes narrow in thought "Do you think she did it? As she has saw both men before their deaths"  
"I'll ask her...do you think there will be an attempt on the President?"  
"Yes Gunny...yes I do" with that he cuts the call. He turns to Ducky and runs a hand through his hair "I think Silver in is danger and I have no way to help him"  
Ducky walks over and gently pats the younger mans shoulder "Jethro can look after himself, I am sure he shall be fine"  
Tony gives him a nervous smile "Yeah, the Furball can take care of himself...but I never stop worrying about him" with that he heads out of Autopsy and up to the Bullpen.

(Air Force One)

Silver stares at his phone before sighing as he pockets it and heads off to find Agent Carlson. He narrows his eyes as he grabs her arm and tugs her into the Bathroom before shutting the door. His tail quivers before wrapping it around his waist as he glares at her.  
Agent Carlson growls as she hits at his chest "What is the meaning of this!?"  
He growls back, swiping her gun and pointing it at her "He was poisoned, a high concentration that zaps the nervous system and clots the blood. You convulse and then you stroke"  
She frowns "Commander Ray Trapp?" Her eyes widen as she realises what he is hinting at "I didn't kill him! Heck, I never met Trapp before that day!"  
Silver slits his eyes "I wasn't talking about Commander Trapp...but Major Kerry"  
Sasha looks at him in shock "T-Tim? T-Tim's dead!?"  
He glares at her "Poisoned like Commander Trapp...I bet it wasn't long after you kissed and bye-bye"  
She screams and hits at his chest "Bastard! You Bastard!" tears roll down her cheeks as she hits and slaps at him.  
Silver rolls his eyes and grabs her arms, stopping her from attacking him as he states "Ok...I believe you didn't do it" he wraps his arms around her as she cries into his chest. Once she has calmed he pulls back "I'm Sorry for upsetting you...but I need you to think, why would they force the President to fly on this plane? In that movie Tony made me watch...it was a Reporter who was a Terrorist, could it be the same here?"  
Agent Carlson shakes her head "All the Reporters are checked out by us...everyone have been checked beside you"  
Silver rolls his eyes and goes to question her, only to turn at the sound of panic screaming. He quickly passes her back her gun before leaving the toilet and following the screams. He watches as a member of the Press convulsing and he glances around, noting that someone is missing and heads out to look.  
He spots the door to the armory is open and he slits his eyes as he quickly takes a weapon before heading out. He growls as he heads back to the Presidents Office and spots a Reporter trying to get past the Guard "Freeze! Get your hands in the air!"  
The Reporter stops "Sure" he smirks "If someone yells for a doctor" with that, he turns around and fires his machine gun, just missing Silver  
The Felenico growls and responds by firing two shots, killing the Terrorist just as other Secret Service Agents now rush in. He smirks and lashes his tail before turning round and heads over to a stunned Agent Carlson "Told you it is just like the movie" with that he passes her the gun and heads back to his seat for the rest of the flight back home.

(Washington)

Silver smiles as the plane lands and he heads over to the door. As soon as its open, he rushes out and pounces into his Owners arms "Tony!"  
Tony chuckles and kisses Silver before turning to the head of the Secret Service "Did everything turn out right?"  
Director Baer sighs and shakes his head "There's gonna be a lot of paperwork to fill out...but thanks to Agent Silver, the President is safe and there wasn't more deaths" he glances at the Felenico and smirks "Anytime you want to join the Secret Service, look me up" with that he takes his leave.  
Silver watches him go and shrugs as he rubs himself against Tony "Did I do good then?"  
Tony smirks and kisses his cheek "You did real good, come lets head home and you can fill me in over dinner" he wraps his arm around his waist before swatting his rump "Now I owe you a good kissing to make up for you bouncing along the beltway"  
Silvers eyes darken in arousal and he mewls in delight at the promised love making before turning at the sound of someone nervously clearing their throat, only to come face to face with Agent Carlson.  
Sasha holds out her hand "God Work, Agent Silver"  
He cocks his head to one side and accepts the gesture "You too, Agent Carlson" he watches as she leaves before turning to his Owner "Can we go home now?"  
Tony smiles and leads them to the Ferrari "Get in"  
Silver waves his tail and quickly gets inside. He turns to Tony and smile as he wraps his tail around his Owners thigh before relaxing into the leather seat. A smile crosses his face as he watches the airport become smaller and he closes his eyes in relief at a Case solved.


	2. Hung Out To Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 2

Silver grunts as he works the sander over the beam of wood but pauses as the door to his Basement opens and Tony sticks his head in  
"Hey! Got a call from Quantico, a Marine got killed in a night-training jump and the chute didn't open" he shrugs "Hurry up or I'm leaving you here"  
He nods and puts his tools away before jogging up the stairs "What about his reserve chute?"  
Tony shrugs as he grabs his keys "No idea, Tim is on the scene and Kate is riding with Ducky and Palmer"  
Silver pauses as he changes into his gear "No Gerald?"  
"Nah, he is staying home with Jack"  
He nods and tugs on his shirt before putting on his jacket and cap "Lets get going then" with that he follows him out and into the Sedan.

+NCIS+

Silver wraps his tail around his waist as he makes his way through the undergrowth, around the impaled car. He nods in greeting to Duck before turning as Tony whistles.  
Tony smirks at the sight of his Lover before making his face blank as he turns to the Witnesses "So-" he glances at his notes "-Sarah, what happened?"  
The girl hugs herself "W-We were talking a-and then that m-man, he fell through t-the roof!"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "You cold?" at her nod, he slits his eyes as he walks behind the boy and tugs off his jacket and wraps it around her "There you go"  
Sarah smiles at the Felenico "Thank-You" she glances at the car "I-I felt bad for l-leaving him...but we h-had to find help"  
Tony frowns "He was alive?"  
The boy nods as he takes a puff of his cigarette "Yeah man, it was like a death rattle"  
Silver raises an eyebrow "You ever heard a death rattle before-" he glances at his notes "-Jimmy?"  
Jimmy shrugs "Well no...but that's what it sounded like"  
Sarah plays with her hair "I-I heard him moan a-as he pierced the car"  
Silver nods and turns to the Marine standing guard "Make sure she gets home safe"  
The Marine nods "Will do Agent Silver"  
Tony puts his notebook away as he leads Silver over to Ducky "Yo, Duckman, was he alive when he skewered the car?"  
Doctor Mallard looks up and sighs "I'm afraid I won't know until we get him back home"  
Silver flicks his tail as he looks over the lines from the parachute and cocks his head to one side "Tony? It looks like the parachute's lines failed and this led to the chute 'tootsie rolling' which would have dropped the Marine like a Roman Candle"  
Ducky frowns "Were they were cut?"  
He shakes his head "They look worn, as if they simply gave out under the pressure of being released from the chute" he turns to Kate "What do you think Kate?"  
She looks over the lines and shrugs "They do look worn...would it really have prevented him from opening his reserve?"  
Silver sighs "That, I don't know" with that he picks up the camera and takes more photos "Right...think I'm done here"  
Tony nods and turns to his Team "Right, I want full backgrounds of each member of the Flight Team and I want to find out why this Marine died" with that he leads the Team to the cars and heads back to the Navy Yard.

(Next Morning)

Silver fluffs out his tail in excitement at heading to the Airplane Hanger and he forces himself not to bounce as they enter. He looks up at the sound of a whispered curse and nudges Tony before pointing in the direction of a pissed looking Commanding Officer.  
Tony narrows his eyes "Captain Faul, what can I do for you?"  
Captain Faul glares at the NCIS Agent "Look, I am pissed enough with you refusing to let my men contact their families and let them know that they aren't the one who died in the training accident...but to bring that creature here is going beyond pissed"  
Silver flinches and lowers his gaze, but turns at a hand on his shoulder and gives Kate a small smile.  
Tony bristles in anger and moves into the Marines personal space "Agent Silver is a fully qualified NCIS Agent and besides that he has important insight to how these exercises go"  
Captain Faul glances at the Felenico before growling "How can a pampered kitty have any knowledge other than to suck and be fucked!?"  
DiNozzo smirks "He ain't just any 'pampered kitty'...this here is Gunnery Sargent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
Captain Faul pauses and turns to the Felenico in shock "Gibbs!? As in the Mexican Massacre Gibbs?"  
Silver nods "Yes, that's me" he shrugs "It was the death of my Wife and Daughter that forced my Felenico gene to activate...and then I took out those Drug Lords to stop them destroying other families"  
The Captain stands to attention and salutes him "You have my permission to talk to my men before their jump at 21:00 tonight"  
Tony shakes his head "No jumps until we find out the truth about Sergeant Larry Fuentes death" with that he brushes past him and heads to the plane "Kate, take photos and sketches of the inside of the plane...Silver, with me"  
Silver gives Kate a sad smile as he follows his Owner, no longer excited about being back in a Marine Hanger.

Silver half listens as Tony asks each suspect about what happened and cocks his head as he hears Sergeant Larry Fuentes nickname was 'Thumper' as he known to be lucky. He rolls his eyes while wrapping his tail around his leg (He wasn't lucky the other day now was he) but turns as he notes one of the Marines giving him a strange look and he goes to question him, only to turn as a Marine steps forward.  
Corporal Paul Dafelmair runs a hand through his hair "Thumper was a lucky guy. A week ago, Thumper was on a new bike when he crashed into a car...he walked away with only a dinged collarbone" he shrugs "He was a lucky guy, Agent DiNozzo"  
Tony sighs and checks his notes "Who was the first to reach him?"  
Dafelmair gives them a sad smile "I was Sir, Brinkman was stuck in a tree and Ramsey helped him while I ran over to Thumper...I was hoping he was still alive but-" he turns his gaze away "-I hope he died on impact as that would have been a painful death otherwise"  
Silver turns to Corporal Brinkman "You got stuck?"  
Brinkman nods "A stray wind carried me into a tree...by the time I got free, I then got told about Thumper"  
Tony checks his notes and nods "Right, you are all dismissed but I want you all to prepare a written statement in regards to what happened" he turns and gestures to the gear "Load it up and send it to Abby"  
Silver nods and jogs out to the van, grabbing evidence sacks and returns to bag up the gear.  
Captain Faul frowns as he watches the Felenico "What are you doing with that gear? It belongs to my men"  
He flicks his tail "Not anymore, this now all belongs to NCIS until we find out the truth about Sergeant Larry Fuentes death" with that he continues bagging the gear.  
Tony nods to the Captain as he heads past him and sighs as he runs his fingers along Silvers tail "How much would a 'dinged' collarbone take to heal?"  
Silver arches his back before curling his tail around Tonys arm "It hurts like hell and it takes a few days to heal" he shrugs "He musta been taking painkillers to numb the pain"  
He nods "Yes...Fluentes reaction time might have been slower due to the fact that he was taking them" he sighs and gazes at the gear "If Dafelmair suspected that Thumper was taking painkillers so that he could jump, he should have said something and put a stop to it! As for Thumper...he was stupid to jump"  
Silver sighs and squeezes Tonys arm with his tail "No. That's a Marine" with that he moves away and loads the Van.

+NCIS+

Silver follows Tony into Autopsy and smiles his greeting to Palmer before walking over to the x-rays.  
Ducky looks up from his work "Ah, Anthony, just the person I was waiting for"  
Tony smirks "Yeah Ducky? What you got for me?"  
Silver moves out the way as the Doctor heads over.  
Ducky points out the breaks on the x-ray " Sergeant Larry Fuentes suffered horrendous fractures on practically his whole lower body which I would expect seeing as he impaled a SUV"  
Tony nods and heads over "Did he have a fractured collarbone?"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "That had started to heal?"  
Ducky looks between the two men "Now you two are scaring me...but the answer is yes"  
"Would the tug of releasing his main chute cause more pain?"  
Doctor Mallard sighs "Yes, extreme pain. The shock of the tug would hurt like blazes" as both men turn to leave, he clears out his throat "There is one more piece of information to share" as they turn to face him, he heads over to the body and points out the femoral artery " Sergeant Larry Fuentes was briefly alive when he impaled the SUV, his femoral artery was severed and I'm afraid Feuntes bled to death as a result of it" he gives them a sad smile "The poor man never stood a chance"  
Gerald looks up from his corner and pads over to his Owner, rubbing himself against Duckys legs while letting out a quiet purr.  
Silver watches them and smiles before turning and following Tony to Abbys Lab.

A wince escapes his chest at the blaring sound of metal screeching and people screaming and he backs away.  
Tony sighs at the sight and strides into the Lab, switching off the so called music before turning to the Goth "What you Abs?"  
Abby smiles "I got the tox-screen results" he turns to her computer and presses a few keys "Sergeant Larry Fuentes was on Percocet and Vicodin, of which he took just before he jumped"  
Silver sighs as he gazes at the screen "The Marines in his Unit musta known he was taking them, especially if he popped a few pills just before the jump" he turns to Abby "What about his reserve chute?"  
She shrugs "It was fine and that all he needed to do was pop it open and glide to safety...however, look what I found" with that she leads them into the Ballistics Lab and shows them the shroud lines of the main chute under a UV light"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "The edges look like they have been melted?"  
Abby shrugs "To me it looks like some kind of acid shredded the lines holding Fuentes...but it'll take me a day or two before I have anything concrete"  
Tony sighs "Any chance of it happening earlier?"  
The Goth shakes her head "Nope. Sorry Bossman but I am working Solo and there's a limit I can do with only one person"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "Maybe I can help you out?" He turns to Tony "If that's ok with you?"  
Tony nods "Right, you and Silver find the cause of the melted shroud lines...while myself and Kate head back to the Hanger to ask more questions"  
Abby watches as Tony leaves before grabbing a spare lab coat from her Office and dresses up the Felenico "Now...ready to do some Forensics?"  
Silver smirks and stands to attention "Yes, Ma'am"  
She giggles as she passes him a pair of purple gloves "Follow me" with that she leads him back into the Ballistic Lab.

(Airplane Hanger)

Tony watches as Marines practise their jumping and turns as Kate approaches "What did you find out?"  
Kate shrugs "Corporal Dafelmair has a Criminal Past, he had the choice of joining up or facing Prison...and he chose the Marines" at his nod, she continues "He is a 'rigger'...a who's tasked with inspecting and preparing the parachutes before any jumps are made, but the chutes are packed randomly and so there's no way for someone to get to their target with a sabotaged parachute" she sighs "So all in all...I got nothing"  
He cocks his head to one side "No...not nothing" with that he walks off, leaving Kate standing there with a look of confusion on her face. He smirks and glances over his shoulder "You coming Kate?"  
Kate jumps out of her confused state and rushes over to him "You have something?"  
Tony shrugs "Thumper wrote Ramesy up, causing Captain Faul to put Ramsey on a two-week rigging suspension for sloppy work" with that he heads over to his car "Lets see what Silver and Abby have hopefully found"

(Abby's Lab)

Silver cocks his head to one side as he opens up yet the last parachute...only to realise that its another one which has been tampered with. He shakes his head "Abby? I found another one...that makes it nine out of sixteen"  
Abby pokes her head outside the door "Come here Silver!"  
He flicks his tail in curiosity before jogging over "What?"  
She gestures to the screen "I think I have found what was used to melt the edges of Fuentes shroud lines...it was sulphric acid and its the same with the other tampered ones" she turns to the Felenico "Is there a connection between who packed them?"  
Silver shakes his head "The log book signatures show that it was different riggers who packed them...Dafelmair packed four while Brinkman and Fuentes packed the rest" he shrugs "There's no connection" a voice makes him look up and he smiles  
"Connection to what?" Tony smirks as Silver flicks his tail at him and he turns to Abby "So Abs, what you got for me?"  
Abby sighs "We have found nine parachutes out of the sixteen which have been tampered with but there is no connection between the packing as all were done by different riggers according to the log book" she shrugs "I have found DNA on all the nine tampered chutes but with nothing to match it too...it's a dead end"  
He nods "Right, we will have to find something to match it with" he cocks his head to one side "What was the substance you found on Thumpers shroud lines?"  
Silver wraps his tail around his leg "It was sulphuric acid which caused Thumper to drop like a stone when his chute was pulled" he removes his gloves and bins them before running a hand through his Scruff "What about Armed Forces Registry? I know is only supposed to be used for identifying bodies...but can't MaGee hack into it to find out who is our killer?"  
Tony shakes his head "I'm afraid not. It would be a loophole that the Judge could get him out of it" he sighs and runs a hand through his hair before nodding to himself and turning to Kate "Get Lieutenant Bud Roberts Junior from JAG over as we'd need his permission to use the Database" with that he kisses Silvers cheek and follows Kate out of the Lab.  
Silver watches him go and sighs as he flicks his tail while turning to Abby "Am I still needed here?" at the shake of her head, he smiles and kisses her cheek before quickly jogging out of the Lab to rush over to watch Tony work his magic.

+NCIS+

Tony smirks as Lieutenant Bud Roberts Junior leaves the room after signing the search authorizations for the riggers lockers. He takes a seat and looks over the papers before nodding to himself...only to look up as the door opens  
"Hey Tony" with that he locks the door and takes a seat opposite him "I took the liberty of telling Tim and Kate to meet us at the Hanger in a couple of hours, around 14:00"  
He smirks "I felt your excitement through our Bond"  
Silver shrugs "I am always excited while watching you" his eyes darken in arousal as he licks his lips.  
Tony pauses at the look but shakes his head "No, we have had this discussion before...no sexual contact at Work" he shrugs "I don't know how long you'll be on my Team for, as Mike and the rest of his Team are still on that overseas mission" at the pout, he sides "Maybe once we solve this Murder and put the Case to bed"  
The Felenico whines but nods "Fine..." he sighs "There was another reason I came in here" at the raised eyebrow, he continues "The scuttlebutt is that Ramsey took a swing at Thumper because Thumper was the one responsible for getting him suspended due to sloppy work"  
He cocks his head to one side "That gives him a motive...but I think there's more going on here" he spaces out as he thinks it over...only to jump as a tail brushes over his groin. He shakes his head in annoyance and grabs the furry limb "I said No"  
Silver cringes at the scolding and tugs his tail free before wrapping it around his waist "Sorry...I couldn't help myself" he runs a hand through his silver hair "It's the Felenico half that wants the sexual contact"  
Tony sighs and stands before walking around the table and kisses Silvers cheek "Lets get a move on otherwise we'll be late"  
Silver frowns as he glances at his watch "We have an hour and a half yet before meeting the others"  
He huffs in annoyance and grabs Silver by his Collar, ignoring the startled yelp, before dragging him out of the room and out of the building.

(Airplane Hanger)

Silver shakes his head as he leans against the Sedan and watches his Owner, who is dressed in a Marines uniform, practicing how to jump out of an Airplane. A smirk crosses his face as he feels Tonys excitement through their Bond and he is content to just watch.  
Tony smiles as he gets into position before jumping off the platform and into the sand below. He looks up at the Instructor "How was that?"  
The Sergeant smirks "Not bad, but you gotta keep your legs together when you land, otherwise you'll end up with either a break or a sprain"  
He nods and turns at the sound of a car pulling up before waving goodbye to the Instructor "Gotta go, thanks for the lesson" with that he gets up and jogs over.  
Silver licks his lips at the sight of Tony in the uniform but pushes away the lust as he straightens "That was good Tony"  
Kate smirks as she gets out of the car "Yes, very ladylike" she playfully pushes at Tonys shoulder "I thought we were here to carry out a search of lockers?"  
Tony shrugs "Abby wanted some research into a jump"  
She raises an eyebrow "Silver could have told her all she needed to know as he was-I mean-is a Marine" she smirks "You just really wanted to jump, didn't you Tony"  
Silver chuckles at the playful banter but wraps his tail around his leg "I think we should now carry out the searches and not keep the Unit waiting"  
Tim nods "I have the Papers here"  
Tony shrugs "Lets do it then" with that he leads his Team into the Hanger.

Sergeant Nutt nods his greeting and gestures to the Lockers "After Fuentes's death, I had the Riggers's lockers sealed"  
Tony smirks "Thanks Sergeant" with that he gets Tim and Kate to put on their gloves and begin the search before turning to Silver "Your senses picking out anything?"  
Silver shakes his head "I'm afraid not, Tony" with that he glances to the door where the men are being kept "Maybe we should bring them out to watch?"  
He thinks it over...before shrugging "Go ahead and bring them here"  
A smile crosses his face "Yes Boss" with that he curls his tail around his waist and leaves the room.  
Tony watches him go and chuckles at the excitement he feels through their Bond but straightens as he heads over to his Team "Found anything?"  
Tim shakes his head "Nothing that links to the Murder" he turns at the sound of footsteps and watches as the Marines fill into the room.  
Silver smirks as he fluffs out his tail and Orders the men to line up. He moves down the line, making sure each Marine is following his order...but turns as Kate states that she has found something.  
Tony cocks his head as he puts on a pair of gloves and takes the can of brass stripper solvent. He reads the back and narrows his eyes "Who's locker is it?"  
Kate turns to the men "Corporal Dave Ramsey"  
Silver frowns "What is it?"  
Tony holds up the can "Brass stripper solvent of which has the ingredient of sulphuric acid, the same substance that melted Fuentes's parachute lines" he gesture to Sergeant Nutt "Take Ramsey into custody"  
Corporal Ramsey shakes his head while backing away "I didn't do it! That stuff isn't mine!"  
Silver cocks his head to one side and watches as the Corporal is taken away. He frowns but turns at a tug on his tail to come face to face with Tony.  
"Come Silver...lets head back to the Navy Yard to get this back to Abs, while I question the Corporal" with that he leads everyone to the cars.

(Bullpen)

Silver frowns as the feeling of something not right settles within his gut and he looks up as his Owner heads in the Bullpen "Tony? Did he confess?"  
Tony shakes his head and takes a seat behind his desk "No, he is still adamant that he is Innocent...but he agreed to a DNA test and Abby is running it now"  
Kate cocks her head to one side "I'm surprised that Ramsey gave up a sample of his DNA"  
Tim shrugs "He's probably hoping for that one in a million shot it won't match"  
Silver bites his bottom lip "But what if he is telling the truth? What if he was set up?" He looks over his notes "If he is Innocent, it then leaves only Corporal Dafelmair or Brinkman"  
Kate frowns "What about Captain Faul? As he had a key to the paraloft"  
The Felenico shakes his head "He has an alibi for the time the chutes got tampered"  
Tim turns back to his own notes "Well despite being suspended from rigging duties, Ramsey handed out the chutes while Feuntes supervised from the truck...Ramsey could have given Thumper a dirty chute an-"  
Silver suddenly jumps up "What!?"  
Tony raises an eyebrow "He said that Ramsey could have given him a sabotaged chute"  
Silver shakes his head and jumps up from his desk "He said 'dirty' not sabotaged" with that he marches over to the lift with everyone following him.

Abby frowns as the Team file into her Lab "Hey guys, whats up?"  
Silver flicks his tail "Can we see Thumpers gear?"  
She nods and gestures to the bag on the table "It's over there...but there's something else you need to see" with that she types onto her keyboard and shows them an infrared image of the sabotaged shroud lines "There are traces of cocaine on the line, too pure to be a user...its more like it comes from cutting and weighing the drugs"  
Tony goes to question her, only to turn as Silver shakes his head and enters the Ballistic Lab. He frowns in confusion and huffs "Silver? What are you doing?"  
Silver rummages through the other gear "Thumpers chute...its too clean to have been smashed through a tree and impaled into a SUV" he pauses as he finds the one he is looking for, number 13. He checks it over and snarls in anger "It's impossible to open as the cone has been soldiered in place! Doesn't matter if the painkillers slowed his judgement, he couldn't use this chute"  
Tony slits his eyes and takes the chute from Silver before glancing at the name of the Marine who killed Thumper. He turns to Kate "Call Captain Faul. Tell him jump ops can resume, we've got our killer"  
Kate cocks her head to one side "Shall I tell him who?"  
He shakes his head as he signs the evidence log "No, I don't want DNA...I want the Bastard to confess" with that he turns to Silver "Come Gunny, we're gonna go jumping"  
Silver frowns as he glances at the tampered chute before quickly jogging after Tony "Jump...?"

(In The Plane In The Air)

Silver smirks as he feels Tonys excitement along with his determination and decides to play along.  
Corporal Dafelmair frowns at the two Agents "Why are you both jumping with us?"  
Tony shrugs "Always wanted to jump. Agent Silver came along to laugh"  
The Corporal slowly nods before shrugging "It's hard to believe Dave killed Thumper over a lousy two-week suspension, Sir"  
Silver lets out a growl but calms as Tony gently strokes his tail.  
Dafelmair sighs "Thumper rode him, sir. But no more than the rest of us. Just doesn't make sense"  
Tony shrugs...only to pause as he glances at the number of his chute "Oh no!"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "What, chickening out?"  
A scowl crosses Tobys face "Thirteen. It's my first jump and my reserve is number thirteen!"  
The Felenico shrugs "Wouldn't have bothered Thumper, would it guys?" He turns to the Corporals "Is either of you superstitious?" At the shake of their heads, he turns to his Owner "Why don't you swap with Corporal Brinkman?"  
"What's your reserve chute number?"  
Brinkman glances at his chute "Four"  
Tony shakes his head "Four? Four is unlucky in China"  
Silver rolls his eyes "We're not in China"  
"I don't care" he turns to Dafelmair "What's your number?"  
Dafelmair huffs "Eight"  
Tony smiles "Great! Eight's lucky in China" with that he takes off his reserve chute and offers it to Dafelmair, who just stares at it "Is there a problem?"  
Dafelmair cringes but shakes his head "No, Sir" before unhooking his reserve chute and switches it for Tony's.  
Just then the alarm to jump rings and everybody stands up and Tony gestures for Silver to go ahead of him.  
Silver growls as he stands in line "Thumper ride you, Corporal Dafelmair?"  
Dafelmair shrugs "He rode everybody, Sir"  
He lashes his tail "About being a drug dealer?" As Dafelmair stops and stares at him, he shrugs "That's his reserve chute you're wearing. The one you switched on him when he landed"  
The Corporal pauses and looks down at his chute "Don't know what you're talking about, Sir.  
Tony narrows his eyes as he moves behind Silver "You were the first one down. First one to get to Thumper. Ramsey was helping Brinkman out of a tree" he shrugs Only takes a couple of minutes to switch a bad chute for a good one"  
Silver bares his teeth "The Marine Corps gave you a second chance. When Thumper found out you soiled the uniform by dealing drugs, drugs, he wouldn't do it"  
Captain Faul frowns "I thought Corporal Ramsey was guilty?"  
Dafelmair growls "He is, Sir!"  
The Felenico snarls "Prove it!" with that he retracts his claws and cuts the Corporals main chute line.  
Captain Faul's eyes widen in panic "What the hell you doing?! His main can't open"  
Tony shrugs "He's got a reserve"  
The Corporal panics "Captain, this is nuts! You gonna put a stop to this, Sir!?"  
As the alarm beeps again, Captain Faul checks his watch "Thirty seconds 'til drop"  
Silver slits his eyes "A confession right now of your drug supplier will get you a deal"  
Dafelmair bites his bottom lip as he thinks through his options...before sighing in defeat "How good a deal?"  
He flicks his tail as he turns to his Owner "Read him his Article 31s"  
Tony raises an eyebrow at the order but smirks as he unhooks himself to step forward "You have the right to remain silent, an-"  
Corporal Brinkman growls "He doesn't deserve a deal!" with that he pushes past Tony and lunges for Dafelmair.  
Tony yelps as he gets knocked off the plane. A scream escapes his chest as he plummets down to Earth.  
Silver quickly runs to the hatch to look out...and calms once he spots Tony's canopy open. A smirk crosses his face as he feels his Owners glee at experiencing a real jump and he shakes his head "Goodbye, DiNozzo" before turning to the Captain "Take him into custody and take us home"

+NCIS+

Tony grunts as he leans against Silver as he is lead inside their home and sighs as he lays down on the couch with injured leg on the table. He turns as a furry tail caresses his face and he shakes his head "Not tonight"  
Silver rolls his eyes "I gathered that" he leans down and kisses Tonys cheek before curling up against his side. He smirks and lets out a rusty purr as fingers softly run through his Scruff  
"You did well today, I am proud of you" a smile crosses his face as Silvers purr increases in volume and he sighs as he relaxes into the cushions "It's a pity Vance won't allow you to be a permanent member of my Team"  
The Felenico shrugs "Maybe in the future he might" he lets out a yawn and stretches himself across Tonys lap "I am glad you got to experience a real jump...even if you ended up spraining your ankle" he smirks "I'm proud of you Tony" with that he gently curls his tail around his Owners leg, being careful not to touch his ankle as he nuzzles his side "Can we sleep here tonight?"  
Tony smirks as he softly strokes along Silvers back "Sure thing, my silly furball" with that they settle down for the night


	3. Seadog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 3

Silver cringes as he spots Miss Norris and turns to head in the opposite direction...only to stiffen as his name is called out.  
"Ah, Silver, as you know any Agents that are not working any active Cases are to attend my Sexual Harassment Course. It begins at 09:30 and I look forward to seeing you there"  
Silver gives her a nervous smile "Not unless we get a Case" with that he backs away from her and quickly heads off up the stairs in hope that Tony has got them a Case.  
Miss Norris watches the Felenico go and bites her bottom lip as she checks him out, but shakes herself out of her lusty thoughts as she enters the lift and heads to the Human Resources Department, to get the room ready for the Course.

Tony glances up as he watches Silver practically dive behind his desk and he lets out a chuckle "I take it you met Miss Norris again?"  
Silver growls as he wraps his tail around his waist "Why do women like me so much? Even the ladies down in the Evidence Locker keep touching me" he slits his eyes at the chuckle and growls "You used to get all possessive when others kept touching me"  
DiNozzo shrugs "That was before, back when there was a split Bond...but after that incident in the Arena, the Bond between us has sealed" with that he turns to his computer "Now then, do we have a Case? Or do we have to head to Human Resources where Miss Norris is gonna undress you with her eyes while talking about Sexual Harassment?"  
He goes to bite back, only to turn as Kate's mobile goes off. His tail quivers and he jumps up as Kate confirms that a Case has just opened.  
Tony rolls his eyes at the excitement and grabs his coffee as he follows his Team into the lift. He turns to a buzzing Silver and shakes his head "Someone died to get you out of that meeting...so try to tone down the excitement"  
Silver shrugs "I will show him my gratitude by getting whoever killed him" with that he curls his tail before turning to Kate as the doors open to the garage "So where are we going?"  
Kate smiles "A Navy Commander has washed up on a North Virginia beach...I'll send you the location and myself and Tim shall follow behind you in the van"  
Tony watched her go and chuckles as he finishes his coffee before getting behind the wheel. Once Silver is in, he puts his foot down and heads to the Crime Scene.

+NCIS+

Silver cringes at the sight of Reporters all over their Crime Scene and sighs as he quickly gets out and follows behind a pissed Tony.  
Tony growls as he heads up to the Officer "NCIS. Who is in charge here?"  
The Officer stands to attention "Sergeant Linn, I am in charge here. Your Navy Commander here must have been in a shoot out with the Drug Dealers"  
Silver cocks his head to one side, glancing at the Reporter before stating "We don't know that for certain, the Commander may just have been in the wrong place at the wrong time" he flicks his tail in annoyance "There is no evidence to link him to Drug Dealers yet"  
The Reporter smirks and steps up to Tony "I am Diane Fontaine, can you give us your opinion on what has happened here? Do you believe the Commander was dealing?"  
Tony narrows his eyes before barking "Silver! Escort Miss Fontaine and her men off my Crime Scene" he watches as she leaves and turns to the Officer "Do you realise that you've contaminated the Scene, you don't let anyone other than Investigators on the sight!"  
Sergeant Linn stares at him in shock before narrowing his eyes "Now look here! Its not my fault that the Media came sniffing for answers...and besides without me you wouldn't have even known the identity of the Vic as-"  
Doctor Mallard suddenly appears and growls "It's not a 'Vic', he is a Victim" he turns to Tony, totally ignoring the stunned LEO "Now, what has been going on here? Gerald has gone to give Silver a hand in removing the Reporters off and when I get here, people are trampling all over my Crime Scene!"  
Tony shrugs "Ducky, this idiot here went through the Commanders pockets in order to find out who he is"  
Duckys eyes narrow "Did you wear gloves?" at the way Linn refuses to make eye-contact, he lets out a growl "Great! You have contaminated my Crime Scene! Just where exactly did you learn to become an Officer!? I bet you learnt your so-called 'crime-scene procedures' from watching Kojak reruns!"  
Tony chuckles "Who loves ya, baby" before patting the M. E's shoulder and leaves him to rip into the Cop as he heads off to Kate and McGee.

+NCIS+

Silver cringes as the Reporter runs her fingers through the fur along his tail and he backs away, wrapping the limb around his waist as he goes to head back  
"Wait! Here" with that she digs into her purse and passes him her card "It's my home and private numbers...maybe we can met up after you prove the Commander was a Drugs Dealer"  
Gerald raises an eyebrow as Silver pockets the card, but decides to keep quiet as he turns to head back to Ducky.  
Silver nods his thanks and jogs up to Gerald. Once out of hearing range, he sighs "I'm getting fed up of others flirting with me...and yet Tony doesn't seem interested in the slightest!"  
A frown crosses his face and he steps forward to sniff his fellow Felenico...only to jerk back in shock "Tony hasn't taken you? Not for at least for a week?"  
He sighs as he removes his cap and runs his hand through his hair "It's been longer than that-" he shrugs "-nearing three weeks now" at the shocked gasp, he gives him a sad smile "He still puts me into Subspace at least twice a week...but the only thing intimate we do is cuddle and kiss" his tail tightens around his waist "That's why I have been flirting with everyone, I'm trying to get get him all possessive so he'll pin me down and fuck me till I can't walk straight"  
Gerald shakes his head, trying to ignore the sweet scent of the other Felenicos arousal and goes to offer comfort...only to jump as Silvers mobile goes off and he watches as a wide smile crosses his face  
Silver smiles at the caller ID and answers "Tony?"  
"I'm sending Kate and Ducky up to you, there's reports that two well known Drug Dealers have been washed up on the beach and I want you and Kate to check it out"  
His smile vanishes and he nods "Yes Boss" before cutting off the call and turns to Gerald, forcing down the feeling of rejection as he gestures to the Crime Scene "Go ahead, Tony wants me, Duck and Kate to check something out and I am sure Duck wouldn't want anyone else guarding his contaminated Crime Scene"  
Gerald smiles and moves forward, rubbing himself against the upset Felenico in an effort to cheer him up "Everything will turn out alright" with that he turns and heads back to the Scene.  
Silver watches him go before turning around and heading to the other Crime Scene, its not long before a car pulls up with Kate and Duck inside  
"Get in Jethro, otherwise its a long walk"  
The Felenico smiles as he climbs into the car, wrapping his tail around his friends arm as he gazes out of the window. He looks up as they reach their destination and sighs as he gets out of he car.  
Kate nods to the Agents, flashing her credentials as they head onto the beach. She gazes over the bodies and smirks "At least you guys know how to keep a Crime Scene clear"  
Agent Fuller shrugs "This isn't our first rodeo" he turns to glance at the bodies "We believe the deaths of these Drug Dealers and your Commander are connected because, how many guys do you know go out fishing in the middle of the night?"  
Silver shrugs "Me" he tugs on a pair of gloves "But I doubt these men were"  
The DEA Agent rolls his eyes "We think these Dealers were killed for their drugs and their boat, as neither are here"  
The Felenico frowns as he carefully pulls out a wad of cash and turns to Fuller "How many drug dealers dump the bodies and the cash?"  
Kate sighs and runs a hand through her hair "Are you ok with a joint operation between the DEA and NCIS?"  
Fuller nods "Yeah, I'll need to talk with my Superiors, but it should be fine"  
Silver flicks his tail as he watches the DEA Agent and Kate talk about sharing jurisdiction and turns to his old friend "You got everything you need?" at the nod, he gestures to the van "I'll help you load them"  
Ducky nods and as they bag up the bodies, he gently pats the Felenicos shoulder "Anthony doesn't mean to be be distant...he has a lot on his mind of late" he sighs at the flinch and shakes his head "Don't take it that way, as I know that he puts you under a few times a week" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "Gerald gets nervous when you're near breaking point and calms when Tony has done his bit for you" he smiles "Gerald is sensitive that way"  
Silver chuckles "Yeah, Gerald is good for you and Dad" with that they load the bodies into the van and head back to the Navy Yard.

+NCIS+

Silver looks up and smiles as he spots Agent Carlson from the Secret Service entering the Bullpen. He stands and jogs over and hugs her "Sasha! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with the President?"  
Agent Carlson cringes as she pulls back "Erm...after the incident in Air Force One, I've been suspended from flight" she shrugs "At least I still have a job...anyways, I was informed that you found a huge sum of money?"  
The Felenico nods and gestures to the lift "I'll take you there myself" with that he wraps his tail around his waist as he leads the Agent to Abbys Lab.  
Tony watches him go and growls as he turns to McGee and Kate "What have we got!?"  
Tim jumps at the growl and quickly turns to his computer "Er...he gun battle occurred around 02:30. From the evidence its believed the Commander was running from the gunfire...as there were six bullet holes in the stern of the boat and two in the engine housing"  
Kate nods "On the boat was all the evidence that the Commander was simply out doing some night fishing...just like Silver said, no drugs" she turns to her notes "The partying students state that they heard the attacking boat go up the coast"  
Tony thinks it over "What Bay would they Dock at Chesapeake or the Maryland coast?" At the silence he narrows his eyes "Well!?"  
McGee flinches and quickly checks his computer "I-I er...Chesapeake Bay, its the closest one up the coast"  
Kate nods "Yes, Tims right...I'll call the Bay and see if they had any suspicious boats turn up"  
Tony sighs as he runs a hand through his hair and nods "Get to it! I want the Killer found and I want them brought to Justice now!"  
Tim and Kate both flinch and quickly turn to their computers as they try to avoid the Boss's anger.  
He growls as he gets up from his Desk "I'm going to check on Abs, you better have a lead before I get back otherwise you both will be cleaning out the evidence locker!" with that he storms over to the elevator before deciding to take the stairs.  
Kate watches him go and cringe as she turns to McGee "What has gotten into Tony!?"  
Tim sighs and turns to his computer "Agent Carlson...Tony doesn't like the way the Secret Agent 'likes' Silver"  
She frowns "I thought Tony got over his jealousy and possessiveness?"  
He nods "He has up to a point...but there's a difference when the person interested in Silver is actually hugged by the Felenico right in front of him" he shrugs "Sometimes I think Silver doesn't think before he acts"  
Kate sighs in agreement as she turns back to her computer "You're right about that"  
Tim chuckles and smirks "Now, lets see if we can find some lead before the Boss returns!" with that they both have a race between themselves to find anything that will appease Tony.

(Abbys Lab)

Silver smiles as Sasha checks the money over...but frowns as he feels Tonys anger through their Bond and cringes as the man in question storms in  
"Whatcha' got Abs!?"  
Abby squeaks at the barked question and scowls as she slaps Tonys arm "Don't make me jump like that!" She folds her arms across her chest and taps her foot in annoyance...which disappears as she is handed a mega Caf-Pow. A smile crosses her face as she takes a gulp before kissing Tonys cheek "Agent Carlson has found out that the money is fake, now if you excuse me...I need to check the bullets"with that she kisses Silvers cheek and leaves.  
Tony frowns and watches her head into the Ballistic Lab and turns to the Secret Service Agent "How can you tell?"  
Carlson smirks "The Treasury uses micro-printing to foil counterfeiters, while it is good enough to stop high school kids, it's not enough for some rogue Countries and a few top Forgers" with that she pauses the camera on a section of the money and gestures to the screen.  
Silver smirks "Well, look at that"  
Tony frowns "United States?"  
She rolls her eyes and circles the area "Look again"  
"Ah...Untied States" he shrugs "Our Forger is dyslectic"  
Carlson smirks "They're not the only ones"  
Silver cringes and quickly wraps his tail around Tonys waist, stroking along his arm in a soothing gesture before turning to his friend "Thanks Sasha"  
"No, problem Silver...I see if I can find anything about this money from my contacts" with that she grabs her mobile and leaves the room.  
Tony watches her go before rounding on his Felenico "I don't need you to calm me down! Go do something useful other than just hanging around and flirting!"  
Silver flinches and jerks away as if struck "I don't flirt! At least not with anyone else other than you" at the glare, he lowers his gaze "I-I'll go see what Duckys found" with that he slinks out of the room.

Abby watches from the Ballistic Lab and growls before flinging the door open and storms up to her friend.  
Tony yelps in shock as he is whacked and turns to Abby in confusion "What was that for!?"  
She growls "Don't you dare take out your jealousy on Silver! It's not nice!"  
He rolls his eyes "Fine, I'll talk to him later" with that he gestures to the Ballistic Lab "What you found?"  
Abby slits her eyes at the change of subject but lets it slide "The round from the AK-47 that killed Commander Farrell came from the same weapon that murdered the two Drug Dealers, however...there was gunshot residue on the Smugglers's hands but Farrell's hands were clean"  
Tony slowly nods "That means that the Commander must have been caught in the crossfire" he sighs and runs a hand through his hair "Silver was right, the Commander was out night fishing" he sighs but jumps as his mobile goes off and answers with a growl "Todd! Why you calling? I'm headed upstairs anyway" with that he kisses Abbys cheek and heads for the lift as Kate talks  
"Silver told us about the rival Drug Dealers, myself and Tim are bringing them in"  
He frowns "Ok, take them to Autopsy when you get back" with that he cuts the call before doing a u-turn and heads to speak to Duck, only to be stopped by Agent Carlson  
"Agent DiNozzo, the cash found on the Dealers are from a foreign Country known to fund Terrorism...FBI Agent Fornell is on his way to speak to you"  
Tony nods and huffs "Thanks" before continuing to Autopsy.

(Autopsy)

Ducky chuckles as he watches Gerald chasing his tail and shakes his head as he finishes off sterilising the tables. He looks up as Tony walks in and greets him with a smile "To what do we owe this pleasure, Anthony?"  
Tony pauses and glances around "Where's Silver?"  
Gerald looks up and swivels his ears before bouncing over to Tony and rubs himself against his legs.  
Ducky smiles but shakes his head "We haven't seen Jethro all day" with that he puts the rest of the equipment away "Now, we are heading out to meet Jackson for lunch, but don't worry, I am sure Jethro shall turn up soon"  
Tony nods and watches him go...only to look up as someone enters, but sighs as its only Tim and Kate with the Drug Dealers along with Agent Fuller.  
Kate smirks "Meet Frank Trujillo and his rival, Darryl Wilkins" with that she and Tim wait by the doors and watch the show.  
Tony gazes at the men before turning and opening two drawers "I think these belong to you, however-" he opens up a third drawer "-the Commander was caught in the crossfire that killed your men"  
Trujillo narrows his eyes "He shouldn't have been in my waters then"  
Wilkins snorts "You don't own the Ocean, Bitch"  
Tony growls as he turns on the men "The cash found on these men, fund Terrorism" he smirks as both men pale slightly "That means you get a one-way ticket to Gitmo"  
Agent Fuller steps forward "Agent DiNozzo...you can't send them to Gitmo because they're US citizens"  
He shrugs "I can and will" with that he smirks "Watch them while I get the Paperwork in order" he goes to leave...only to pause as Trujillo calls out  
"Wait!"  
Tony hides his smirk as he turns around "So, you ready to talk?"  
Trujillo nods "The men-" he gesture to the dead Dealers "-Jesus and Carlos Garcia took a boat last night without my permission or knowledge"  
Wilkins narrows his eyes "My people didn't kill them, it's nothing to do with me"  
Tony shrugs "I'll cancel the trip to Gitmo in return for the boat"  
Trujillo narrows his eyes "I'm afraid I can't do that"  
Wilkins rolls his eyes "Trujillo's boats are all outfitted with GPS equipment, he knows where they are" at the glare, he shrugs "No way am I gonna go Gitmo to save your sorry ass!"  
Tony smirks and turns back to Trujillo "Give the details to McGee and I'll wave the Terrorism charge, you'll just go down for Drug Dealings instead"  
Trujillo caves in with a nod.  
Fuller watches in shock and quickly follows Tony into the lift. Once the doors close, he turns to the other Agent "I can't believe they actually believed you were going to send them to Gitmo!" at the raised eyebrow, he frowns "It was a bluff...wasn't it?"  
A smirk crosses his face and he doesn't answer as he heads to his desk. He looks up as Tim appears  
"The name of the boat is La Eternidad...and I found it, it's abandoned in a harbor in Chesapeake Bay"  
Tony nods "Take Kate and check it out" he gestures to Fuller "Take him with you before reporting back"  
Tim goes to leave but pauses "Erm...what shall you be doing?"  
He sighs "I'm going to find Silver, before Tobias arrives" with that he grabs his mobile and heads out.

+NCIS+

Silver smiles as he waves Goodbye to Miss Fontaine and turns as he heads back to NCIS, glad with himself that he has managed to convince the Reporter to clear 'Seadogs' name when they prove he is Innocent of the Drug Dealing allegation. His tail curls up in happiness as he finally feels useful...but he stiffens at the sound of a familiar car's engine. A cringe crosses his face as he turns in the direction of the sound and his good mood takes a nose dive.  
Tony sighs as he feels, through the Bond, the way Silvers happiness turns to nervousness at his approach. He shakes his head and opens the door "Get in, Silver"  
The Felenico flinches but follows the Order, wrapping his tail around his waist...only to jump as Tony grabs the tip and tugs it into his own lap. A nervous smile crosses his face "Y-You aren't angry no more?"  
He shakes his head "No Silver, I'm not" with that he softly strokes the furry limb before pulling onto a dirt road. He smiles as he removes his seatbelt before patting his lap "Come here"  
Silver smiles and quickly releases his own belt as he crawl in the confined space onto his Owners lap...only to groan in arousal as he feels Tonys hard cock rubbing against his rear. A whine escapes his chest as he leans down and roughly grooms Tonys neck "Please? It's been so long" with that he rocks himself on his lap, but stiffens as a hand grabs the base of his tail and he pulls away in shame.  
Tony rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh before reaching to the side and dropping his seat down, smirking at the startled yelp, as to give them more room. He gazes up at the darken blue eyes and nods his permission "Have to be quick though Gunny"  
His eyes darken further at the use of his pet name and he nods as he quickly releases Tonys cock before tugging off his own trousers. A growl escapes his chest as Tony goes to stop him and he moves on instinct, pinning his Owners hands with his tail before suddenly impaling himself onto the rigid length with a cry.  
Tony gasps at the too tight feeling and growls as he tugs his hands free before grabbing Silvers Collar and tugs him down so they are eye level. He glares into the cloudy eyes as he growls "Never do that again! You could have hurt yourself!"  
Silver flinches at the anger and lowers his gaze with an apologetic purr. He concentrates on his old training and quietly sighs in relief as his body begins to relax around the hard cock within him. Once the pain blends into pleasure, he risks looking up into Tonys worried gaze and whines "C-Can I move now?"  
He nods while unbuttoning his own shirt and groans at the delicious feeling of Silver riding his cock. He runs his hands over Silvers thighs before smirking as he wraps his fingers around the Felenicos cock. He strokes him a few times before once more tugging Silver down by his Collar as he whispers "Cum"  
Silver stiffens and roars as he coats Tonys chest at the same time he feels his Owner exploding within him before he promptly passes out.  
Tony smirks and chuckles beneath Silvers weight but pauses as his mobile goes off. He pushes at the Felenico until he manages to grab his phone "DiNozzo"  
"Where the fuck are you DiNutzo!? I'm waiting here at your desk and you're nowhere to be found!"  
Tony cringes as in his haste to fix the gab between himself and Silver, he has forgotten that he was meant to meet Tobias. He sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "I'll be there in twenty"  
"You better be! The situation has just been declared serious" with that the line goes dead.  
Silver grumbles as he is shaken awake and pulls away before curling up into the passenger seat, no caring about his state of undress...only to turn as Tony tugs his trousers on. A wince crosses his face as his tail gets caught and he pulls away before getting dressed with a yawn "What's the rush?"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he opens the glove compartment and pulls out a packet of wet wipes "Toby called, he has info on the Commanders Killer"  
His ears prick up and he removed his soiled shirt "We can prove Seadogs Innocence?" at the look of confusion, he shrugs "Commander Farrell's nickname on the streets was Seadog, he helped co-fund 'Urban Lights'...a night-time basketball program that's designed to get youngsters at risk off the streets" he sighs "It's been shut down due to the drug connection and will be suspended on all Norfolk community courts...unless we can prove that Farrell wasn't doing drugs"  
Tony pauses and gazes at Silver "This is important to you...isn't it?" at he nod, he smile and tugs him closer and pecks his cheek "Get cleaned up, as there is no doubt Toby would have brought that creature along"  
Silver chuckles as he digs around for another shirt as Tony takes them back to the Navy Yard.

(Bullpen)

Tobias looks up from Tonys desk at the ding of the elevator and sighs as he glances behind him "Kort, come here"  
The Hyena Felenico smirks as he rubs his wrists against Silvers desk before jogging over to his Owner...only to growl at the sight of the young Cougar sniffing Tobias's leg. He lets out a snarl and viscously swipes at him with his claws unsheathed.  
Alejo yelps and flattens his ears as he scrambles away to the safety of his Owner.  
Tobias sighs and grabs Korts Collar "Silence"  
Kort growls but sinks into the Submissive pose beside his Owner just as Tony rounds the corner.  
Silver cringes at the scent of blood and watches as Alejo cowers beneath Dorneget's desk. He shakes his head as he glares at the Hyena before standing next to the desk and unwraps his tail to softly comfort the frightened Felenico.  
Tony slits his eyes at the one eyed creature before turning to Tobias "What do you have Agent Fornell?"  
Tobias gazes up and leans back in his chair "The money found on your dead Dealers, they fund Terrorism" at the raised eyebrow he shakes his head "The serial numbers match those that the 9/11 Hijackers had...the Killers NCIS are searching for aren't Drug Dealers, they're Terrorists and that makes it FBI Jurisdiction-" he holds up a hand to stop Tony from interrupting before continuing "-however, I believe we can share"  
Silver jumps as his mobile goes off and he frowns as he answers it "Silver"  
"Hey, its Tim, put me on speaker?"  
"Ok" with that he holds out the mobile and switches on the speaker "Done, you're on speaker now"  
"Thanks Silver. Right, the boat's interior is covered in blood and that the rest of the boat has been shot up. Kate has interviewed some witnesses, they saw a young man in his late twenties with a couple of cell phones and a laptop working on the boat. Also they saw a white van pull up. During that time, the men moved heavy suitcases and a third man to the van from the boat before leaving"  
Tony frowns "Did they get anything from the van?"  
"Yes...er, the man that was driving the van, he was wearing a uniform We checked the surveillance tapes, that the van belongs to a company named Jefferson Power"  
Dorneget looks up and checks the computer "Agent McGee, did you get the number?"  
"Yes its 831"  
Tony smirks "Good job Tim" before cutting the call, just as Abby bounces into the room  
"Hey Guys! Thanks to Toby, I have matched the unknown fingerprint" with that she heads to Tims desk and brings up a photo onto the main screen "Meet Seth Shakir, a Saudi Terrorist who's wanted in connection with a bombing in Baghdad, Iraq" she turns to Fornell "Also, I found traces of C4 on the boat"  
Tobias stands and slits his "That's good then" as everyone turns to face him, he shrugs "We can cope with Terrorist who want to blow things up" he turns to Kort "On Flesh And Blood" he pats Tony on the back "Good job DiNutzo, I'll put an AB on the van and then its over"  
Kort glares at the cowering Cougar but looks away at Silvers warning hiss before silently following his Owner out of the building.  
Tony watches him go before turning to Dorneget "What you got in the van?"  
Ned jumps and quickly checks his computer "Seth...he works as a power line inspector"  
Silver frowns and goes to his own desk, cringing at the cheap soap scent left by Kort as he checks his computer. He growls and glances over to Tony "I know what Seth is up too...he is going to take out three power lines which will result in a blackout that could spread across the whole entire United States! It'll leave us vulnerable to a Terrorist attack" with that he sends the data to the main screen and slits his eyes in thought "The boat was found here-" he points at the Harbor "-so the three to take out would be these" he turns to Tony "We need to get to Fairfax, now!"  
Tony nods and grabs his Sig and keys "Lets go!"

Silver shakes his head and tugs Tony away from the Ferrari "You'd be pissed if it ends up shot at" before pushing him in the direction of the Sedan "Get driving, Tim and Kate will meet us there" with that he gets into the passenger side.  
Tony huffs and gets in "You're becoming rather bossy of late" he nods to Security as he leaves the Yard "What was up with the Hyena and Alejo?"  
The Felenico shrugs "Kort isn't use the to way the Facility Felenicos smell...he believed Alejo was going to attempt to claim Tobias and so, reacted without thinking"  
"Like you did with Gerald?"  
Silver goes pink and clears his throat "Yeah...er...take this turning, it's a shortcut"  
He smirks at the change of subject and shakes his head before pausing "There he is"  
The Felenico cocks his head to one side "It could be someone just doing their job-" but cringes as the man in question suddenly picks up a gun and opens fire on them "-then again, maybe not!"  
Tony curses and slams onto the brakes before opening the door and using it for cover "FREEZE NCIS!" He watches as Silver does the same and as the man refuses to stop shooting...he returns fire, hitting the Terrorist in the chest.  
Silver growls as the man refuses to back down and slits his eyes as he watches him reach for the bomb. He doesn't think and shoots him dead between the eyes just as back-up appears. A smirk crosses his face as he watches Tim and Kate approach the Suspect before he turns to his Owner "We done?" and smiles at the nod.  
Kate looks up "He's dead, he was only one number away from succeeding in his plan"  
Tony smirks and nods "You two work the scene, myself and Silver shall head back and do the Paperwork" with that he gets back into the car and drives them back the the Navy Yard.

(Later)

Silver groans as long fingers run through his scruff and he turns to smile at Tony "Hey..."  
Tony returns the smile "Hey...what you doing down here? I was waiting for you upstairs"  
He shrugs "I wanted to see Miss Fontaine's apology" a smile crosses his face "The Urban Lights has been reopened as Seadog has been cleared of all charges" with that he stands and takes Tonys hand "Come...lets go to bed"  
Tony smirks as he kisses his cheek "It was really important to you that Commander Farrell's name was cleared, wasn't it?"  
Silver nods as he leads the way upstairs "Even though, in the eyes of the Law, I am not a Marine...I still feel loyalty towards my fellow men"  
A smile crosses Tonys face "Semper Fi" at the nod, he wraps his arms around the Felenicos waist "You shall always be a Marine" he smirks "I remember when I first read your file, you stated there was no such thing as an ex-Marine"  
Silver turns within the hold before pulling away and slips out of his trousers before laying down on the bed. A flirty smile crosses his face as he spreads his legs while stroking his cock "So...are you going to reward this good little Marine?"  
Tony groans at the sight and slowly removes his own clothing "I thing the word 'little' has no context in your statement" with that he smirks and crawls on top of his Lover before slapping the hand away as he purrs "Now, what does my big Marine want me to do?"  
A shiver of arousal runs down his spine and he melts into the mattress "This Marine is yours to do with as you please" with that he curls his tail around Tonys thigh.  
Tony smiles and moves into between Silvers legs before gently kissing him "I love you Silver, as my Felenico and my Marine" with that he spreads his weight over him before smirking "So let the love making happen"  
Silver rolls his eyes before rolling them over and nuzzling Tonys neck "How much stamina do you have?" at the raised eyebrow, he slits his eyes and leans down.  
He gasps in arousal as the coarser fur along the Felenicos collarbones rub against his sensitive cock and he growls as he grabs Silvers Collar and flips them over. He smirks and runs his hands over the muscular chest "Now, let me show you just how much my stamina has improved" with that he puts his words into action and drives his Felenico to the brink and over all night long.


	4. The Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 4

Silver looks up from his position, chained spread eagle on the bed, as his mobile goes off. He curses and lashes his tail as he tries to tug himself free...only to hiss in pain as the chains cut into his skin and he winces as he watches a drop of blood slip down his forearm followed by Tony running into the room.  
Tony scowls as he spots the blood and shakes his head as he storms over, ignoring the suddenly tense Felenico as he answers the phone "DiNozzo"  
"Hey Boss, a body has been shipped to NCIS with the ID matching that of Seaman Russell MacDonald, a nineteen year old man assigned to the USS Foster"  
Silver jumps as Tony rests a hand on the middle of his back and he winces as long fingers tug at the sensitive fur along his spine. He closes his eyes and keeps as still as possible.  
Tony slits his eyes at the move before continuing the call "McGee, where was the body found?"  
"The Foster had just left Roosevelt Roads Naval Station in Puerto Rico and was heading for Norfolk...MacDonald's body was found somewhere in the Bahamas. He was found by local Tourists, wearing his dress whites as well an Officer's ceremonial sword. He had chains around his waist that were binding him to the Seafloor"  
A frown crosses his face as he tugs a few strands of Silvers scruff out, ignoring the painful whimpers, before stating "An Officer's ceremonial sword? He wasn't enlisted, check to see where he can get one. Also get Kate to talk to the Mother, see if MacDonald was the suicide type and get us a flight to the USS Foster"  
"On it, Boss" with that he cuts the call.  
Tony gazes at his phone and sighs before releasing Silver from the chains. Once free, he states "Get yourself tidied up, we have a Case" with that he leaves the room.  
Silver sniffles as he flexes his shoulders, trying to get the stinging pain out from his scruff before heading to the Bathroom and bandages up his wounds. As he finishes bandaging up, he stiffens as he hears Tony enter the Bedroom. He bites his bottom lip before hesitantly heading over to his Owner...only to calm at the sight of his mug and a rusty purr escapes his chest as he walks over and downs the coffee. He turns at a tug on his tail and he lowers his gaze "Sorry, I know you don't like it when I end up hurt...but I thought it was Roger calling, to tell me how the Team is progressing"  
He glares at him but accepts the apology before standing and heads downstairs "Get dressed...Tim has scheduled the flight, Kate will meet us at the Airport"  
The Felenico sighs and curls his tail around his waist as he watches Tony leave (He is really pissed with you) but shakes him self out of his thoughts and quickly tugs on his boxers and trousers before grabbing a shirt and jogging down the stairs. He tugs on his shoes before scrambling after Tony as his Owner starts the car.

(USS Foster)

Silver curls his tail in excitement as they land on the Destroyer and he quickly follows behind Tony and Kate onto the Ship.  
Tony shakes his head as he feels the excitement through the Bond and huffs as he turns to the Chief Petty Officer "Agents DiNozzo, Todd and Silver. NCIS, we're here to find out what happened to Seaman Russell MacDonald"  
The man nods and heads inside "The Skipper has cleared out a room for you" he leads them through a walkway and opens a door "If there's anything I can help you with, feel free to ask"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "How well did you know Seaman Russell MacDonald?"  
He shrugs "Not much, he kept to himself" with that he turns to Tony "Now, may I return to my duties?"  
Tony nods and watches him go before handing Kate a computer "Get Abs on that" and turns to Silver "Lets go have a look around"  
Silver nods and wraps his tail around his waist as he follows Tony. A sigh escapes his chest as he spots the looks they get and he presses against his Owners back "Are we not liked? Or is it because I am a Felenico?"  
Tony smiles and softly strokes along Silvers Collar "Its not because of you, its just because we're the Internal Affairs of the Navy and that the only thing the people on board can do is stonewall or kiss ass" with that he gestures to the Crew Quarters "Go check MacDonalds quarters, see if anyone knew anything" he watches him go and shakes his head as he heads off to where the Seaman worked.

+NCIS+

Silver nods to the Petty Officers as he gestures to the bunks "Which one was Seaman Russell MacDonald's bunk?"  
One of the men steps forward and takes him into the sleeping quarters "This one, he was under my bunk"  
The Felenico nods "Petty Officer...?"  
He smiles "Petty Officer Robert Carnahan, at your service"  
Silver returns the smile before turning to the bunk, tugging on a pair of gloves as he begins searching through the Seaman's belongings. He glances at the Petty Officer "Did you know Seaman MacDonald that well? Seeing as your bunk was above his?"  
Carnahan shrugs "I didn't know him, he kept to himself...no real friends as he only really worked or slept" he smirks and reaches out to stroke along the Felenicos tail "I've seen many Felenicos...but none with a tail before" he chuckles "And none that was carrying either"  
The Felenico smirks before pulling back, deciding that there is nothing of use beside a book of some kind and seals it into an evidence bag. He turns at another touch of his tail and frowns at the arousal he can scent before inwardly cringing as he gestures to the door "Excuse me, I need to return to my Owner" with that he squeezes past him, ignoring the way the mans fingers run through his tail as he goes to leave the Sleeping Quarters...only to pause as a hand grabs his wrist  
"You're hurt?"  
Silver inwardly cringes and pulls his hand free "I'm fine, it's none of your business Petty Officer Carnahan"  
The Petty Officer narrows his eyes as he grabs his arm and tugs up the sleeve "Did your Owner do that!? He shouldn't force you to do something you don't want!"  
Silver snarls and pulls away before pushing the Petty Officier away "Don't you dare touch me again or I'll do you for assault!" with that he turns and storms out of the room and back to meet up with Kate and Tony.

He paces the room, lashing his tail in annoyance at the way the Petty Officer dared to touch him and growls...only to jump as someone walks in, but calms at the sight of Kate. He nods in greeting before asking "Find anything interesting?"  
Kate frowns as she notes the tense body language and shrugs "I spoke to the Medical Corpsman, she said that MacDonald was having a hard time adjusting to ship life and that she even recommended he get into counseling to help him with it"  
Silver cocks his head to one side and turns as Tony enters. He gives him a smile before turning back to Kate "What else have you got?"  
Kate shrugs "She also mentioned that MacDonald was obsessed with a mysterious friend of his and when I pressed her further, she admitted that she doesn't think MacDonald would be the one to kill himself"  
Tony narrows his eyes "So that would then suggest murder" he turns to Silver "I felt you become agitated...what happened?"  
The Felenico shrugs "A Petty Officer wasn't happy when he spotted my bandages" he wraps his tail around his waist "It's not important anyway" with that he picks up the book he found "MacDonald was teaching himself how to use his sword with this, the Japanese sword fighting book" he turns to Tony "Maybe he was playing swords with another Sailor?"  
Kate cocks her head to one side "Surely someone would have known about that?" She turns to Tony "Did you find anything out?"  
He shrugs "I spoke to Lieutenant Reynolds about Seaman MacDonald and despite having only spent a year at a high school, he was good at his Job" he narrows his eyes "However apparently, he had displayed some odd signs recently...he seemed to be incapable of focusing on the job at hand, but after a drug test...he was proven clean" he shrugs "Maybe he thought someone was after him?"  
Silver sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "We haven't got much, only that he was good at his job...that he had a sword that he wasn't meant to have and that he was teaching himself how to use it...and that he wasn't adjusting to life on the Ship that well"  
Kate nods "This one is a tricky one, if someone did kill him...what would they have gained out of it?"  
They all turn as Abby's voice suddenly speaks out of the laptop  
"Hey guys? The sword that MacDonald had around his waist...it came into contact with a hard metal, so Silver could be onto something, also it was sharp enough to slice someones throat open"  
Silver curls his tail at the praise and puffs out his fur as he turns to Kate "Maybe the Medical Corpsman has some records of accidents without witnesses? Something that could be a cut from a sharpened sword?"  
Tony glances at the book and nods "Maybe a sword fight got out of hand and that's why some wanted him gone...but why tie weights around his waist and drop him overboard?"  
Abby shrugs "No idea, however I found something else in his inside pocket" with that she holds up a piece of paper "It's a character sheet which I believe is for an MMORPG, that's short for Massive multi-player online role playing game"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "Could someone kill him for a game? If so...where would the evidence be?"  
Tony narrows his eyes "Considering how clever he was, if anything exists, then it's going to be on the Internet rather than on his work computer" he turns to the screen "Can you find out which game MacDonald was playing? His file didn't show anything regarding foreign language skills and so you're probably looking for something in English, along with that fact he was playing it on the Ships fancy computer"  
Abby smirks "Well, that's good...it should make it easier to find" with that she waves at the screen before it turns black.  
Silver chuckles and switches the computer to Ducky...and cringes at the sight of MacDonald opened up on the screen "Duck! Warn us next time" he shivers and pulls away, wrapping his tail around Tonys leg.  
Ducky chuckles "I guess looking directly into the bowls of a deceased isn't to everyone's liking"  
Tony rolls his eyes "What did you find?"  
Doctor Mallard sighs "Seawater in the lungs and foam in the trachea that proves cause of death was drowning" he turns to the screen "Seaman Russell MacDonald was alive when he entered the water" he cuts out the liver and weighs it "Also, there was no bruising, other than where the chains were tied around his waist, or anything that suggests this young man was forced into his death"  
Silver frowns "Are you saying it was consensual? That he either tied the weights to himself or allowed another to do so?"  
"I'm afraid that the evidence points to a yes for either option...the only fight this man had was to fight to breath"  
Tony nods and switches off the laptop before turning to Kate "Talk to the Medical Corpsman, follow Silvers hunch about an accident that may have been caused by a sword fight"  
Kate nods "I will do" with that she leaves the room.  
Silver curls his tail around his waist "You are leaving me here...aren't you" at the frown, he shrugs "When you were talking to that Officer about the swords being all accounted for...I heard him mention a shop in Roosevelt Roads Naval Station in Puerto Rico" he lowers his gaze "The best option is to fake a sale by a Petty Officer, to see if the Sale Assistant is selling swords...and the only one here able to do it is you" he smirks "Kate can't act and I'm a Felenico"  
Tony sighs and tugs Silver into a hug "It won't be long...between six and twelve hours" he pulls back and gazes into the ice blues "Can you manage?"  
The Felenico nods "Yeah, I'll be ok...but don't stay longer than necessary?"  
He smiles and kisses his cheek before heading off to find a uniform and catch his flight.  
Silver watches him go and sighs as he heads to the bunks and curls up the one furthest from the door as he thinks over everything they have learnt, while trying to keep his mind off the fact Tony is leaving him.

(Roosevelt Roads Naval Station)

Tony smiles as he tries on a pair of sunglasses and cocks his head to one side as he gazes into the mirror (These would look great on Silver) but turns as a woman's voice states  
"They look good on you Petty Officer"  
He smirks as he removes them "You think so?" at her nod, he places them on the counter "I'll take them then"  
She smiles and places them in a bag before giving him a flirty look "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
Tony bites his bottom lip "Well...you could sell me a Ceremonial Sword" at the shake of her head, he lets out a whine "Come on, its just a stupid sword...a souvenir to bring back home and brag about"  
She shakes her head and moves on to fold some clothes "I could lose my job"  
He sighs and narrows his eyes before leaning forward "It's just a stupid sword...I'll give you four hundred for it"  
A smile crosses her face and she narrows her eyes "Six"  
Tony whines "But they retail for three! Make it five" at the way she goes to leave, he rolls his eyes "Ok! Ok! Six it is" with that he pulls out the cash and once she takes it, he shakes his head "Right...don't get mad but-" he pulls out his ID "-I'm an NCIS Federal Agent and I need some info from you" with that he smirks and gestures to the staffroom "Now, lets go somewhere private where you can tell me as to who else you have illegally sold these swords too"

(USS Foster)

Silver jerks awake as the laptop beeps and yawns as he opens it, switching it on to reveal Abby bouncing on the screen "Hey, Abs"  
Abby smiles and waves "Hey Silver! Is Tony not back yet? Anyway, guess what I found!"  
He shrugs and stretches "Tony's still in Puerto Rico, he's waiting for a flight back here" he curls his tail around his waist "So...whatcha' got Abs?"  
A chuckle escapes her chest "How very Tony of you Silver, anyways I found the MMORPG...it's called 'The Immortals' and after going through the server logs, I can confirmed without a doubt that MacDonald played the game as a character Weylin, whose main rival had a character called 'Kinvaras'-" a smirk crosses her face "-their main mode of combat was Parlay, sword fighting, and guess what!"  
Silver rolls his eyes "What?"  
She bounces on the spot "The guy who plays Kinvaras logs on from the Foster, the exact same Ship that you lot are on at the moment!"  
He curls his tail in excitement "Well done Abs! I owe you a Caf-Pow!" with that he goes to shut off the laptop but pauses at Abbys voice  
"Wait up! I found something else!" Once Silver is back on the screen, she sends over a document "MacDonald had a character Diary...over twelve chapters! It may or may not have anything important in it, but I'm afraid you'll have to find out yourself as I am swamped my end"  
Silver nods "Thanks Abs, don't forget to take a break now and then"  
She nods and smiles with a wave before the screen goes black.  
He smirks and checks the document...only to wince at the amount of pages it includes. He looks up as the door opens and gives Kate a soft smile "Find anything?"  
Kate nods "There are quite a few suspicious accidents who could be our Killer-" she passes him a handful of folders "-take a few"  
Silver takes the folders before glancing at the computer. He bites his bottom lip as he asks "Kate? Would you mind reading through Seaman MacDonald's Diary? I left my glasses at my desk and...well, I get a headache if I stare at a screen to long"  
She smiles and nods while running her fingers through his impressive scruff "Sure thing Silver, I don't mind" with that she takes the laptop and heads off to curl up on a bunk.  
He watches as Kate gets stuck in and sighs as he tries to focus on the writing...but jumps as his mobile goes off and frowns as he answers "Silver"  
"Hey Furball! You miss me?"  
A purr escapes his chest at the sound of Tonys voice as he answers "Yes...are you on your way back here?"  
"I'm afraid It'll be a couple of hours before I'm back on board...but I found that MacDonald and three other Seamen illegally bought swords. I just got Abby to run their faces against the Database and their names are-" the sound of rustling papers can be heard before he continues "-Petty Officer James Guflor, Seaman Fred Resol and Petty Officer Ronald Zuger"  
Silver frowns "Hang on-" before opening one of the folders he had just read "-Zuger is one of the suspicious accidents, he cut his arm on a plate glass window but there is a note that states that there wasn't any type glass shards in the wound"  
"Hmm...maybe give this Zuger a visit? See if you can catch him at his station"  
Silver nods and closes the folder while wrapping his tail around his waist "Erm, Tony?"  
"Yeah?"  
He smiles "Did you get me anything from Puerto Rico?"  
A chuckle echos down the line "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't...but you aren't gonna find out until this Case is closed-" at the sound of a chopper arriving, he adds "-will be there soon, get started on the interrogation and I'll join when I can" with that the line goes dead.  
Silver smirks and shakes his head before turning to Kate "You ok to finish that? Or do you want to come with me to check Zuger out?"  
Kate glances up and shakes her head "I'm fine here, you go ahead" with that she turns back to the laptop.  
He flicks his tail and nods before leaving the room.

+NCIS+

Ronald smirks as he beheads the Orc and manages to evade capture...only to suddenly straighten and switch the screen back to the navigation data as a voice states  
"Killed anyone else recently, Petty Officer Ronald Zuger? Or should that be Kinvaras?"  
He looks up and shrugs "There is no Laws about virtual killings, Sir"  
Silver growls but straightens "Lets have a talk in private" with that he gestures for Zuger to take the lead and follows him back to his quarters. He slits his eyes at the indifference he spots as the man takes a seat and he stifles his growl as he sits opposite him.  
The Petty Officer raises an eyebrow as he glances at the Felenico "So...what is this about then? As I have work to be getting on with"  
Silver shrugs "How well did you know Seaman Russel MacDonald?"  
"Not well, he kept mostly to himself"  
He slits his eyes "Let me rephrase the question...how well do you know Weylin?"  
Zuger sighs "It's just a game, one that I am better at as Kinvaras has killed Weylin plenty of times...but its just a game"  
Silver cocks his head to one side and decides to use another route "How did you end up cutting your arm? Was it two men playing with swords?"  
He shakes his head "I don't know what you are talking about, I don't own a swor-" he stops as the door opens and curses under his breath as Tony walks in.  
Tony smirks "Look what I found in your possession"  
Silver smiles and wraps his tail around his waist before straightening his face and turns to the Petty Officer "You were saying?"  
Zuger huffs and runs a hand through his hair "Alright, it's mine...MacDonald suggested we bring the game to the next level by purchasing real swords and fight in damage control, in the machine shop at night" he shrugs "I thought it was a game, but MacDonald didn't"  
Tony frowns "That freak you out, Petty Officer?" At the nod, he slits his eyes "Is that why you killed him?"  
He looks at him in panic "I didn't kill him!" He looks between the two Agents and shrugs "The night MacDonald went overboard, I was helping out a fellow Crewman with a computer problem"  
Silver narrows his eyes "A big problem?"  
"Huge...just ask Petty Officer Robert Carnahan"  
Tony nods "Return to your station, we are done here for now" he watches him leave before taking a seat and running a hand through his hair as he turns to Silver "Go get Carnahan, see if he can confirm Zugers whereabouts-" he quickly grabs the Felenicos tail and smiles as he rubs the tip against his cheek before straightening "-I'll check on Kate"  
Silver shivers at the touch and nods before heading off to have a word with the Petty Officer.

+NCIS+

Tony smirks as he spots Kate curled up with the laptop on the bed and goes to surprise her...only to pause at the worried look on her face "Kate? What is it?"  
She jumps at the sound of his voice and scowls "When did you get back?" before shaking her head and gesturing to the laptop "I'm reading MacDonald's Diary...and it's worrying" at his frown, she continues "He seems to be detached from whats real and whats fiction...he believed the whole Crew was in league with Kinvaras and that they were all his enemies" she scrolls down "He mentions something about fleeing the ship and releasing a great plague against the realm as the sun sets beneath the next full moon...which is three hours from now"  
Tony bites his bottom lip in thought "Have you checked his records?"  
Kate nods "He had applied for the Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Weapons program and although he successfully passed the physical...he failed the psych"  
He nods "Right, see if you can find out any thing else in the Diary while I go inform the Captain that there is a bio threat onboard" with that he rushes out to seek the man in charge.

+NCIS+

Silver narrows his eyes before clearing his throat "Petty Officer Robert Carnahan, I need a word with you"  
The Petty Officer looks up and nods before leaving his station and follows the Agent into a side room. He glances at the bandage around the Felenicos wrists before shaking his head while reaching out to stroke along Silvers arm "You shouldn't let your Owner hurt you like that, there are Laws now that can help you"  
Silver growls and moves out of reach before curling his tail around his waist "The night Seaman Russel MacDonald went overboard...where were you?"  
Carnahan cringes "You don't think I killed him...do you?"  
"Just answer the question"  
He sighs and runs a hand through his hair "I...I have a lot of spare time and...and well, I downloaded a lot of...stuff onto my personal laptop" he shrugs "On the night in question, I got Petty Officer Zuger to clean out the hard drive as my CO was getting suspicious about what was on it"  
Silver raises an eyebrow "You downloaded porn" at the nod, he frowns "The Navy doesn't care what you download on personal stuff, not unless it's classified material"  
Carnahan cringes "It was...it was gay porn" he lowers his gaze "Not just gay porn...but Felenico porn"  
A sigh escapes his chest and he shakes his head "Right...so you can confirm that yourself and Zuger were together all night?"  
The Petty Officer nods before reaching out and strokes along the striped tail "I had a lot of stuff on it" a smile crossed his face "My favourite breed is the Tiger, only there was no white ones"  
He hides his cringe at the thick scent of arousal and flicks his tail out of range before standing "You are free to return to your stati-" he cuts off as his arm is grabbed and he is tugged back down into his seat. A dangerous growl escapes his chest as he glares at the man "Let me go, otherwise I shall get you done for assault"  
Carnahan smirks "A Felenico can't cry rape" with that he moves in for a kiss...only to end up with a fist to the cheek and he jerks away in shock before ending up on the floor.  
Silver stands "It's true that a Felenico has no rights in the eyes of the Law...but I am no ordinary Felenico" with that he pulls out his ID "I am a Federal Agent" he smirks at the way the Petty Officer pales and he gestures to the door "Now return to your station or do you really want me to arrest you?"  
The man scrambles up from the floor and quickly rushes out the door, leaving the room as quick as he can.  
Silver watches him go before sighing as he drops into his seat and runs a hand through his scruff (Sometimes I hate the fact I'm a Felenico) with that he gazes at his notes and shakes his head (Tony isn't going to like this) he curls his tail around his waist at the thought of his Owner and smiles as he heads off to find him.

(Control Deck)

Tony growls and grabs Zuger by his shirt before slamming him into the wall "I don't give two shits about your game! Do you want the Crew of this Ship to die!?"  
Zuger holds up his hands in surrender "Look...MacDonald was crazy! He actually believed he was Weylin! He actually thought he was immortal"  
He slits his eyes "He thought you were Kinvaras, that's why you fought with real swords"  
"I thought we were just playing a game but then he actually tried to kill me!"  
Tony growls "That's why you killed him"  
Zuger shakes his head "No! I just...I just challenged him"  
"Challenged him to what!?"  
"To go UA like he was always on about! I told him to take his sword and swim to shore"  
Tony frowns "But...why was he wearing weights if he was to swim to shore?" As Zuger refuses to answer, he slams him into the wall once more "Why was he wearing weights chained around his waist!?"  
He stares at the wall "I told him it was the only way he would prove to me he was immortal"  
Tony shakes his head in confusion "Why would you let him do that?"  
Zuger turns to look him in the eyes "To win the game"  
He lets go of him and walks off "Kate, look to see if we missed something" he looks up as Silver enters but before he can say something, the Lieutenant walks in  
"Agent DiNozzo, the Skipper wishes to speak to you"  
He nods and turns to Kate "Continue looking for that bomb" before making his way to report to the Skipper.  
Silver brushes his tail against Tonys arm as he leaves and heads over to Kate "Zugers alibi is confirmed but I think you already know that" he glances around and notes the panic in peoples eyes before turning to Kate "Speak to me, what have we got?"  
She nods and sighs "I don't understand...look MacDonald's Diary said something about cutting off the head so that the physical body will die...I have a feeling he was talking about the Crew rather than the Ship, as he believed that everyone was in league with his enemy. But then it talks about fleeing the ship and releasing a great plague against the realm as the sun sets beneath the next full moon...which could be a threat of a bio bomb"  
He thinks it over and flicks his tail "The plague part could be talking about Kinvaras, the fact that he has released the computer virus which has 'killed' his enemy...but as for chopping the head so the body will die? I think you are right, he is on about the Crew" he stiffens as he realises something "The head of the Crew? That's the Skipper!"  
Kate jumps up from her seat and glances at her watch "We have fifteen minutes! We have to hurry!"  
Silver turns and runs in the direction of his Owner "Quick! We haven't got much time!"

(Skippers Quarters)

Commander Rivers growls as he paces the floor "You have my Ship in chaos! All because of some belief of a threat on board! And yet no evidence has been found"  
Tony sighs "The threat is real, I have a gut feeling that something is going to happen an-"  
Rivers snarls "Enough! I will not let your false beliefs effect the order of my Ship any longer!" He narrows his eyes "You have found the truth of Seaman MacDonald's death and so Petty Officer Ronald Zuger will be dishonourably discharged and will face JAG over his involvement when we dock" he moves to stand in front of the federal Agent "As for NCIS...I want you off my Sh-" he jumps as the door swings open and scowls "Doesn't anyone at NCIS have manners!?"  
Silver ignores the question "Skipper, where are you at this time of day?"  
He frowns and shrugs "Here...I'm in here at sunset to sunrise"  
Kate cringes "Quick! Everyone out! The bomb is in here, MacDonald wasn't targeting the Crew...but the person in charge of the Crew!"  
Tony nods and grabs Rivers by his shirt collar before dragging the man out of the office.  
Silver shoves Kate in front of him before slamming the door shut and runs after the group...just before the room they had just left, explodes. He dives on top of Kate and flinches at the heat from the fire.  
Tony smirks as he gazes at the flames before turning to the Skipper "So...you were saying?"

(NAVY YARD, WASHINGTON)

Silver stretches himself out with a yawn before getting up and placing his finished report on Tonys desk, smiling as his Owner stands  
"Let's go home"  
He nods and curls his tail around his waist as he collects his bag and follows Tony into the lift. As the lift descends, he wraps his tail around his Lovers leg "I can't believe how the line between fantasy and reality was so blurred for MacDonald...that for him, destroying Zuger's website was every bit as real and violent as trying to kill the Skipper" he shakes his head "I don't understand how someone that smart can end up like that"  
Tony sighs and gently unwraps the striped tail from his leg before taking Silvers hand as the door opens to the CarPark "I don't either" with that he kisses the Felenicos cheek and heads to his car. Once inside he passes Silver a paper bag "From Puerto Rico"  
Silver smiles and peeks into the bag before groaning in arousal at the sight of many new toys and turns to Tony with a whine "C-Can we?"  
He chuckles as he pulls out of his parking spot and reaches over with his free hand as he cups Silvers cock "We never got to finish our session the other morning now...did we?"  
The Felenico mewls in arousal and thrusts into his Owners hand "Please?"  
Tony smirks and pulls back as he parks the car "Naked, on the bed, kneeling and prepped"  
Silver nods and scrambles out of the car, his exhaustion forgotten in his aroused state.  
He watches him go and chuckles as he slowly follows to give his Lover exactly what they both need, a touch of reality after a day like this.


	5. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 5

Silver looks up as Tony comes down from MTAC and curls his tail "We have a Case?"  
Kate and McGee both glance up and at Tonys nod, they grab their gear.  
Silver smiles and wraps his tail around his waist "Where are we going?"  
Tony finishes his coffee before grabbing his bag and heading to the lift "We're going to Saint Mary's River State Park in Maryland to look at a drop-tank which has Navy markings on it...and also a body inside"  
Kate frowns "A body? That's different" as the doors open, she takes the lead but pauses "Tony? Can Silver ride with me?"  
Silver cocks his head to one side but at Tonys nod, he sighs and follow Kate to the Van as McGee jumps in the Sedan with Tony. He waits until Kate pulls out from the parking lot before turning to her "Ok...wanna tell me as to why you want me with you?"  
She rolls her eyes "It could be because I wanted your company for a change" at his raised eyebrow, she huffs "Alright! The reason I wanted you to to ride with me...is that its Tony's fifteen year anniversary of when he joined NCIS" she shrugs "We are thinking of throwing him a Party at yours as soon as this Case is over, of course"  
He curls his tail in excitement but then sighs "My Team and Ziva won't be able to come" he runs a hand through his hair "But we could invite Mark and Damon?"  
Kate smiles "Already done and they would be delighted to join us" with that she parks beside Tonys car and turns to Silver "Remember, it's a surprise so try not to spoil it by telling him"  
A cringe crosses his face "I can't lie to him, not if he asks me outright...but I can deflect in order to try and keep it from him" he shrugs "That's the best I can do, I'm afraid"  
She sighs "I suppose it will have to be" with that she grabs her bag and leaves the van.  
Silver flicks his tail as he slowly follows her and meets up with his Owner and Tim.  
Tony narrows his eyes at the two of them before turning to the State Trooper "Now that the last of my Team have decided to show up...you can take us to the site, Lynch"  
Lynch glances between the Felenico and the others before shrugging "It's this way, a deer Hunter discovered a cargo pod buried in the ground. He opened it up and found that it contains the mummified remains of a dead Sailor of some kind" he turns a corner to reveal an open area where Ducky and Gerald are currently gazing inside the pod.

Gerald glances up and smiles at the sight of his fellow Felenico before turning to his Owner "Shall I call the recovery team to arrange transport of the pod to NCIS" at the nod, he gets up and brushes against Duckys side, scent marking him, as he heads off to get a better mobile signal.  
Silver flicks his tail and turns to Tony "Shall I take photos?"  
Tony stares at him, narrowing his eyes at the way Silver refuses to make eye-contact, but nods before turning to Kate "Start the sketches-" and then McGee "-Bag n tag" as he walks over to the person who found the container "You opened it?"  
The man nods "I-I thought it was a missile or a bomb until I cleared the leaves away and found the hut" he shrugs "But I didn't touch anything after I found the King Tut!" He nervously runs a hand through his hair "That is seriously messed up"  
A smirk crosses Tony's face but he schools his features "We will need your fingerprints just to rule yours out from others which may be found" at the man's nod, he turns to Lynch "Can you sort that out?"  
Lynch nods "It'll be my pleasure" with that he leads the witness back to his van.  
Tony watches him go before sighing as he heads over to Ducky "You got a time of death yet?"  
The ME shakes his head with a chuckle "Anthony, this pod was airtight...there was no air or bugs inside" he shrugs his shoulders "The only way I could find a time of death would be back at the Lab" he watches as Tony squats down beside him and peers inside the pod  
"Wait a minute" with that he leans in gestures to the uniform "He is a Lieutenant, not a Sailor"  
Ducky nods "I do believe you are correct" he looks up as Kate walks over  
"I've done the sketches and Silver has done the Photos" she glances at McGee and at his nod, she turns back to Tony "And McGee has finished bagging"  
Tony glances at his Team, narrowing his eyes at Silver before nodding "Right lets head back-" he grabs the Felenicos tail and shakes his head "-not you. You will ride back to the Navy Yard with the Pod on a flatbed while Duck and Gerald comes with us"  
Silver lowers his gaze and nods before moving over to stand beside the Pod as everyone leaves. He wraps his tail around his waist and sighs as he gazes at the corpse "I hope we find out what happened to you...and that we wrap this Case up quickly" with that he straightens his back and stands at Parades Rest as he awaits the truck to carry them back.

(Later in the Evidence Locker)

Silver sighs in relief as he is finally back at NCIS and helps the men load the pod into the building, smiling at the sight of Abby waiting for him "Hey Abby"  
Abby bounces on the spot "What have you got for me?"  
He smirks as he dismisses the helpers before turning to the Forensic Scientist "This container is a 370-gallon external fuel tank from an F-14 Tomcat...and inside it is a mummified corpse of a Lieutenant"  
Her eyes widen in shock before a smile crosses her face "Well, that's new" with that she heads over to the equipment bench and puts on safety glasses before picking up a single power saw "Let's take some fingerprints before opening it up!"  
Silver watches as she works and wraps his tail around his waist "Has Kate told you about the Party?"  
Abby looks up from placing the prints into the computer and cocks her head to one side "Tony's fifteen one?"  
He nods "Yeah, Kate has invited Mark and Damon...and hopefully the rest of the Team" he shrugs as he plays with his tail "D-Do you think I could invite Toby and Kort?"  
She bites her bottom lip as she powers the saw "I dunno Silver...Tony doesn't like Kort and Fornell isn't going to come if he can't bring his Felenico" with that she slices the Pod open before giving her friend a small shrug.  
Silver sighs and runs a hand through his hair "What about if I distract him with sex?" He jumps at the sound of Tony's voice right behind him  
"And just why would you need to distract me from, Silver?"  
The Felenico cringes and lowers his gaze "I...er?"  
Abby gives him a soft smile before turning to Tony "I got some partial prints off the hatch that aren't the Hunter's...also I should be able to obtain a serial number from the bottom of the Pod although the number's worn off" she steps back and gestures to the Pod "Can you two lift the top off? So we can see what we have"  
Tony narrows his eyes at his Felenico but nods as he puts on some gloves before moving to the top of the Pod as Silver takes the bottom and together they remove the top. He gazes inside and lifts the Dog-Tags into the light "Lieutenant Mark Schilz" he turns to the corpse "It's taken awhile, but at least you are home now" with that he turns to Silver "I want the TFOA report...it stands for-"  
Silver interrupts him with a growl "I know what it stands for! It's the 'Things Fallen Of Aircraft' report" with that he lashes his tail and stalks off to search the Archives.  
Abby watches her friend go before turning her glare back to Tony "Why do you have to be so mean!? You and I both know that he didn't have to ride with the Pod! Nor did he have to help the men bring it in while all the time listening to the degrading remarks that he is 'only' a fuck toy and nothing else!"  
Tony flinches at her anger and sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "He is hiding something from me Abs...and I don't like it" at the continued glare, he huffs and rolls his eyes "I'll make it up to him later, right now we have a Case to close"  
The Goth slits her eyes "You had better"  
He rolls his eyes as he turns back to the corpse to take some photos and frowns "He isn't wearing shoes?" Before cocking his head to one side as he picks up the hand and gestures to the Wedding ring "He also left someone behind"  
Abby sighs and heads over, helping Tony remove the corpse and place it in a body bag for Ducky "There's not much for me to look over, other than the golf clubs and bag...I just have the outer shell of the Pod and whatever samples the Duckman sends my way"  
Tony nods and kisses her cheek "You'll get answers, Abs...you always do" with that he wheels the body bag into the lift "I'll take our Lieutenant Mark Schilz to Ducky and get Kate with McGee to search for the Wife"  
Abby watches him go and sighs "Right, lets begin"

(Archives)

Silver growls and lashes his tail as he forces himself to calm down before putting in his glasses as he searches through boxes full of folders to find the right report. He looks up at the sound of someone entering and gives Ned a smile "Hey...what you down here for?"  
Dorneget shrugs "Myself and Agent Carlson are in Cold Cases, been told by Pacci to get some fresh ones" he cocks his head to one side "What are you doing down here?"  
The Felenico growls as he glares at the box "I need to find a TFOA report"  
"When was it typed?"  
A sigh escapes his chest "No idea, Duck hasn't got a time of death yet...it could have been anything from months or years ago" he shrugs "All I have to go on is that it's from an F-14 Tomcat"  
Ned cringes "Well...good luck in finding it" with that he grabs a box of Cold Cases and leaves.  
Silver watches him go and sighs as he continues in his task.

(Autopsy)

Gerald looks up as Tony enters and cocks his head to one side as he notes that Silver isn't with him. He swivels his ears and flicks his tail as he gets up before entering his Owners Office.  
Tony nods in greeting as he sits on one of the empty slabs "Found the Wife, Kate is on her way to talk to her...McGee pulled up the Lieutenants record, he was reported missing off the USS Eisenhower on March 4th, 1994 and he was listed as a deserter thirty days after disappearing" he runs a hand through his hair "Also Schilz received a dishonorable discharge and was later charged in absentia with stealing 1.2 million dollars from the Eisenhower's safe-" he shrugs "-he also happened to be the Ship's disbursing Officer"  
Doctor Mallard nods while continuing with the Autopsy "While I am flattered that you have decided to share what you have found...but may I ask as to why you have decided to come to me with it?"  
A sigh escapes Tony's chest and he shrugs "Has Jack or Gerald said anything about Silver? As I know he is keeping something from me but he won't tell me what it is" he runs a hand through his hair in frustration "Last time he kept a secret from me...Miles and Jarvis stole him from me"  
Ducky looks up in shock "I assure you, it will not be anything so life threatening" at the narrow eyed glare, he sighs "Jethro will reveal all as soon as the Case is closed" with that he turns to the body "Lieutenant Schilz broken jaw was postmortem, I believe it was caused by one of the golf clubs striking him in the face as the Pod crash-landed" he looks up at Tony "Our Lieutenant was killed before being placed in the Pod"  
Tony sighs "Right, I had better inform the Team that this has now turned into a Murder Investigation" he jumps off the table and heads to the exit, but pauses as Ducky calls him  
"And please remember to apologise to Jethro...Abigail informed me about your behaviour towards him"  
He rolls his eyes and waves his hand, signalling that he heard him as he heads back up to his Desk.

(Bullpen)

McGee looks up as Tony walks pass and holds out a folder before nodding to his computer "I got you the Case folder of the missing money...I am now searching for NCIS Special Agent Richard Owens, who investigated the Case"  
Tony nods while taking the folder and heads to his desk before reading through the notes...only to scowl at the sloppiness of the investigation.  
Tim cringes at the dark look on Tonys face and jumps as his computer dings before turning to his Boss "I've found him, he works in the Pearl Harbor NCIS" at the raised eyebrow, he nervously sallows "Erm...I shall bring him in" with that he gets on the phone and arranges to bring the Agent back to Washington.  
The sound of the Elevator snaps Tony out of his annoyed thoughts and in inwardly cringes at the sight of a tired Silver carrying a folder.  
Silver smiles "Found it, took me all day...but I found the TFOA Report" he opens up the folder "The missing Pod came from the USS Eisenhower on March 4th, 1994. Lieutenant Commander Farnsworth was the Pilot of the Tomcat that dropped the Pod, containing Schilz's body, and that the golf clubs belonged to Lieutenant Lynch, Farnsworth's Radar Intercept Officer" he smiles as he shakes the dust from his tail "So we now have a date and a time of death"  
Tim sighs "Silver? Kate had already found the date and has headed out to speak to the Wife"  
The Felenico frowns in confusion "But...but I spent all day in the Archives" he turns and gives Tony a hurt expression "Why didn't you come and get me, considering you already had the info I found?"  
Tony shrugs "I was hoping you'd find something we were missing" with that he takes the folder and begins reading it...only to look up at the ding of the elevator as Kate walks in.  
Silver growls and takes a seat at his desk to rub the dust out of his hair and scruff.  
Kate pauses at the sight of the Felenico before shaking herself and turns to Tony "I interviewed Schilz's Widow, Mary Wiles, who has remarried and has a Daughter named Alicia, who happens to be the Lieutenants young Daughter...she was born the same day Schilz went missing back in 1994. Also due to Schilz getting a dishonorable discharge, she didn't get any death benefits or dependent support from the Navy for her Daughter...but seeing as we know he was murdered, we can clear his name and put this right!"  
Tony sighs "First we have to find out if Schilz did take the money only to be double-crossed" he shrugs "Its not a grantee that he was Innocent"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "Wiles? Her name is now Wiles?" At the nod, he frowns "The new Husband...his name, is it Randy Wiles? The man who was the Assistant Disbursing Officer?"  
Kate shrugs "The very same...but I doubt he took the money, seeing as being on the shooting range is his day job and at night, he does freelance accounting. Also they rent a house, Alicia attends public school and he drives a six-year old Saturn" she turns to Tony "I checked it out to see if Schilz did manage to send the money before his murder and he didn't"  
Tony narrows his eyes "If he didn't then who did?" He runs a hand through his hair in annoyance before standing "Go home, we shall start afresh tomorrow and hopefully find some answers"  
Silver watches as Tim and Kate practically bolt out of the Bullpen and he growls in annoyance as he follows his Owner into the lift and into the car.

(DiNozzo Residence)

Tony sighs as he feels Silvers annoyance through their Bond and he shakes his head as he dishes up the spaghetti and meatballs before carrying the plates upstairs to their Bedroom.  
Silver growls as Tony enters and he turns his back on him while drying his tail  
"How was your bath?"  
"It was fine"  
Tony huffs and sits down beside him before placing the plate next to him "Made you dinner" he hides the smirk at the sound of Silvers stomach growling while he turns to his own meal.  
Silver sighs as his annoyance fades at the scent of food but he aims a glare in his Owners direction "You forgot about me...didn't you?"  
A cringe crosses his face and he ignores the piercing blue gaze "No, I was...I was worried about you" he runs a hand through his hair before deciding to be honest "You are hiding something from me and I...and last time you did that, Jarvis and Miles stole you"  
The Felenico stiffens at the words and lowers his gaze "I-It's nothing like that" he looks away "Kate wants me to keep a secret, it's nothing bad or dangerous...and I know you can make me tell you, but please don't"  
Tony glances at him, noting the defensive posture and sighs "Ok Silver, I won't make you tell me" he reaches out and strokes along the Felenicos spine, smirking at the shiver of arousal before standing and picking up the plates "Get yourself ready for me"  
Silver bites his bottom lip and smirks as he removes the blanket from his lap, revealing the fact he is naked before leaning back and spreading his legs "I already am"  
A groan escapes his chest at the sight and his jeans suddenly become rather tight at the erotic sight. He shakes himself out of his arousal and quickly dumps the plates on the chest of drawers before pouncing and attacking Silvers lips.  
Silver yelps at the move before growling as he flips them over while tugging off Tony's top. His eyes darken in arousal at the sight of his Owners skin before leaning down and nuzzles the furry chest. He smirks and lets out a playful growl as he nips at a pebbled nipple, chickling at the yelp of pain before moving to the other while removing Tony's belt.  
Tony gasps and arches up as a talented tongue moves down his chest at the same time a hand slips into his boxers. He gazes down with a smirk and lifts his hips, helping his Lover to strip him before watching with hooded eyes as Silver moves into position and slowly sinks down onto his length. A whine escapes his chest as he runs his hands over Silvers smooth thighs "Silver? Jethro...move"  
The Felenico shivers at the sound of his birth name and follows the order by beginning to rock. A rusty purr echos from within his chest as he wraps his tail around Tony's leg. He gazes down and smiles as he shifts his weight...before gasping in pleasure as the cock within him brushes against his prostate "S-Shit!"  
He chuckles at the curse and shakes his head as he rocks his hips to meet him "Not gonna last much longer, Gunny" with that he wraps his fingers around the Felenicos length and strokes him at each rock before smirking "Cum, Gunny"  
Silver stiffens and tips his head back with a roar as he shoots his load all over Tony's chest at the same time he feels wet heat explode within his rear.  
A grunt escapes Tony's chest as Silver passes out on top of him and he chuckles as he runs his fingers through the Felenicos scruff before sighing as he turns in for the night.

(Bullpen. Next Morning)

Silver stifles his growl as Agent Owens gets too close for comfort and he cocks his head to one side before suddenly turning to his computer, just as Tony rounds the corner  
"Whatcha' got?"  
Tim jumps and quickly turns to his computer "Lieutenant Farnsworth and Lynch died in a ramp strike two years ago, so both are dead ends"  
Silver hides his snicker at the turn of phrase before pulling up his notes "Abby has found that the Pod was attached by two hooks and the release mechanism wasn't activated by the Pilot. Instead, it was set up to fall off the plane on its own and whoever set it up hoped it would hit the ocean but it hit the ground instead...only for a Deer Hunter to stumble upon it" he shrugs "That's it"  
Owens growls "I don't understand why you are bothering with this Investigation! Lieutenant Schilz was responsible for the robbery and Wiles and Toner are innocent because Wiles attended an all-night poker game and Toner was in female country of which the Navy ran like a sorority and that no men were allowed"  
Tony slits his eyes and stands "Owens, McGee with me...lets check the USS Eisenhower, Kate take Silver and chat to Toner" with that he gets up and storms off.  
Silver watches him go and sighs "Kate? I just got to pop down and see Abby, I won't be long"  
Kate nods and heads to the lift "Meet you at the car"

(Abby's Lab)

Silver cocks his head to one side as he hears Ducks voice and smile as he enters "Hey, whatcha' got?"  
Abby squeals and pounces on the Felenico before taking the Caf-Pow "You first Duckman!"  
Doctor Mallard chuckles before removing his glasses and cleans them "Schilz died due to the fact that he was stabbed by a thin, sharp object. Also I asked, Abigail to recheck the Lieutenant's uniform for anything regarding some unexplained hairline fractures to the pelvis and lumbar vertebrae"  
Silver frowns "Could it be from his violent descent?"  
Ducky shakes his head "I'm afraid not, the fractures occurred right after he was stabbed"  
Abby nods "Poor guy, he had just found out that he was going to be a Dad...only to get murdered" she sighs and leans against Silver before shaking herself "Anyway, as I followed Duckmans request...I found some odd orange fibres that I have no idea where they are from"  
Silver nods "Ok Abs...good job" he kisses her cheek before heading up the stairs to meet up with Kate.

(USS Eisenhower)

Tony glances around the disbursing office and turns to Owens "The money was never found and considering the fact that Schilz was dead in a Pod!"  
Owens growls "The safe hadn't been jimmied and that when I interviewed Petty Officers Wiles and Toner, they had both told me that the cash was the only thing missing...nothing else"  
Tony slits his eyes "And you took their word for it? Maybe you and Toner had something going on with each other"  
He shakes his head in annoyance "I wasn't screwing around with Erin because she had something else going on with an airman, Petty Officer Ted Martínez"  
A thoughtful look crosses his face "We know Wiles is clean and Silver is checking Toner, but what happened to Martínez? Where is he now?"  
Owens shrugs "Last time I heard, he was he was honorably discharged in June 1994"  
Tony pauses and turns to look at him in shock "Really!? The same year as the money went missing...and you failed to make a connection!" He slits his eyes in anger and moves into Owens personal space "Go! Find me everything you can about Martínez from the moment he was discharged up till now!"  
A cringe crosses Owens face and he quickly scrambles out of the Office and back to the car to load up his laptop to start the search.  
Tony watches him go and shakes his head before running a hand through his hair, but turns as he hears a thud and cocks his head to one side as a Petty Officer drags a mail bag over the knee knockers. A sigh escapes his chest as he takes out his mobile  
"Silver"  
"Hey Furball, what did you find?"  
A chuckle echoes down the line "Well...Toner definitely has the money, however she won it on the Lottery"  
"Really?"  
"Yup, me and Kate are heading back"  
Tony nods "So are we, Owens really fucked up this investigation-" he pauses to let the Officer with the mail bag pass before continuing "-we may have found a link...a Petty Officer Martínez"  
"Petty Officer 2nd class Ted Martínez? He was working on the flight deck, as the plane captain, the night of the robbery"  
He pulls back and stares at the phone in shock before growling "Why the fuck didn't you mention this earlier!? It's no coincidence that Martínez was the Plane Captain on the Tomcat that dropped the Pod containing Schilz's body...and yet you failed to mention it!" with that he cuts the call before storming off the Ship and heads to the car.  
Owens glances up as the car door opens and cringes at the dark look on the Senior Agents face before stating "Petty Officer 2nd class Ted Martínez...he was working on the flight deck, as the plane captain, the night of the robbery...and considering he went missing after being discharged, it looks like he stole the money after murdering Schilz and dropping him off the plane"  
Tony growls and turns to his colleague "Find him! I want him found and brought to justice" he switches on the engine and pulls out of the parking space before putting his foot down as he heads back to the Navy Yard.

(Bullpen, Navy Yard)

Silver slits his eyes in anger as Tony storms into the Bullpen and he lashes his tail as he turns back to his computer screen.  
Kate cringes at the tension in the air and jumps as her phone goes off.  
Tony ignores the atmosphere as he glances at Kate "Who was that?"  
Silver smirks as he leans back in his chair "Toner was lying, she won less money than she stated...which meant she lied to a Federal Agent" he cocks his head to one side and braces himself, just as Abby jumps him  
"YOU WERE RIGHT!" She smiles and kisses his cheek "I've matched the prints that were on the Pod to Martinez but that's no big surprise since he was the Plane Captain...however with that other print, I found nothing good enough to take to Court but if my life depended on it, I'd say that it was 'her' right middle finger that made that print"  
Tony narrows his eyes in thought before turning to Kate "Bring her in...but don't tell her why"  
Kate nods and heads off.  
Owens silently curses and looks up at the others "I traced Martínez back to Guadalajara, Mexico before losing him" he shrugs "I then checked with the local police...only to find out he was killed in a motel in Piedra Negras" he runs a hand over his face "He is literally a dead end"  
Abby sighs from her position in Silvers lap "I reckon she killed him and kept the money" she shrugs "It was only her and him who knew about the crime, considering they killed the Lieutenant" she turns as Silver curls his tail around her waist  
"Abs? Did you ever find out what that orange fibre was?"  
The Goth huffs "It's cotton canvas, dyed Orange Number 7, but it's not a life preserver because they're made of urethane-coated nylon" she shrugs "I don't know what else to check it against as what else is orange on a Ship?"  
Everyone jumps as Tony stands and watches as he takes Abby's hand and leads her into the elevator.  
A smile crosses Silvers face at the sight and chuckles as he leans back in his seat before turning to a confused McGee and Owens. He shrugs "Tony will close get her, let him work his magic" with that he stands and stretches himself out.  
McGee smiles and runs a hand over his face "Good...I'll start the procedure to rectify the wrong caused to Schilz Wife and Daughter"  
Owens huffs and crosses his arms over his chest "Lets wait and see before popping over the champagne" he shakes his head as he leans back in his seat "Toner isn't just going to admit to covering up a murder and stealing the money" he shrugs and turns to the lift as Kate and Toner walk in followed by Abby and Tony "Now this I gotta see"  
Tony smirks as he nods to Abby to play the recording of an animated version of Martínez killing Schiltz "So...Toner, is that how it happened?"  
Toner shrugs "It could have, but then again, how would I know?" She turns to the Goth "It's not quite Disney-like...however the scenario's working for me" with that she goes to stand, only to be pushed back into her seat  
Silver growls "The show isn't over yet" before retaking his position at the back.  
Tony smirks and shakes his head "Schilz had to have known that Martinez was going to kill him and due to the fact, Schilz would have resisted...especially in passageway full of sailors" he shrugs "Martínez would have murdered him in disbursing, but then there's the problem of getting the body to the Pod where he dropped Schilz out of the sky"  
Abby bounces and waves her hand "I know the answer! He hid the Lieutenants body in an orange mailbag and then dragged him to the Pod"  
Silver nods "But Martínez would have gotten some unwanted attention about the orange mailbag he was dragging through the Ship"  
Owens stands and turns to Toner "I remember how you were capable of turning heads simply by walking-by"  
Tony smiles and nods to Abby "Now this is what I believed happened" with that they all turn to the plasma to watch a new animation of better quality showing Martínez dragging the mailbag through the Ship while Toner follows him, flirting around to keep anyone from noticing Martinez as he walks pass.  
Toner slits her eyes "That's good, bravo, but it won't hold up in Court" with that she stands and goes to leave, only to be blocked by the Felenico.  
Silver smirks "Yes, you are right...however we found your fingerprint at the Crime Scene" with that he loads up the screen showing the fingerprint matching to her photo.  
She rolls her eyes "Well done, you must have found loads considering I was serving on the Ship!"  
The Felenico slits his eyes and smiles "I never said it was from the Ship, I got it courtesy of the Mexican authorities" he shrugs "It came from the pistol that was used to kill Martínez in Piedra Negras...the pistol you used" his tail curls at the way she pales and he smirks "Either you confess here or you'll get a one-way trip to Mexico to deal it through their system"

+NCIS+

Silver sighs in delight as he finished the last of his report and stands while stretching out his back. He looks up at the sound of movement and smiles as Tony brushes pass.  
Tony smiles as he runs a hand through Silvers scruff and sighs as he sits in the Felenicos chair before tugging him into his lap "I'm proud of you Silver, but I am surprised" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "It normally takes days for the Mexican Feds to send over evidence"  
The Felenico cringes and shrugs "Well...I er may have bluffed a bit" he stiffens as Tony as fingers pause within his scruff and he lets out a soft whimper as the sensitive fur is tugged  
"You gambled the outcome of this Case...on a bluff?"  
Silver lowers his gaze and wraps his tail around his waist before nodding "Yes, we all knew she did it and she would never had confessed to her part otherwise...and I couldn't allow her to get away with the murder and robbery"  
Tony narrows his eyes but huffs and shakes his head as he releases Silvers scruff "Well...at least everything went to plan" with that he pushes off the Felenico off his lap and stands "Come on then, we have my 'surprise' party to go to"  
A frown crosses Silver's face "How...?"  
He rolls his eyes as he takes Silver's hand "Jethro, I'm a Senior Federal Agent. I can easily find out the truth"  
Silver huffs and shakes his head "Abby told you didn't she?"  
Tony chuckles and wraps his arm around Silvers shoulders "Yeah, but don't worry...I'll still act surprised" he kisses his Lovers cheek "And once the party is over, you can distract me with sex all weekend long, heck I may even let you Top" with that he walks out the lift and up to the Ferrari before turning to the frozen Felenico "You coming?"  
Silver shakes himself out of his aroused thoughts and licks his lips "Not yet but I will be" he jogs up to the car and gets in while curling his tail around his waist as they set off home.


	6. High Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 6

Silver pauses at the sound of the landline ringing and growls as Tony goes to push him off. He slits his eyes and sinks his claws into the mattress, pinning his Owner to the bed as he spreads his weight on top of him "No! We have two days left of our time off! I am sure Agents Carlson and Dorneget can cope without you for a while longer" with that he forces Tonys legs apart before grinding their arousals together.  
Tony rolls his eyes and goes limp "How do you know its Work? It could be either Jack or Senior calling"  
The Felenico growls before moving down Tonys body, licking and nipping at the hard muscle as he makes his way down to his prize "You were saying?"  
A shiver of arousal runs up his spine as a rough tongue licks up his cock before moving south. He jerks in shock as a wet finger, along with that wonderful tongue, slips into his rear and he forgets about the phone as he gives into the pleasure of being slowly stretched open. After a third and fourth finger easily slips in, he reaches down and tugs at the silver strands of the Felenicos hair "I'm ready"  
Silver whines at the words and lines himself up...only to snarl as Tonys mobile goes off and he is once more pushed away as his Owner gets up to answer it. His tail lashes at the bed as he curls around Tonys pillow while glaring at his Lover.  
Tony ignores he glare as he answers his mobile "DiNozzo"  
"Yo! Boss! It's Stan, Stan Burley"  
A wide smile crosses his face "Stan? Wow, its been a long time since I heard from you! How's life as an Agent Afloat?"  
"Well, that's the reason I'm calling...I help with a Case on the USS Enterprise. Two days ago an arresting-gear operation went 'wacko' while on liberty in Rota and his crew-mates found him naked in the freezer of a Club with his body temperature being 106"  
Tony frowns "Well judging by the symptoms you've described, the man's a chronic drug user"  
"The man's tox-screen, which was taken less than three weeks ago, was negative...look, I hate to admit it, but I don't have enough time to work on this by himself and I need your help"  
He glances at the growling Felenico and sighs "Arrange a lift, we'll be there soon"  
"Thanks Boss"  
Silver slits his eyes and lashes his tail before jumping out of their bed and storms into the Bathroom.  
Tony watches him go and sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "Great, just what I needed" with that he heads to the guest room and takes a shower there.

(USS Enterprise)

Silver ignores Tony as he turns to Sasha "Don't worry if you get lost, as moving about a Ship is a difficult task...sometimes you have to go down two and up three to get where you're going or up one and down three" he shrugs "The bulkheads are all labelled to help you out, so don't worry"  
Carlson cringes "I'm starting to wish that Kate and Tim were here instead of me"  
The Felenico chuckles "MaGee gets seasick and Kate's out of State visiting her Sister" he shrugs "You were the only one available seeing as Dorneget is on loan to Pacci's Team as they have caught a break on their Cold Case" he looks up as the door of the plane opens and slits his eyes at the blonde man who takes his Owners hand with a wide smile  
"Boss! Tony! I'm so glad you could make it"  
Tony smiles and climbs out of the plane before turning his friend into a hug "It's good to see you Burley" with that he turns to his Team "Stan, meet Special Agents Silver DiNozzo and Sasha Carlson"  
Stan frowns and cocks his head to one side "Silver? But he is a Felenico?"  
Silver growls and bares his teeth before lashing his tail "Yes. I am a Felenico, but I am also a NCIS Special Agent!" He takes an aggressive step forward, only to snarl as Tony tugs him back by his Collar  
"I'm Sorry Stan, I think he is pissed because you interrupted an intimate moment"  
Stan clears his throat as he turns pink and quickly changes the subject "We had another tox-screen done on Bobby Wilkes. It show traces of meth in his system"  
Tony nods and turns to Carlson "Sasha, go interview Petty Officers Gil Niles and Peter Shrewe on Deck Five" before turning to Silver "And you, talk to Chief Petty Officer Reyes" with that he turns to Stan "I need to see tapes of Wilkes 'in action' as an arresting gear operator...as maybe the answer lies there"  
Stan smirks "I've only got about a hundred hours worth of footage" he shrugs "I've also got one of the rooms on hold for us"  
Tony smiles and pats him on the back "Good job Stan! Looks like somethings doesn't change and I can still rely on you to get things done"  
Silver curls his lip as his Owner walks off with his arm around Stans shoulders. He flinches as a hand is placed on his shoulder and lowers his gaze "I'm ok Sasha" before straightening "Lets head off" he turns to face her "Will you be ok?"  
Sasha rolls her eyes "I'll be fine" before kissing his cheek and heads down the stairs to find Deck Five.  
The Felenico sighs and runs a hand through his hair before turning to gaze out across the Ocean "I can do this" with that he slowly makes his way down the stairs.

(Sickbay)

Tony narrows his eyes at the young man and shrugs "So, Petty Officer First Class, Bobby Wilkes...just how long have you been popping pills?"  
Wilkes shakes his head "I don't do drugs! I had never touched anything like that!"  
Stan sighs "So you have a habit of hiding in freezers while in the buff?"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Who is your supplier? As according to your symptoms and piss test, you have been on meth for months now"  
Wilkes begins to panic as no-one listens to him "I don't do drugs! And neither does anyone else in my Crew"  
Stan turns as he is passed a note and sighs "Tony, the Commander wishes to talk to us" with that he turns to Wilkes "We'll give you some time to come clean, as I doubt you'd want this on your record" with that he leaves.  
Tony watches him go before glancing at Wilkes "It would be easier on you if you told the truth"  
Wilkes lowers his gaze "But I am...I don't do drugs" he looks up as both Agents leave and he sighs as he rubs a hand over his face in defeat.

(The Bridge)

Commander Stovic slits his eyes at the two NCIS Agents before leaning back against the wall "I need this drug problem found and stopped immediately"  
Tony nods "We'll do that we can to get this problem fixed and sorted"  
Stovic sighs and rubs a hand over his face "See that you do, as lives depend on it" he glances to the left as a Petty Officer walks in and whispers to him. He stiffens and turns to the Agents before dismissing the Officer as he growls "I have just been informed that a Felenico is aboard my Ship...does someone care to explain!?"  
Stan cringes and rubs the back of his neck in a nervous manner "Erm...well...er?"  
Tony rolls his eyes before straightening "Silver is a Felenico, but also a NCIS Agent"  
The Commander shakes his head "It's nothing but a fucktoy with fur! And I don't want it on board my Ship a minute longer!" He moves into the head Agents personal space "Do I make myself clear, Agent DiNozzo?"  
Tony slits his eyes "Crystal"  
Stovic nods "Good. Now, about this drug pro-" he stops at the sound of an alarm and frowns "What is happening!?"  
Stan gestures to the window "A plane is about to land but there's a man on the Deck!"  
Tony cringes as he spots one of the Flight Deck Crew having a meltdown in the path of an incoming plane...but watches in shock as a white Siberian Tiger grabs the man by his arm and tackles him to the floor just as the plane lands on the Deck. Once sure Silver is ok, he turns to the Commander "So, what were you saying about the Felenico?"  
Stovic jumps at the question and clears his throat "I...er" he shakes himself before straightening "It can stay on board, at least until NCIS has sorted this problem out" with that he dismisses them.

Stan runs a and through his hair as they make their way back to the Sickbay "That Silver is reckless"  
A frown crosses Tonys face "What do you mean by reckless? He has just saved the life of that Officer"  
Burley shrugs "He almost lost his own in the process...I guess he isn't just a pampered pussy of a fucktoy"  
Tony stops and turns to glare at Stan "Silver isn't just a fucktoy" he slits his eyes "He's a Marine and a NCIS Federal Agent...and you should show him some respect and treat him as such"  
Stan holds up his hands in surrender "I didn't mean anything by it...it's just that he is a Felenico after all" he opens the door and steps through, only to pause at the sight of a shirtless Silver.  
Silver cringes at the glare he gets from Tony and instantly shifts his stance into Parades Rest, while lowering his gaze and holding his hands behind his back.  
Tony slits his eyes and turns to ask Stan to find out the status of the man Silver saved, only to growl as his fellow Agent is currently checking out his Felenico. He narrows his eyes in anger and headslaps Stan "Once you have finished staring at MY Felenico...maybe you could go check with the Flight Surgeon on how the Flight Deck Crewman is doing?"  
Stan cringes as he rubs the sting away from the back of his head and sighs "Sorry Tony, it's just that I have never seen a Felenico that looks more beast than man" he shrugs "But at least now I can see what you meant" at the raised eyebrow, he gestures to Silver "No-one would believe that he could be a Toy, not with a body like that"  
Silver winces at the growing anger he can feel through the Bond and he wraps his tail around his waist as Stan heads off, leaving him alone with his pissed Owner.  
Tony slowly circles the trembling Felenico, pausing as he spots Silvers firearm and badge held within the Felenicos grasp "Well...at least you didn't lose these" with that he takes them and moves back to face him. He gazes into Silvers face and sighs as he cups his chin "I am not angry with you"  
The Felenico hesitantly looks up before lowering his gaze once more "I know you don't like me showing off my body, not since it has changed...but I didn't bring my spare set of clothes and the only shirts the Ship has are too tight and hurt my scruff" he bites his bottom lip before straightening and looking his Owner in the eyes "I had no choice but to shift forms to save that Officer and I'd do it again if I had to"  
Tony stares at him before nodding "I know you would" he kisses his cheek, smirking at the soft purr before pulling away and removes his NCIS jacket "Here"  
Silver smiles as he puts it on, shivering in arousal as he is covered in his Owners scent. His tail curls up in delight before looking up as Stan re-appears.  
Stan raises an eyebrow at the sight of Silver but turns to Tony "I spoke to the Flight Surgeon and he told me that Shrewe, the Flight Deck Officer your Silver saved, has been sedated and it looks like the same as Petty Officer Wilkes with his symptoms also suggesting long-term meth use" he shrugs "However Shrewe's last random drug test was also negative"  
Tony frowns "Something is very wrong here" he turns to Silver "Go find Carlson, hopefully she has something...and send her to chat with the Urinalysis Coordinator while you go and check Shrewe's rack for narcotics" he glances at his watch "Meet back at the room in an hour"  
Silver nods and heads out, but pauses as he hears Stan ask Tony to lunch and his heart sinks as his Owner agrees. He shakes his head as he heads off to carry out his Orders while pushing away the hurt within his chest.

(An Hour Later)

Silver growls as Stan stands too close to Tony for his liking but calms as Sasha softly strokes along his tail  
"He doesn't mean anything by it"  
The Felenico nods and curls his tail around her arm before turning to Tony "There was nothing in his rack and all his Crewmates say the same...that none of them do drugs and that the 'code of silence' doesn't sit with them due to the fact lives are at risk"  
Tony thinks it over and nods, but narrows his eyes as he spots Silvers tail wrapped around Agent Carlsons arm. He pushes down his possessiveness as he growls "Silver, go interview Shrewe, hopefully he can explain what happened on Deck"  
Silver flinches at the growl and nods before standing and leaving the room.  
Sasha watches him go and sighs as she turns to Tony "I spoke to the Urinalysis Coordinator, Lieutenant Norski, he told me that the urine samples aren't tested on board as they're shipped stateside" she shrugs I got in touch with the Lab that tests the samples and have ordered them to be sent to Abby, in hopes that she can solve the issue with the results"  
Tony glances at his watch "Abs should have the results by the following morning" he turns to Stan "Take Carlson and talk to Chief Petty Officer Reyes, see if he can spread some light on why two of his Crewman are currently in the Sickbay"  
Stan nods and allows Carslon to take the lead as he follows behind her.  
Tony watches them go and sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before taking a seat on one of the bunks "I have to control this jealousy...otherwise I'll lose him again" with that he leans back onto the bed as he thinks things through.

(Sickbay)

Silver lashes his tail as he glares at Petty Officer Shrewe "So how long you been taking meth?"  
Shrewe shakes his head "I've never taken any drugs! Heck! I've never consumed alcohol or had any tobacco in my life...it's against my Religion"  
The Felenico rolls his eyes "According to the tests and the symptoms that you came in with...you are a chronic drug-user and I will find out the truth" he turns and goes to leave, but jerks back as Corpsman Milano pushes pass him and rushes to Wilkes bed.  
Milano cringes as he checks Wilkes pulse, only to find nothing and immediately turns to the Flight Surgeon "It's a Code Blue!"  
The Flight Surgeon rushes in and begins using a crash-cart to get Wilkes's heart going again.  
Silver sighs as they call time and he stares at the dead Petty Officer before turning to the Surgeon "Get him sent to NCIS for Doctor Mallard to perform the Autopsy...and inform his Family"  
He nods and begins to carry out the Order.  
The Felenico sighs and runs a hand through his hair before slowly making his way back to his Owner to inform him of Wilkes death.

+NCIS+

(Next Morning)

Silver yawns and stretches himself out with a groan before sitting up and running a hand through his hair...only to pause as Tony, Stan and Sasha stare at him. He cringes as Stan raises an eyebrow  
"Nice of you to join us"  
Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Right people, lets focus here" with that he runs a hand through his hair "Wilkes might have been murdered because he was going to give up the name of his supplier"  
Burley shrugs "I've found something which might answer the mystery" with that he turns on the computer and shows the footage which shows Reyes handing his men something, but the image is too grainy to make out what it is.  
Silver cocks his head to one side "Maybe Abby can enhance it? So we can see what it is?"  
Tony nods "Get Ducky up on that while myself and Stan go through the rest of the footage together" he turns to Sasha "Go chat with the Air Boss, see what he makes of Reyes"  
Stan smirks as Carlson leaves at turns to Tony "Just like old times then" with that he wraps an arm around Tonys shoulders as they leave the room together.  
Silver bares his teeth and sinks his claws into the mattress, forcing himself not to lose control before taking a deep calming breath as he switches on the Laptop and smiles at the sight of Gerald in his Human form.

Gerald looks up at the feeling of being watched and glances around in confusion before yapping in excitement at the sight of Silver on the computer "Silver!"  
Ducky turns at the happy sound and smiles "Jethro! To what do we owe this pleasure?"  
Silver chuckles "Hey Duck...just called to see if you know how Wilkes died"  
Gerald jumps onto the table and lays down as his Owner approaches.  
Ducky gestures to the tube which is stuck on Geralds chest and arm "This is Wilkes artery and this-" he hold up a bag "-represents the IV bag" with that he blows into the pipe before sizing the bag, causing a bubble of air to be stuck in the tube "It caused his heart to stop and death was instant"  
Gerald stiffens and gurgles before going limp and rolls out his tongue.  
The Doctor shakes his head "I do apologise"  
Silver chuckles and shrugs "No probs...now, how can you be sure that someone blew into the bag?"  
Ducky goes to answer, but Gerald beats him to it  
"The gas bubble found in Wilkes's heart was 6% C02, meaning it was breath that killed him" he looks up and smiles at his Owner "I've learnt a lot from you"  
Silver nods and leaves them to it "Thanks guys" before shutting off the computer and heads out to have a word with the man who first noticed something was wrong.

(Sickbay)

Silver slits his eyes before clearing his throat "Corpsman Milano, a word"  
Milano cringes and follows the Agent into the Flight Surgeons Office.  
The Felenico lashes his tail "You were the last to see Wilkes alive"  
He shakes his head "Look, when I went to go change the bag out, Wilkes was alive and when I came back, Wilkes was dead! I didn't do nothing!"  
Silver growls but nods as he senses the truth before narrowing his eyes "Your prints were found on the bag which killed the Officer"  
Milano shrugs "My prints are everywhere...but I didn't kill him"  
Silver curls his tail around his waist as he dismisses him, watching as the man practically runs out of the Office before he relaxes his aggressive posture and runs a hand through his hair...only to look up as Sasha enters  
"Silver? A second set of prints have been discovered on the saline bag...and they belong to Petty Officer First Class Bobby Wilkes"  
A frown crosses Silvers face and he sighs as he connects the dots "Wilkes committed suicide, he made a call to his very proud Father who happens to be a retired Chief Petty Officer...and I guess it didn't go right" he runs a hand through his hair "The poor Kid, he wasn't even 30!"  
Carlson softly strokes the Felenicos tail "I'm sorry Silver...but he thought he had no way out" with that she kisses his cheek before remembering the other reason she came to find him "Abby has the results from the pee, it tested clean but she also found that Wilkes and Shrewe's samples are exactly the same! Most of the samples are from the same person"  
Silver flicks his tail in thought before nodding to himself "Go to the record office and see who did carried out the tests while I go chat with the Flight Deck Crew"  
Sasha nods and softly strokes the back of his neck, carding her fingers through his scruff "We will solve this Case and then you and Tony can continue having 'fun' like you were before the call"  
His cheeks heat up and he playfully narrows his eyes as he slaps her rump with his tail "Go on, I'll meet you back at the room" he watches her go before straightening as he heads out to the Gym.

(Flight Deck)

Tony narrows his eyes at the Chief Petty Officer Reyes before cocking his head to one side "Just what did you give Shrewe before he had a meltdown?"  
Reyes raises an eyebrow "I didn't give him anything"  
Stan shakes his head and points up "We have footage of you handing Petty Officer Second Class Shrewe a white pill"  
A look of disbelief crosses the Officers face "You can see a small pill from a camera that high?"  
Tony smirks "You can if you get the image enhanced...now, I repeat my earlier question. Just what did you give Shrewe before he had a meltdown?"  
Reyes huffs and pulls out a small bottle of pills "I gave him one of these...its a caffeine pill, to give him a boost do he could concentrate" he shrugs "How was I to know he would jump off the deep end?"  
Stan quickly takes the bottle before discreetly holding Tony back as he turns to Reyes "I hope you don't mind...but we will have to keep hold of these for you"  
"Keep them" with that he gestures to his trainee's "Now, do you mind if I continue with my work?"  
Tony dismisses him with a wave and snatches the bottle from Stan before heading back to the room "Now, lets test these and see just what they are" he suddenly pauses and gazes at Reyes before nodding "Stan, lets take a detour and check the Chief Petty Officers rack incase he has another supply"  
Stan sighs as he follows behind "But we don't have any grounds to search there" at the glare, he lowers his gaze "This is why I left the Team, you don't follow the Rules"  
He rolls his eyes "I may not follow the Rules to the letter, but at least I get results! Now stop whining and hurry up!"  
Burley huffs and pucks up the pace.

(The Gym)

A yawn escapes Silvers chest and he stretches out his body before taking a seat on one of the benches, but turns at the sound of a voice  
"Hey, Felenico, I never got to thank you for saving Petes ass out there" he holds out his hand "Petty Officer Second Class Gil Niles"  
Silver smirks "No probs" he stands as he takes the Officers hand "Agent DiNozzo, Silver"  
Niles chuckles "What's your rank" at the look of confusion, he shrugs "I recognise another Marine when I see one, so...whats you rank, Marine?"  
The Felenico smirks "A Gunny. Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he shrugs "I had a life before my Gene kicked in" he takes a seat "But enough about me, lets talk about Shrewe and Wilkes"  
A sigh escapes the Officers chest "I don't know what to say about them" he runs a hand over his face "Wilkes is...was from a proud Military Family, there was no way he would dirty the uniform. As for Shrewe, he wouldn't touch drugs...not with his strict Religious reasons" he shrugs "Heck, I don't understand any of this"  
Silver nods "Ok, thanks anyway for the chat" he stands and yawns once more.  
Niles frowns "Are you ok?"  
"Just tired"  
The Officer smirks "Heck, no worries" he pulls out a small bottle "Take one" at the uncertain look, he shrugs "It's just a caffeine pill"  
Silver smiles and takes one "Thanks, I haven't had a chance to get a cuppa yet" with that he takes the pill and hands the bottle back "We will get to the bottom of this, you have my word"  
Niles nods with a smile "That's all I need, as I know you'll honour it" and watches him go.

(30 Minutes Later)

Silver frowns as everything moves in slow motion and he shakes his head as he tries to clear his vision while making his way back to the room. As he walks down a corridor, he turns as someone grabs his arm  
"Silver? You ok?"  
He stares at Sasha before letting out a purr and rubs himself against her "I good am"  
Carlson cringes and gently guides him back to the room "Silver? What have you taken?"  
The Felenico smiles as he wraps his tail around her waist as he continues rubbing himself against her "A pill...caffeine, nice man gave" his purr increases in volume as they enter the room and he slits his eyes before pouncing on her, pinning her to the bed while nuzzling her neck.  
Sasha stiffens and growls as he tugs a hand free before pushing at his chest "Let me go!"  
Silver whines as he grinds his erection against her "I no wanna" but turns at the sound of someone entering and mewls in delight at the sight of his Owner.  
Tony pauses at the scene in front of him and growls as he stalks forward, grabbing Silver by the Collar and drags him off the female Agent "What the fuck is going on!?"  
Carlson cringes and quickly sits up "I-It's not what you think!" She holds up a hand and gestures to the Felenico "I think he's been given something"  
Stan frowns and turns to the Felenico, noting the pin pricked pupils and sighs "Tony, she's telling the truth...look at his eyes"  
Tony scowls and huffs before cupping his Felenicos face and gazes into his eyes. His anger fades at the sight and he frowns "Silver? Who gave you the drug?"  
Silver shakes his head before jumping to his feet, to pin his Owner against the wall as he nuzzles his throat "No drugs...pill caffeine from Niles, got who from Reyes them" he pulls back with a frown as he thinks over what he said and shakes his head "Reyes gave Niles them"  
Stan smirks "That means we can nail the Bastard!"  
A sigh escapes Tonys chest "Afraid not, all we have is an Officer with meth who claims his Commander gave him them" he shakes his head as he softly pets Silvers scruff "We need to catch the Bastard in the act" he turns as Carlson clears her throat  
"I may have something" Sasha shrugs "With some gentle persuasion...Norski has admitted to swapping the urine samples without the Officer's knowledge, I have him arrested and heading back to NCIS...but he refused to implicate Reyes into anything" she runs a hand through her hair "He is willing to take the full blame for it all"  
Silver whimpers as his skin suddenly feels to hot and he turns away from Tony to lay on the bed. He rubs himself against the mattress and whines as he struggles to get out of his jacket.  
Tony frowns at the behaviour before turning to Stan and Carlson "Both of you, go get Petty Officer Niles here...but don't tell him what for" his eyes narrow in thought "If Silver is right about him, he may help us to solve this drug problem"  
Sasha bites her bottom lip and glances at Silver before turning to Tony "Boss? Will you be alright to be alone with Silver? As he...as he got rather forceful earlier" she runs a hand through her hair "He didn't hurt me...but then that was because you interrupted"  
Tony shakes his head "Silver won't harm me or anyone" he shrugs "Drugs have different reactions on Felenicos, some make them drowsy others make them aroused" he turns and softly pets the soft strands of Silvers scruff "Besides, he has been given a nastier cocktail of drugs before and he still kept a part of himself inside the haze within his mind" he turns back to the young woman "I'll be fine, now go"  
Carlson hesitates before nodding and heads after Stan.  
He waits until they are alone and turns to Silver "You silly furball, what have you gotten yourself into?"  
Silver whimpers and tugs off the jacket before removing his shirt. He rolls onto his back and gazes up to his Owner "Hot...too hot"  
Tony frowns and only now notices the flushed skin. He shakes his head and huffs before helping his Lover out of his shoes and trousers, but stops his from removing his boxers "No, they stay on" with that he stands and heads into the small bathroom and returns with a small dish and a flannel "On your front"  
The Felenico whimpers but follows the command, rolling onto his front...only to stiffen as his scruff is rubbed up the wrong way and he lets out a deadly growl.  
He rolls his eyes at the sound and soaks the flannel in the water "Now this will be cold" with that he runs it into Silvers fur, grabbing his tail in order to stop it from hitting him as he pins the Felenico down.  
Silver snarls at the move but quietens as the base of his tail is slapped. A whine escapes his chest as he rolls onto his back to gaze up at his Owner "Sex...?"  
Tony shakes his head "No, not at Work" he turns as the door opens and slits his eyes as Petty Officer Niles enters.

Niles pauses at the sight but stands to attention "You wanted to see me, Sir?"  
Tony smirks as he stands "Yes" before removing his cuffs "I am arresting you for drugging your Crewmates and swapping the urine to cheat the tests...and also for drugging a Bonded Felenico" with that he goes to slap on the cuffs but Niles moves out of the way.  
The Officer shakes his head "I did none of that! I don't do drugs and neither does anyone else in my Crew" he straightens and takes an aggressive stance "Granted, I had meddled in my Past...but never since I was ensigned! I would NEVER disgrace the uniform!"  
Silver looks up at the raised voices and growls as he rolls back onto his front, slitting his eyes at the black man who threatens hos Owner.  
Tony glances at his Felenico and shakes his head before turning to Niles "Silver stated he got the drug from you...and as you know, I Felenico cannot lie"  
Niles cringes and runs a hand down his face before digging through his pockets and pulls out a small bottle "I-I gave him one of these...but its just a caffeine pill! Officer Reyes gives them to all of us when we need a pick up" he hands it over "It's harmless"  
He slits his eyes and gazes at the bottle before heading over to the table "You got these pills from Reyes?"  
"I already told you that"  
Tony shakes his head as he grinds a pill down and places it in the sample bag, cracking the test spot and sighs as the liquid turns blue "Look...it's positive, which means I now have grounds to arrest you-" he holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting "-but, if you want to clear yourself, I could use your help in nailing Chief Petty Officer Carlos Reyes"  
Niles glances at the test kit before turning to watch as the Felenico whimpers on the bed and huffs as he straightens "Agent DiNozzo...you have a deal" he slits his eyes "That man has been drugging my Crewmates, drugging me and caused Bobby to kill himself due to the shame it caused on his Family's name" he nods "I'm at your service, at NCIS's service and I'll help put Reyes away"  
Tony nods and glances at his watch "What time are are you due on Deck"  
"In 40 minutes"  
A smirk crosses his face "Good, now this is the plan" with that he walks Niles out of the room as they discuss his plan.

(Later)

Tony smirks as he handcuffs Reyes as he states "I am arresting you for drugging you Crew and swapping the urine to cheat the tests" he slits his eyes "And also for being a Bastard"  
Reyes growls "I did what I had to do when it came to getting my men up to speed...as lives count on them"  
Stan sighs "And what about Wilkes? He was a victim of a leader who betrayed his trust...and that of all your other men"  
Tony nods to Niles "Thanks for your help" with that he turns to Carlson "Take him back to NCIS and don't let him out of your sight" he watches her go and sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before turning to Stan "Well...it looks like we have solved the Case"  
Burley smirks as they walk back to the room "We work well together, always have done...but don't take it the wrong way, but I think I prefer working on my own as an Agent Afloat"  
A smirk crosses Tonys face "That's ok Stan" he opens the door and smiles at the sight of Silver sleeping on the bed "You have become a good Agent...and I am proud of you"  
Stan clears his throat as his cheeks heat up "Thanks Boss" he nervously rubs the back of his neck and shrugs "I'll er...sort out a helicopter for you guys" with that he turns and leaves.  
Tony watches him go as he slowly approaches the sleeping Felenico "Hey Sleeping Beauty...time to get dressed"  
Silver yawns and rubs himself against the mattress with a rusty purr. He rolls onto his front and crawls into his Owners lap "Tired..."  
A smirk crosses his face as he kisses Silvers neck, above the Collar, while running his fingers through the soft fur along the Felenicos spine "Come on Gunny, get dressed"  
Silver whines and yawns "I'm tired...but ok" with that he struggles into the jacket.  
Tony shakes his head and gently lays him down before helping him into his trousers and shoes. He looks up as Stan enters  
"Hey, chopper's ready"  
He nods "Thanks Stan" with that he helps Silver onto his feet "Gonna get Silver home so he can sleep it all off"  
Stan smirks and takes Silvers other side "Here let me help, its the least I can do" he stiffens as a tail wraps around his waist but relaxes as he helps the Felenico out onto the Deck and into the helicopter. He turns to Tony and smiles as he holds out his hand "Thanks again, Tony...I couldn't have solved this without you"  
Tony smiles and tugs him into a hug, ignoring the growl from behind him as he pulls back "It was my pleasure, Stanley...and it was good to see you again, don't leave it so long next time" with that he winks at him before climbing into the chopper.  
Silver looks up and purrs as he wraps his tail around Tonys waist while yawning "Home?"  
He nods "Yeah, Furball...lets go home" with that the helicopter takes flight and heads back to Washington DC.


	7. Sub Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 7

Silver looks up as Kate puts the phone down and he cocks his head to one side "There a Case?"  
Kate rolls her eyes "You know perfectly well there is one! As I know you could hear the conversation, so why ask?"  
He shrugs "I don't want to be rude and besides, it's good manners to ask...of which you should practice more often"  
"Practice what? Listening into your conversations?"  
Silver smirks and flicks his tail "No, not that" he gives her a smile full of teeth "Manners...you need to practice your manners as it's rather unlady-like of you"  
Tony smirks as he comes round the corner and hides his chuckle at the glare Kate is giving Silver. He shakes his head and bins his empty coffee cup "Grab you gear" but pauses at McGees desk and shakes his head "Not you Tim...you are off active duty until that gunshot injury is fixed"  
Tim sighs "But Boss! What shall I do in the meantime? As the Teams paperwork is up to date!"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "How about training up Dorneget and Sasha? They have their target practise to do...and I am sure if we need any computer stuff, Tony will call"  
Tony nods "Good idea" he turns to Tim "Probie, you can get the Probie's up to date with their training" he places a hand on his shoulder "I don't trust other Teams to get them up to our level of standard"  
Tim smiles and straightens in his seat "You can rely on me Boss" with that he watches them go before turning to the newest members of the Team "Dorneget! Carlson! Front and center!"  
Ned yelps and scarpers out of his seat to stand in front of McGee and beside Sasha.  
Sasha rolls her eyes at the young man before turning to McGee "What shall we practice first, Boss?"  
McGee just smiles, deciding he likes the sound of 'Boss' and stands "Follow me, Probies...follow me"

(Norfolk Naval Base)

Silver scrunches his nose and gags at the thick acrid scent and shakes his head to get rid of the smell.  
Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Silver, go take the workers statements...Kate, with me"  
Kate smirks at the Felenico and heads off with Tony.  
A growl escapes Silvers throat but he huffs as he heads off, only to smile as Gerald jogs up to him. He lets out a chuckle "You couldn't stand the smell either?"  
The Amur Leopard smirks and shakes his head "Yeah, it's awful" he shrugs "I kept gagging and Donald told me to go with you"  
Silver smiles and gently nudges him with his shoulder "Come, lets get these statements before Tony gets stressy"  
Gerald nods "Ok, I shall follow your lead" with that they head into the office to chat to the men who found the body.  
Tony watches them go and sighs as he turns to the Medical Examiner "So Duck...what we got?"  
Ducky gestures to the body " I'd say by the smell and state of the body, that hydrochloric acid was the chemical used and I believe that the body was in the acid for less than twenty-four hours given the extent of damage inflicted on the poor fellow" he sighs "The only way we shall be able to find out who the victim is will be by his DNA records...but I did notice this-" he gestures the the arm "-its some kind of birthmark or tattoo"  
Kate nods and finishes up her measuring "At least we will find out who he is and hopefully find out why someone went to all that length just to hide his identity"  
Tony sighs and shakes his head "The Armed Forces DNA registry is backlogged and we won't hear anything from them for the next 48 hours...which could be too late" he removes his hat and runs a hand through his hair "This area is a secure one, not just anyone can dump a body in acid and wait for it to be taken away" he shakes his head "The Killer had clearance...but why make the body unidentifiable?"  
Doctor Mallard stands and gazes out to Sea "Who knows, it could have been to hide who he killed...or maybe he wanted to swap places with him" he turns to gaze at Tony "It's a difficult place to get within a mind of a Killer" with that he turns to Kate "Caitlyn, would you mind going to find Gerald? As I doubt Jack would be pleased to hear that I lost him on a Naval Base"  
Kate smiles "Sure thing" and goes to head off, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder  
"No, let me" Tony smirks "I gotta find Silver as well" he gestures to the body "Help Ducky load the body into the truck and then find us a place to camp for the night" at her nod, he heads off in the direction the Felenicos went in.

+NCIS+

Silver gazes at the Protesters, watching them as they walk in circles while waving their signs about as they chant  
"Save the Whales!"  
"Stop the Sonar!"  
He shakes his head and flicks his tail as he turns to one of the Guards "You shoot any of them yet?"  
The Guard smirks "I've been tempted but its bad for PR"  
Silver chuckles and wraps his tail around his waist "Yeah, I can't blame you" he cocks his head to one side and holds out his hand "Silver DiNozzo, NCIS Agent"  
The man smiles and accepts the handshake "Erik Miller" he gazes at the protesters "They have been chanting like that for about three weeks now" he shrugs "But as long as they stay on that side of the fence and don't show any signs of aggression...we can't move them on"  
The Felenico cringes "Three weeks? Heck, you deserve a medal"  
Erik shrugs "Its not that hard" but turns to take a proper look at him, noting the Collar and tail as he states "I can imagine things worse than listening to whale-huggers chanting all day" he rubs the back of his neck "Being a Felenico is one of them"  
Silver rolls his eyes "It's not as bad as you think it would be"  
"How would you know? Felenicos are taken from their Families at a young age and are taught the act of sex until sold on" Erik shakes his head "It's basically modern slavery" he turns and sighs as he gestures to Gerald "Look at that one, for example...he is so skittish and judging by the bump in his jeans, he is also erect and waiting for his 'Owners' permission"  
Gerald looks up as he feels someone watching him and yaps as he runs up to Silver, rubbing himself against him as he tries to calm himself down.  
Silver holds back his growl as Gerald scent-marks him and sighs as he turns to Erik "The only reason Gerald is acting skittish is because he needs the reassurance of his Owner" he shrugs "All Felenicos suffer when they are separated as they are a creature of love" at the eye roll, he smirks "Yeah, I know it sounds sappy but it's the truth"  
"If it's the truth, then why aren't you affected?"  
The Felenico sighs and gently strokes a hand through Geralds scruff "I take it you have noticed my build and markings? The ones that show I am a White Siberian Tiger...a very rare breed" he shrugs "There are only two of my kind in the World and so...twice I have been stolen from my Owner and then returned to him"  
Gerald whimpers and rubs himself against his friend, but stiffens at the growl only to calm as Silver wraps his tail around his waist.  
Silver shakes his head at the Amur Leopards behaviour and turns back to Erik "I had a life before becoming Silver" he smirks "I was a Marine, a Gunnery Sargent with a Wife and Daughter...but their murders triggered my gene and I became Silver" he cocks his head to one side "I have lived two lives and have seen both sides of the coin" he shrugs "And I can say, without a doubt, that being a Felenico isn't as horrible as it sounds" he turns and smiles at the sight of Tony before turning to Erik and holds out his hand "It was nice chatting to you, but I have Work to do"  
Erik smirks and accepts the handshake "Thanks for the chat, I hope you finish your Case early so you can have fun with your Owner"  
The Felenico chuckles and glances at Tony "Me too" with that he nods his goodbye and heads off to his Owner "Hey"  
Tony smiles "Hey, Kate has found us a room on Base for the night" he turns to Gerald "Also, Ducky is ready to leave"  
Gerald nods "Good, as there are too many people here"  
Silver rolls his eyes and tightens his tail around the Amur Leopards waist "Lets get Gerald to Duck before finding Kate so we can close this Case"  
Tony shakes his head in amusement as he shows them the way. He glances at Silver "What is up with you and Kate?"  
The Felenico shrugs "Nothing, I just like to wind her up that's all" he turns at Geralds yap and smiles as he lets him go and watches as the Leopard runs up to Duck and he waves them off before following Tony to the room as they turn in for the night.

(Next Morning)

Silver yawns and stretches himself out before sitting up to watch Tony talking to Abby and Duck on the laptop. He jumps up and quickly jogs over.  
Tony glances at his Lover before turning back to the screen "So cause of death was blunt force trauma?" At the nod, he runs a hand over his face and turns to look at Abby "And what do you have?"  
Abby bounces and gestures to the mark on the victims arm "It was a tattoo that has been burnt away by the acid...my guess was some kind of dolphin? I have the computer trying to recreate it"  
Silver frowns "Submariners have tattoos...our Victim must be one" he nods to Abby "Thanks" and switches off the laptop as he turns to Kate "Check the rotas to see how many Subs are in currently in Port"  
Kate narrows her eyes at the Order but at Tonys raised eyebrow, she huffs and checks the computer "There are five Submarines currently in dry dock and the USS Philadelphia left at 06:00 this morning"  
Tony gives her a thoughtful look "Check the Alpha Rosters, are any missing a Crewmember?"  
She clicks a few buttons before shaking her head "No...everyone is accounted for" she turns to Tony "You thinking what I am thinking?"  
Tony nods and runs a hand through his hair "We have an imposter on board posing as a Submariner...but the question is, why?"  
Silver sighs "The only way we will know the answer is to find him and ask him" he gazes out the window "It has to be the USS Philadelphia that the imposter is on" he turns to Tony "We need to speak to the Submarine Squadron Commander and tell him that there is a threat on board" with that he heads to the door with Tony and Kate following behind.

(Captain Veitch's Office)

Silver winces as Tony and the Captain argue about the fact Tony wants himself and him to go aboard the USS Philadelphia to find the imposter. He cringes at the glare sent his way and he curls his tail around his waist as he stands beside Kate.  
Tony growls as he slits his eyes "We have reason to believe there is an imposter on board and that he is a threat to life!"  
Veitch narrows his eyes "I have nothing against you going on board...but I will not allow a Felenico!" He straightens and glares at the Agent "You can leave you fuck toy at home as yourself and Mrs Todd can board the Submarine"  
Silver flinches at the term and lowers his gaze before turning at a touch on his shoulder.  
Kate smiles at him and turns to the Captain "Silver is an Agent and before his Felenico Gene activated, he was a Marine fighting for his Country" she straightens "Besides...do you really want us to get the Secretary of the Navy involved?"  
Captain Veitch slits his eyes at the threat...but glares at the Felenico as he turns to DiNozzo "You have three days, two days to solve this 'issue' before returning here"  
Tony nods "Yes Sir" and turns to Kate "Sort out the helicopter before checking the personnel files at Base, send me over the ones from the six new recruits"  
Kate smirks "Yes Boss" before taking out her mobile as she heads to the Base Office to carry out her Orders.  
Silver watches her go and sighs as he wraps his tail around his waist while following behind Tony.  
Tony huffs as he notes Silver body language and shakes his head "You shouldn't take things like that to heart...you aren't a fuck toy, nor a sex slave" he turns and places his hands on the Felenicos shoulders "You are my Lover and Husband" with that he softly kisses him before smirking "Now, lets find our imposter"  
A half smile crosses his face as he takes Tonys hand "Lets"

(USS Philadelphia)

Silver shakes the Seawater from his tail as they board the Submarine and nods in greeting to the Commander.  
The Commander raises an eyebrow at the sight of the Felenico and turns to the Lead Agent "I'm Commander Robert Peters of the USS Philadelphia, I have agreed to help NCIS but we're about to undergo an Anti-Submarine Warfare exercise against one of the other Submarines, the USS Augusta" a smirk crosses his face "And we better win because I have a bet with the Augusta's Commander involving an expensive bottle of Stoli"  
Tony raises an eyebrow "Well then, the quicker we get this Investigation over with, the quicker you can continue with your exercise" he straightens "Which room shall we have? And I need the five new Recruits to be ready for their interviews...but under no circumstances are they to talk to one another"  
Commander Peters slits his eyes but nods as he turns to his Officer "Rogers is the Chief Of The Boat, he shall round up the men and keep them from talking to one another...also he shall stop you from moving unsupervised around my Sub, as I can't have a creature like that distracting my men"  
Silver growls but at Tonys look, he forces himself to calm down and keeps quiet as he follows his Owner into the room. He slits his eyes at Rogers look of disgust as the COB leaves to round up the five men.  
Tony sighs as he spots the bristled fur along Silvers tail and shakes his head "Stop being so techy and get reading those files, as we only have thirty-six hours left to find this imposter"  
The Felenico lashes his tail but takes a seat before taking out his glasses and puts them on as he begins reading the files.

(Two Hours Later)

Silver flicks his tail as the last man leaves the room and he turns to Tony "Well...you have any ideas?"  
Tony huffs and runs a hand through his hair "Each recruit lied and kept information from us...Drew claims to be from South Boston but has no accent, Thompson lied about his year of graduation from High School, Vaughan didn't mention his Wife, Norris forgot which year he left College and Dingle didn't mention about his previous deployment" he sighs "Each one could be our imposter" he turns to Silver "Did you get anything from them?"  
The Felenico shrugs "I got a vibe from Thompson...there's something he was hoping stays hidden" he runs a hand through his hair "I also got something from Drew, but I think that was just nerves? The other three...nothing besides genuine confusion at being questioned"  
He thinks it over and sighs before standing "Maybe we have the wrong Sub? But then...none of the other Submarines would fit"  
Silver stands and wraps his arms around Tonys waist, nuzzling his neck in a comforting gesture "The killer went to great lengths to make sure that the body didn't have any features when it was found. It means that whoever murdered the Submariner had twenty-four to forty-eight hours to do whatever they were planning...so it has to be this Submarine"  
Tony leans back against Silvers chest but turns as Commander Peters walks in.  
The Commander narrows his eyes at the sight of the Agent and Felenico hugging and shakes his head "Did you get what you wanted?"  
Silver huffs and releases Tony as he steps back while lowering his gaze and shifts into his Parades Rest "Not yet"  
Tony frowns at Silvers move but turns to the Commander "Just how could someone damage the Ship from within?"  
The Commander shrugs "If you don't know, then maybe its best you get the hell off my Sub so I can continue with my work!" He turns at a deep growl and slits his eyes at the Felenico "I won't allow your presence to effect the workings of my Ship any longer" with that he turns to the COB "Rogers, return the men back to their stations...we have a bet to win"  
Tony narrows his eyes "We are not leaving until this issue is resolved!" He straightens "I need to talk to my Team and see if they have any leads to the identity of our Imposter"  
Silver steps forward as the Commander begins to disagree and shrugs "The quicker we talk to our Colleagues...the quicker we solve the Case and are off your Ship" he glances at Tony before wrapping his tail around his waist "Then you can win the bet against at the Augusta"  
Commander Peters gives him a thoughtful look and nods "Fine, you have one hour and then we dive out of communication range" with that he storms out of the room.  
Tony watches him go before growling "Get Abby on the laptop while I go get us something to drink"  
Silver raises an eyebrow "The COB isn't going to allow you to wander around the Ship"  
A smirk crosses his face as he kisses Silvers forehead "He will if he doesn't know I've gone" with that he heads to the door and silently slips out.

Silver shakes his head and turns to the screen, just as Abby pops up  
"Silver! Hey, what's up?"  
He chuckles and shrugs "Nothing much...all the recruits are not being totally honest and nothing stands out in the files" he runs a hand through his hair "Any luck your end?"  
Abby sighs and shakes her head "Afraid not...Mr Grant doesn't match any of the recruits" at his look of confusion, she smirks "Myself and the Duckmyster think the image of the dead Submariner looks like Cary or Hugh Grant"  
Silver rolls his eyes and huffs "He doesn't match up with anyone?"  
"No...I wish I could be of more help, but it looks like we'll have to wait until the Arms Forced Database gets back with a DNA match"  
Silver growls and wraps his tail around his waist as he thinks over his options...only to pause as a thought comes to mind "Abs, what if our Imposter had either worked in personnel or has an accomplice who could have altered the service record before we or Commander Peters got it?"  
Abby straightens and smiles "That could explain as to why I haven't got a match!" She grabs the phone "I'll get Kate to check it out-" she holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting as she continues "-don't worry, Pacci will go with her"  
Silver smirks "Thanks Abs, let me know what you find" with that he waves before shutting the laptop and turns to face the door as it opens.  
Rogers pauses at the sight of the Felenico and gazes around the empty room before cursing and quickly leaves to find the Agent.  
Silver cringes at the angry look and sighs as uncurls his tail "You're in deep shit Tony"

+NCIS+

Tony smirks as he gives the COB the slip and quietly heads up to Thompson "I have more questions for you"  
Thompson jumps and huffs "The COB told me that you have finished with me, I have nothing left to tell NCIS"  
"Well then, maybe you'd like to explain as to why you lied about your year of graduating from High School? Along with the reason of why you were kept a year late"  
The Petty Officer cringes "I didn't mean to fib...I just'" he runs a hand through his hair with a sigh before straightening "The reason I was kept a year and graduated late...it was because I'd been in Juvenile" he shrugs "The reason I lied was because if the Navy found out, I'd never seen the inside of a Sub"  
Tony slits his eyes but nods as he senses the truth "I'll need to check...but I accept it" he turns as the door opens and smirks "Busted"  
The COB narrows his eyes "Commander Peters ordered that you weren't to wander about the Ship! Now come"  
A smile crosses Tonys face and he shrugs "I got what I needed anyway" with that he slips out of the room with Rogers following behind.  
Rogers shakes his head "If you leave this room again without my knowledge...I shall kick you off my Ship"  
Tony narrows his eyes "We are not leaving until this Investigation is complete" with that he enters the room and smirks at the sight of Silver curled up in a chair. He turns at the sound of Rogers entering behind him and he shakes his head while gesturing to the sleeping Felenico.  
A soft smile crosses Rogers face at the sight and he sighs before whispering "Lights out, I'll come back at 06:00" with that he leaves the room.  
Silver snuffles and cracks an eye open, purring at the sight of his Owner before stretching out and standing "Hey...did you get to talk to him?"  
Tony nods and takes his hand, leading him to the beds "He isn't our Imposter...I'm starting to think we have the wrong Ship"  
The Felenico shakes his head as he strips them both down to their boxers "I spoke with Abby-" he holds up a hand to stop Tony from interrupting before continuing "-she didn't find a match but then, as we thought about it...we decided to get Kate and Pacci to check out the personnel office, as someone could have changed them before we received them" he yawns and shoves Tony onto the bed before curling up on his chest and spreads out his weight.  
A chuckle escapes his chest at the move and he shakes his head as he shifts to make himself comfortable to catch a quick nap, in hopes that he can figure out the answer to the Case.

(09:00)

Silver huffs as Tony makes him reread the files, yet again, to see if they have missed something. He shakes his head and goes to say something...only to stiffen as an alarm goes off.  
Tony frowns at the noise and goes to ask what's going on, only to yelp and be thrown against Silvers chest as the Submarine suddenly becomes vertical.  
The Felenico grunts at the impact and chuckles as he sinks his claws into the doorframe. He turns his head as the COD appears.  
Tony growls as he keeps hold of Silver "What the fuck is happening!?"  
The COD shrugs "It's an Emergency Blow, just hang on until the Submarine breaks the surface"  
A cringe crosses his face as he tightens his hold on his Lover and breaths a sigh of relief once the room tilts back to normal "Wow"  
Silver smirks "Yeah, that's what they tell me"  
Tony rolls his eyes and turns to Rogers, ignoring the mans smirk, as he states Where's the Commander?"  
Rogers straightens "He's on the Bridge, he wishes to speak with you"  
Silver watches as Tony heads off and chuckles to himself as he wraps his tail around his waist before following. As they enter the Bridge, he shifts to the left to left Petty Officer Drew pass before jogging up to Tony.  
Commander Peters raises an eyebrow as he passes the Lead Agent the note "Looks like you were correct. A message was received, stating that there's a threat of sarin gas-" he holds up a hand "-I've already ordered that the air conditioning be turned off and the Engineering Team are going to search it over" he smirks "It's going to get rather hot in here"  
Tony nods as he reads through Kates note, but turns as the fax machine goes off and another message appears. He picks it up before turning to the Commander "Where's Petty Officer Drew?"  
The Commander frowns "He asked to be excused for a head call" he shrugs "It's normal for a new recruit to be shaky after an Emergency Blow"  
Silver cocks his head to one side as Tony pushes pass him and he frowns as he gives chase "What is it?"  
Tony growls as he makes his way to the Officers Quarters "Petty Officer Drew is the Imposter! We have to get to him before he releases the gas otherwise he will kill us all" he turns left, then right and left again...only to stop at the sight of Drew, dead with a bag around his head. He shakes his head and turns to Silver "Call Kate, let her know what has happened" with that he runs a hand through his hair but turns at the sound of movement and comes face to face with the Commander.  
Commander Peters sighs at the sight and steps out of the way yo let the Felenico pass before he straightens as he turns to the Lead NCIS Agent "I owe you an apology as it looks like your suspicions were correct"  
Tony narrows his eyes...but accepts the apology "It was mainly about the Navy's discrimination towards Felenicos that almost cost the lives of yourself and your Crew" he sighs and shakes his head "But I can't hold you responsible for that" with that he straightens "Now, get us back to Norfolk"  
The Commander nods and smirks "Aye, Aye Sir" before turning around and heads back to the Bridge.

(Bridge)

Silver looks up as his Owner arrives and smiles "The dead fake Petty Officer Drew was called Sean Travis, he was a Sonar Operative who had served on a few attack Subs before being Dishonorably Discharged last year"  
Tony nods but stumbles as the Sub lurches and bumps into Silver. He frowns as he realises that they are heading back underwater and he turns to face the Commander in confusion "What is happening?"  
Commander Peters shrugs "The Sub travels faster under water" he nods to Rogers before turning to the Felenico "The canister still hasn't been found and so the air conditioning shall be kept off as a precaution...will you be ok as it's gonna get mighty hot in here"  
Silver looks at him in shock but shakes himself "Er, yeah...I think so"  
Tony smirks and nods his gratitude before taking Silvers hand in his own as he turn to the Commander "Right, we have reports to write and you have a Sub to run" he smirks "We'll be in our Cabin if you need us" with that he gently guides Silver out of the room and down the corridor.

(Two Hours Later)

Silver rolls his eyes as Tony fans himself with a folder and shakes his head as he takes a sip of his coffee while writing his Report.  
Tony growls as he wipes the sweat off his forehead before removing his shirt, cringing at the sight of his vest soaked through and grumbles "How can you drink coffee? Its like a hundred degrees in here!?"  
The Felenico shrugs "Helps me think" with that he takes another sip "I wonder why Travis never released the gas"  
His Owner huffs as he places his head onto the cool wooden surface of the table "He never got the chance to do it, he was kept in isolation since we got on board" he shrugs and passes Silver a folder "Fan me please?"  
Silver rolls his eyes as he takes the folder and slowly waves it back and forwards before finishing his coffee. He turns as the door opens and smiles at the sight of an Officer carrying a tray filled with ice-cream.  
The Mess Specialist smirks "A thanks from the Commander" with that he off loads the bowls "There's Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, mint chocolate, cookie dough, coffee and the Commanders favourite...pumpkin"  
Tony frowns as he picks up a spoon and takes a bite of the cookie dough one "Why so many?"  
Silver smirks as he takes a mouthful of the coffee one "It's to make room for the body" at Tonys look of disgust, he shrugs "It's standard operating procedure on a Sub as you don't want it decomposing on board"  
The Mess Specialist nods "Every Officer that has served on a Sub knows it"  
Tony suddenly stands "Every Officer!?" He turns to a startled Silver "Didn't you say Travis served on a Sub before?"  
The Felenico nods "Yeah...he was a Sonar Operative who had served on a few attack Subs before being Dishonorably Discharged last year" his eyes widen as he connects the dots "Travis! He'd have known that they'd put him in the Freezer! Suicide wasn't his way out but his back-up plan!" He quickly leaves the room with Tony right behind him.

Tony quickly tugs Rogers out of the way as Silver pushes past them.  
Rogers frowns at the move "What is going on here!?"  
Silver growls as he tugs open the Freezer, ignoring the startled look of the COB as he pulls the body-bag out.  
Tony places a hand on Rogers shoulder "We believe Travis booby-trapped himself by swallowing the canister before dying"  
Rogers cringes as he watches Silver open the body-bag to reveal that the gas has been released. He turns to the Lead Agent "I'll get the Commander to do an Emergency Blow, we dump the body out of the Sub"  
Silver shakes his head as he zips up the body-bag and grabs one end while Tony grabs the other "We have no time! If the gas gets out, then we're all going to die! There's only way to get him off the boat in a hurry"  
The COB nods "I'll go tell Peters to give the Order with that he rushes out of the room.  
Tony cringes as he helps carry the body before asking "Where are we going?"  
Silver smirks "The Torpedo Room, it's the quickest way to get him off the Sub"  
As they enter the room, Tony quickly helps to load the expanding body-bag into one of the empty torpedo tubes and steps back as the Officers seal the door closed. He sighs in relief and leans back into Silvers strong arms as a voice states  
"Fire Torpedo four!"  
The Felenico smirks as the threat is blown off the Sub and turns his head to nuzzle Tonys neck before glancing at the COB "Now, I don't think I'll have to tell you what the next important thing to do is...do I?"  
Rogers chuckles "Putting the ice-cream back into the Freezer" at the smirk, he shakes his head before removing his cap and places it on the Felenicos head "You are now an honorary member of the USS Philadelphia...welcome on board"  
Silver gives him the DiNozzo smile and lets out a rusty purr "Thank-You"  
A sigh escapes Tonys chest and he turns to his Felenico "Come on, let's get the Reports finalized...while enjoying the ice-cream"  
Silver curls his tail in delight and wraps it around Tonys waist "Come on then!" With that he drags his Owner back to their Cabin for the rest of the journey back to Norfolk.

+NCIS+

Silver smiles as they finally reach land and once the USS Philadelphia docks, he is the first one to get onto dry land. He shakes the Seawater from his tail and bounces on the spot in delight as he turns to Tony "The Case is finally Closed...we can go back home now?"  
Tony nods and puts his mobile away "I've thanked Kate and told her that once she has finished her Report she is to head home as we're off rotation till Monday" at Silvers raised eyebrow, he shrugs "It's about time we got a break...even if it's just three days"  
The Felenico licks his lips and brushed his tail against Tonys groin "I think three days are plenty" with that he turns his back on his Owner and heads over to their parked car, lifting his tail in a flirty gesture while swaying his hips as he states in a husky tone "You coming Tony?"  
A groan of pure need escapes Tonys throat and he quickly jogs over to him "Not yet but I will be" with that he opens the car door for Silver before heading to the other side and gets into the driver's seat. He shivers in arousal as Silvers tail rubs against his cock and he quickly puts the car in gear.  
Silver chuckles as he grabs the 'oh shit' handle and smirks as he relaxes in his seat while looking forward to a night, and possibly a three day weekend, full of sex.


	8. Minimum Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 8

Silver waits by the door and narrows his eyes while moving onto the balls of his feet...before pouncing on the unsuspecting Felenico.  
Gerald yelps and quickly takes off down the corridor with the Tiger close on his heels. He flattens his ears before taking a sharp left and heads for the safety of Autopsy.  
The Tiger slits his eyes as he tries to trip the Amur Leopard...only to come to a sudden stop as Tony steps out of the elevator into the walkway.  
Tony jumps at the sight of Gerald rushing past him and growls as he turns to face his Felenico "Get to your desk, shift back into Human form and get dressed! You are not to treat the Navy Yard as your personal playground!"  
Silver flinches and lowers his ears at the scolding before tucking his tail between his legs as he heads up the stairs.  
He watches him go and sighs in annoyance as he turns and heads into Autopsy.

Ducky looks up as the doors open once more and smiles at the sight of the young man "Ah, Anthony, just the man I wanted to see" with that he collects the dish and heads over "Look as to what I found in our poor Sailor's stomach"  
Tony cringes and prepares himself to be disgusted...only to frown at the sight of the small green stones "Are they what I think they are?"  
The ME nods "Yes, these are emeralds. The young man swallowed them not too long before his death...the poor fellow was in a lot of pain due to the blockage these stones caused"  
He cocks his head to one side "The stones? That's what killed him?" He glances at the Sailor "Where was he smuggling them to?"  
Ducky sighs as he tips the stones into an evidence bag "Its not where too...but where from" he turns to look at him "He as on his way here from Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, where he was a Translator"  
Tonys eyes widen and he sighs as he runs his hands through his hair "I guess that means we're headed to Cuba then"  
Gerald looks up and huffs as he flattens his ears before flopping his head onto his paws.  
At Tonys raised eyebrow, Ducky explains "Gerald doesn't like it when you take Jethro away, as he misses his playmate"  
Tony rolls his eyes "They both should know better than to use the Navy Yard as a playground, Ducky" with that he turns and leaves the room as he heads back up to the Bullpen.

+NCIS+

Silver growls as he enters the Bullpen and ignores the raised eyebrow from Kate as he slinks behind his desk before shifting back into his Human form.  
Kate squeaks in shock at the sight of the Felenicos bare backside and quickly adverts her eyes "Silver!?"  
The Felenico smirks as he slowly slips on his boxers "I'm just follow orders...Tony told me to get to my desk, to shift forms and then get dressed" with that he tugs on his trousers, slotting his tail into the hole in the back "So, what have you found about our dead Sailor?"  
She clears her throat, ignoring the fact her face is crimson as she states "The dead Sailor is Khalil Sa'id, a Petty Officer Second Class who was born in Egypt and who was fluent in Arabic, Uyghur and Pashto. He died on Route 22 near Fredericksburg where he nearly killed a pair of bikers"  
McGee frowns but continues where Kate left off "Before you ask, there isn't any next of Kin and that there's no US address for him. Apparently, Sa'id rotated from a Naval Station in Bahrain to Gitmo five months ago"  
Silver sighs as he slips into his shoes while tugging on his polo shirt "And now he is dead" with that he shakes his head as he puts on his shoulder holster and jacket before heading off to see Abby.  
Kate watches him go and shakes her head in annoyance as she turns back to her computer, just as Tony appears.

Tony narrows his eyes at Silvers empty desk and turns to Kate "Where's Silver?"  
Her cheeks turn crimson once more and she shrugs as she continues to stare at her computer screen.  
McGee hides his snicker at Tonys confused look along with Kates red cheeks before answering "I think he went to see Abby"  
Tony nods as he turns to the younger man "Book us flights to Gitmo" and heads off to find his Felenico.  
Kate watches him go and once the metal doors of the lift closes...she hides her head in her hands "I'm going to fucking kill that Felenico!"  
Tim chuckles but at her glare, he quickly goes quiet and turns back to his computer before making the calls to arrange a flight to Gitmo.

(Abbys Lab)

A wince escapes Silvers throat at the noise and he quickly turns the music off before turning to Abby "Hey Abs! What you got so far?"  
Abby sighs "Well the car was a rental and that there's no classified material of any kind in the suitcases but then again, Sa'id would have swapped his hard drive before he left...so no surprise there" she gestures to the stones "I've got a Gemologist coming in later to see if these babies are the real deal or not, also I found five letters in his possession from an NCIS Agent Paula Cassidy" she cocks her head to one side "Do you know her?"  
The Felenico shakes his head "Nope, but I will do" and goes to leave, but turns at a tug on his tail. He cocks his head to one side as Abby passes him a pair of purple gloves "Abs?"  
She shakes her head and waits until he puts them on before holding up a shirt "Take a sniff" at his raised eyebrow, she shrugs and pushes it into his hands.  
He rolls his eyes as he lifts the clothing to his nose...only to pause at the feminine scent and opens his mouth to get a deeper smell. He pulls back and cocks his head "It's a ladies perfume of some kind"  
Abby nods and shrugs "Yup, and it seemed to turn him on" with that she holds up a box of condoms "They're half empty and from the label, they are from the Gitmo exchange" she cocks her head to one side as she eyes him up "Do you wear any cologne?"  
A chuckle escapes his chest as he waves his tail "Tony thinks the scent of sawdust is sexy" with that he bins the gloves and jogs out of the room...

...only to cringe as he runs into Tony and ends up spilling his Owners coffee.  
Tony growls as he bins his now empty cup and slits his eyes "I thought I told you to wait by your desk?"  
Silver lowers his gaze "I thought I'd check with Abby before we head out" he glances up and shrugs "How about I get you another coffee?"  
He shakes his head "Not enough time, Probie is sorting out a priority flight for us to Gitmo"  
The Felenico cocks his head to one side while curling his tail behind his back in a squirrel style "You're taking a priority flight? But you don't like sitting on canvas seats and being slung between cargo pallets"  
Tony smirks and hands him his car keys "Probie has managed to get us a ride on a Gulfstream, so go get our bags from the car and we'll meet you by the Security gate"  
Silver nods and heads off to grab their gear before meeting the Team and head off to the Airport.

(Gitmo Airport)

Silver growls at the sight of Agent Cassidy but at Tonys look, he lowers his gaze in Submission.  
Agent Paula Cassidy smiles as she greets the Washington Team "Hi, I'm NCIS Agent Paula Cassidy" she glances at the Agents and gives them a thoughtful look "Nice Jet...what brings you to Gitmo?"  
Tony just smiles back at her "I'm afraid its Classified at the moment, but thanks for the welcome" he passes Silver their bags before turning to Cassidy "I'm Lead Agent Anthony DiNozzo, this is Agent Silver DiNozzo" he turns to the left "And this is my Second In Command Agent Kate Todd and my Probie Agent Tim McGee" with that he glances around "Now, where is our transport?"  
Paula narrows her eyes at the blatant dismissal, but shrugs "It's this way" she leads them over to a Sedan before pausing and turning to the Lead Agent "The reason for you being here...its not the same reason for my interrogations have been cancelled now, is it?"  
Silver growls "Maybe its just a coincidence"  
She raises an eyebrow "I don't believe in them" with that she steps back and sarcastically states "Enjoy your time here and watch out for the iguanas" as she storms off.  
Kate watches her go and once she is out of hearing range, she turns to Tony "Maybe we should have told her about Sa'ids death? And maybe we should be working with her instead of blocking her out?"  
He rolls his eyes as they file into the vehicle "Sa'id was carrying five unmailed letters belonging to her and until we find out how she's involved with Sa'id, Cassidy's out of the loop" he takes his bag from Silver and passes out files on the Agent "Read up and see what you find"  
Silver growls and flicks his tail in anger as he puts on his glasses to read the folder. He looks up at a tug on his tail and glares at his Owner.  
Tony raises an eyebrow "What's the attitude for?"  
The Felenico curls his lip as he tugs his tail free and wraps it around his waist "You're attracted to Paula and its mutual" with that he turns back to his reading, ignoring the shocked look on Tonys face along with the awkward looks on the others as they head to their temporary HQ.

(Base House)

Tony sighs as Silver blanks him and shakes his head at the childlike behaviour before turning to his other Agents "Set the board up, I'm going to have a chat with Silver" at their nods, he heads into one of the four Bedrooms to find Silver sat on the bed reading the file. He shakes his head as he heads over "Silver, enough of the cold shoulder...as there is no need for jealousy" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "Sure, I found her attractive, but I have you and that's enough for me! Heck, we're Married and that means my skirt chasing days are over"  
Silver curls his lip "You forget that I'm a Felenico and by rights, our Wedding was a farce"  
He jerks back as if struck and glares at Silver "It's not me who has forgotten his place!" with that he snatches the folder out of the Felenicos hands before barking "Strip and stand to attention"  
Silver jumps at the order, his old training kicking into gear as he stands and removes his clothes, neatly folding them on the chair beside the bed. Once naked besides his Collar, he moves into the center of the room and shifts into his Parades rest. He lowers his gaze and tilts his head to one side in Submission before wincing as Tony grabs his hard cock in a painful hold.  
Tony leans forward and growls while pumping Silvers length "You forget your place and you know I don't enjoy forcing the issue...but you need to know who is in charge here" with that he removes his tie before wrapping it around the trembling Felenicos hard cock and balls "Now put your boxers back on before kneeling on the bed" Once the Felenico is in position, he slits his eyes "You are to stay here like this till 06:00 tomorrow. You are not to leave, or make a sound, or move a muscle until then unless there is a threat" with that he turns on his heel and storms out of the room.  
Silver listens to him go and sniffles as a tear rolls down his cheek (Why do I keep on pushing him so much? Maybe I should speak to Mark about my behaviour...as because I am a Felenico, I shouldn't be able to feel jealousy towards another person like this). He wraps his tail around his middle, avoiding touching his arousal as he prepares his mind and body for the long night ahead.  
Tony listens on the other side of the door, sighing at the almost silent crying he can hear and he shakes his head before pushing off the door to check on his Team. As he enters the Livingroom, he pauses as his mobile goes off and looks at the screen with a sighs as he answers it "Whatcha got Abs?"  
"Hey Tony! My rock boy is arriving in the morning to check the stones out. Also I have isolated that scent that Silver found on Sa'id's shirt, it's peach and musk with vanilla on top, it's definitely feminine"  
He gazes at his fellow Team members and gestures to the two rooms opposite Silvers as he asks "Abs, can you ID the sample?"  
Abby huffs down the line "Perfume is expensive, Tony, and I can't hang out at the Macy's tester tray with my lab kit, because they frown on that sort of thing"  
Tony runs a hand through his hair in defeat "Buy what you need to, Abby. We'll deal with it later" with that he cuts the call and once everyone is in their rooms, he locks up and enters his own one next door to Silvers. He gazes at the big empty bed and shakes his head as he opens a window and strips down before sliding under the covers for a lonely night.

(Next Morning)

Tony groans as he feels something crawling up his thigh, licking at his skin as it moves up and over his chest. A smile crosses his face a he arches up to cold touch but frowns as it disappears...and its then that he remembers that Silver is in the other room as punishment for his jealousy. With that in mind, he snaps awake and comes face to face with one of the native wildlife.

Silver snaps out of his doze at the sound of his Owners scream and moves on instinct, ignoring the cramping within his thighs as he bolts into Tonys room...only to stare in confusion at the sight before him. He feels Kate and Tim move in behind him with their guns drawn.  
Tony gives them an embarrassed shaky smile as he lowers his own gun before grabbing a stool to hide his arousal from view.  
Tim flames crimson and nervously clears his throat "I-I'll make the c-coffee" with that he bolts, whereas Kate just smirks at an embarrassed Tony "Didn't you read the memo? You're meant to keep the doors and windows shut otherwise the iguanas come in to share your body heat" she turns at the sound of a deep growl and rolls her eyes "Don't worry Silver, he's all yours" she shrugs "We have hours yet until the FBI Agent slash Translator arrives" with that she pushes the Felenico into the room before shutting the door and heads off to have coffee with Tim.  
Silver stares at his embarrassed Owner and sighs as he walks over to the bed to pick up the creature before gently placing out the window, onto the grass and watches as it scurries away "It's gone Tony" with that he shuts and locks the window before dropping into his Submissive stance.  
He lets out a shaky breath and drops the stool before heading over to take Silvers hand and drags him onto the bed. A shaky smile crosses his face as he spreads out beside him "Touch me?"  
The Felenico shivers at the command and quickly but softly runs his hands and fingers all over the bare skin before him. He notes the little scratches from the iguanas claws along Tonys thigh and chest and he shakes his head as he leans down to lick the marks away, purring in delight at the thick scent of his Owners arousal at the move. He goes to rub himself against him...only to wince at the pain in his groin along with the cramping in his thighs.  
Tony snaps out of his lust and cringes as he sits up "Shit! I forgot" with that he pushes at Silvers chest, making him lie down before gently removing the Felenicos boxers. He sighs as he softly strokes the painfully erect cock, wincing at the feeling of Silver grabbing his thigh with his claws unsheathed and he shakes his head as he slowly removes the tie, releasing the Felenicos cock from its restraints.  
A gasped whine escapes Silvers throat as his cock twitches in the effort of a climax and he turns to Tony with wet pleading eyes "P...Please?"  
He gazes into the almost black eyes and nods as he wraps his fingers around Silvers impressive length while tugging him close against his chest "Cum for me, Jethro"  
At the sound of his old name, he tips his head back and sinks his teeth into the meat of Tonys shoulder to muffle his roar of climax, as he coats both of their chests with his pearly fluid before promptly passing out.  
Tony chuckles at the sight and shakes his head as he leans down and kisses his forehead "I love you, my silly furball" with that he heads into the Bathroom and grabs a flannel and a bowl. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles at his reflection as he fingers the bloody teeth marks on his shoulder "You are one lucky guy" he turns at the sound of a sleepy growl and chuckles as he heads over to Silver and slowly begins to clean away the evidence of the Felenicos climax.  
Silver yawns as he slowly comes to and purrs at the sight of Tony "Hey..."  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty" a smile crosses Tonys face "Are you feeling at ease now?"  
He nods as he sits up and curls his tail around his waist "Yeah...sorry about my behaviour last night" he shrugs "I don't know why I felt so insecure and...and jealous"  
Tony shrugs as he passes Silver some clothes "I want you to stay here-" he holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting "-as I need you to follow up on Abs and Ducky, while the Team and myself check out the Prison"  
Silver lowers his gaze "If that is what wish" with that he gets dressed and follows Tony out into the Livingroom, but pauses at the sight of a new person and cocks his head to one side "Who are you?"

The man smiles "FBI Agent and Translator, William Gamal...but you can call me Bill" with that he holds out his hand.  
The Felenico smiles and shakes it "Silver, Agent Silver DiNozzo and yes, before you ask, I am a Felenico"  
Tony smirks and nods to the man "So, Bill. Did you bring those files I asked for?"  
Bill nods and hands them over "Nassir Al-Jazair, he arrived at Gitmo in June from Afghanistan and is insisting that he was picked up by mistake"  
Kate cocks her head to one side "Don't they all?"  
Tony ignores her remarks as he skims the papers "I want to speak to him and before you ask, Agent Cassidy is to be kept out of the loop until we can see how involved she was with Sa'id"  
Bill cringes "But Agent Cassidy has done well with the detainee, given that younger ones feel more comfortable with female interrogators and that once a rapport has been formed...the prisoner in question is only interrogated by that one person" he shrugs "That's how things are done here"  
Tony growls "Maybe that's how Sa'id was able to get the bribe" he narrows his eyes "Are you in it aswell?"  
The FBI Agent looks at him in horror "No! I have never taken bribe and never shall!" He straightens "Fine, we shall do it your way" with that he turns and leaves the room with Kate and McGee.  
Silver sighs as he takes a seat, looking over the file as he states "Go on then, Tony...I'll stay here" he pulls out his glasses and begins his reading.  
Tony smiles and cards his fingers through the short silver hair "We'll be back later, hopefully you'd have found something by then" with that he kisses the back of Silvers neck before following after his Team. Once outside and out of hearing range, he turns to Kate "I'm going to check on Agent Cassidy, I want both you and Probie to check over the Prison and Nassir Al-Jazair" at the double nod, he smiles and heads off in the opposite direction...not noticing as Silver watches from the shadows.

+NCIS+

(El Floridita Club)

Tony smiles as he drinks his sarsaparilla and nods in greeting to Cassidy "You want one?"  
Paula gives him a thoughtful look before shaking her head "I can get my own drinks" with that she turns to the Barman "Jimmy, I'll have a cosmo" she turns to look at Tony and cocks her head to one side "What are you doing here? And I guess you are on duty due to that sarsaparilla you are drinking"  
He shrugs as he takes a sip "I happen to enjoy a good root beer, but the answer to your question is yes, I am on duty but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun while I am here" with that he gives her the 'DiNozzo' smile which widens at the way she blushes.  
She takes a sip of her drink, calming herself down, before giving him a flirty look "Do you fancy a dance?"  
Tony smirks as he puts down his drink and stands "I thought you'd never ask" with that he takes her hand and leads her into the center of the dancefloor. He turns to look at her and smiles as he moves his body to the beat of the music, tensing slightly as she rubs herself against him but hides his reaction by grabbing her hips and moves in time to the music.  
After two songs, Paula turns within the hold and kisses him. She growls in arousal as she feels his erection pressing against her thigh and pulls back to look into his darken eyes "Lets go back to mine and finish the night there" with that she squeezes the front of his jeans.  
A groan escapes his chest but he shakes his head "Can't...I'm on duty and-" he pauses as his mobile goes off and gives her an apologetic smile before answering it with a husky voice "DiNozzo" he cringes at the sound of a growl echoing through the line and sighs before straightening "Enough, Silver...now, what have you got?"  
"Kate interviewed Nassir, told him about Sa'ids death and the emeralds...before sending him to isolation due to Nassir going for her"  
"Is Kate alright?"  
"Yeah, but you and your 'new' friend are needed back here" with that he cuts the call.  
Tony frowns as he looks at his mobile and huffs "I'm needed" before turning to Cassidy "And so are you"  
She frowns but nods "Let me get my coat" with that she heads off before meeting him outside.

(An Hour Later)

A cringe crosses Tonys face as he stands outside the temporary home and he sighs as he opens the door and comes face to face with a pissed Silver. He glances at Kate and Tim before turning back to his Felenico and straightens "What have you got?"  
Silver curls his lip and ignores himas he turns to Cassidy "Why was Nassir promised Minimum Security?"  
Paula frowns and shrugs "It's a reward for his co-operation" she glances between Tony and Silver before shaking her head "Right, what is going on here?" She turns as the Felenico takes a step in her direction  
"What is going on between you and Sa'id?"  
Tony frowns and steps in to defend the Agent against the Felenicos anger "Silver...where's your evidence?"  
Silver curls his lip with a snarl before producing five envelopes "Your mail was in his possession" he places them down on the table and slits his eyes "Also you are wearing the same perfume that was on his shirt" with that be glares at the woman "So, I ask you again, what is going on between you and Sa'id?"  
Paula growls as she goes to grab her mail, only to be blocked by Tony and she huffs "We are just Work Colleagues, nothing more" she shrugs "I have no idea why he had the same perfume on his shirt" she runs a hand through her hair "A lot of women wear Escada, but as for my envelopes?" She shrugs "They're letters to my Family and as the mail out of Gitmo is very slow, and since Sa'id was on his way to the US, I asked him if he could put them in the post for me" she pauses "Hang on, rewind a minute...why do you have my mail?" She glances around the room "Whats happened? Where's Sa'id?"  
Kate turns to Tony and at his nod, she sighs before gazing at Paula "Sa'id is dead, he died from a blockage in his gut on route from here"  
"A blockage? Like a Tumor?"  
Silver shakes his head with a growl "It was caused by foreign objects...like a payment in emeralds, the ones from Panjshir Valley in Afghanistan"  
Paula looks at him in shock "Are you saying it was a bribe!?" She stiffens as something clicks and she gazes around the room "You think I'm in on it...that's why my interrogations have been cancelled!" Her eyes narrow in anger as she takes a step forward "I've been an NCIS Agent now for the last six years, and I have been a bloody brilliant one" she pokes Silvers chest, ignoring the deep growl, as she states "I don't deserve to be treated this way"  
The Felenico shrugs and ignores the comment "We need to open your mail and search your Apartment" he turns to Kate as he passes her Sa'ids keys "Take MaGee with you" before turning to Agent Cassidy while holding out his hand.  
Tony shakes his head and takes the keys from Paula "I'll go" he turns to Kate "With me, Tim stay here and watch Silver" with that he goes to leave, but pauses and turns to Cassidy "I'm Sorry"

Silver watches him go before taking a seat at the table and opens the letters. He glances at Paula before putting on his glasses and skims through the letters...only to shake his head and put them back into the envelopes "Seems you were speaking the truth about the letters" with that he passes them back to her.  
She nods and huffs "So...is the Interrogation over? Or will you be reading me my rights?"  
The Felenico shrugs "You have the right to be reimbursed for postage, put it on your expenses report" with that he removes his glasses and leans back in his chair "As for the Interrogation...its over when you tell me as to why Tony apologised"  
Cassidy shrugs "He blew his chance to get laid" at the growl, she rolls her eyes "I meant that he lost his chance to have sex with a beautiful woman"  
Silver bares his teeth with a snarl and retracts his claws, ready to pounce, but calms as Tim softly strokes through his impressive scruff  
"She's winding you up Silver, don't rise to it" with that he glares at a shocked Paula and raises an eyebrow "You're lucky he trusts me enough to calm him down...otherwise you'd be dead with your throat torn out"  
She looks at him in confusion "I was just kidding, besides...he's a Felenico! He isn't allowed to attack people or to show jealousy" she glances down at his hand, noting the sharp looking claws that have pierced the table and she slowly swallows before clearing out her throat "I-I was just kidding, granted I am attracted to him and I know he is attracted to me...but I wouldn't go there, especially after this" at the way he cocks his head, she sighs "I was only after a bit of fun, but now that he is searching my Apartment to see if I had anything to do with Sa'ids death...It makes it rather complicated"  
Silver narrows his eyes but accepts her statement and turns to face the door just as Tony and Kate return. He stands and flicks his tail "You can go now"  
Paula shrugs and holds out her hand to Tony "Keys please" and once she has them, she walks out without a backwards glance.

Tony watches her go and sighs as he turns to Silver "Her place was clean...but Sa'id had a key to her place" he shrugs "I checked with base and Cassidy did report a lost key incident"  
Kate nods and places her rucksack on the table before pulling out an evidence bag "I found Sa'ids real harddrive, I'm going to post it to Abby an-"  
Silver shakes his head "You and MaGee head back tonight, get that to Abby and find out what we are missing" at her nod, he turns to Tony "We need to talk"  
He nods and waits until the others leave before running a hand through his hair "I wouldn't have gone through it with her..."  
The Felenico shrugs "I have no say in the matter, I am yours to do with as you please" he slits his eyes "The only thing I ask is that you don't punish me for something I have no control over" he holds up his hand to stop him from interrupting as he continues "Ever since I came back to myself after the Miles and Jarvis incident...I struggle with the more dominant Silver Beast within me" he slits his eyes "Mark told you that I may show more signs of aggression and jealousy than I use too" he straightens "But the other night, I had myself under control. I was following your orders, I was doing my job...only for you to punish me all night" a growl escapes his chest "And then the next morning I was confined to the House while you went off to 'check out' Agent Cassidy" he straightens "I felt your attraction to her and I also know you were lying earlier" at the frown, he shrugs "You would have fucked her and she would have enjoyed it" he moves out of reach as Tony goes to touch him and he shakes his head "No, we have a Case to solve" with that he strips out of his clothes and glances at his Owner "I shall accompany you to Gitmo tomorrow where Cassidy and Gamal will meet us" he shifts into his Tiger form and jumps onto the sofa before curling up to sleep.  
Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair before deciding to use the chair to sleep in, so he can be near his pissed Felenico.

+NCIS+

(Next Day)

Silver yawns as he stretches himself awake...but turns at the sound of Tonys voice  
"$1,500! Abs! Why so much?"  
"Well, it's only a sample of the most popular brands and besides, I found the one we were looking for"  
Silver shifts forms, making sure that his lower half isn't on show to the camera, before answering "Escada" he smirks at Abbys shocked look and he shrugs "Its the same perfume Agent Cassidy wears" with that he gets dressed "What else you got?"  
Abby pouts but smiles as she states "I checked over the laptop, Sa'id deleted twenty gigs of porn, rather a misuse of Government equipment" at the raised eyebrow, she rolls her eyes "I did find out that he was trading with someone on a Hotmail account that no longer exists...other than that, I have nothing"  
Tony nods "Thanks Abs"with that he cuts the chat and turns to Silver "Before you woke up, Abby stated that she found copies of Cassidys interrogations on his laptop...do you think she is involved?"  
Silver shakes his head "No, while you were checking out her flat...she told me that she had some suspicions about Sa'id. Some of his talks with Nassir had gone on longer than his translations, something she noted on her computer...but Sa'id took his leave and headed for the U.S. the next day, so she never got a chance to ask him about it"  
A frown crosses Tonys face "You believe she is innocent from any involvement...don't you?"  
The Felenico shrugs "I never thought she was involved in the first place" with that he grabs his weapon and badge before heading to the door "You coming, DiNozzo?"  
Tony shivers in arousal at the commanding tone from his usually Submissive Lover and nods as he tugs on his jacket "I'm right behind you"

(Gitmo)

Cassidy looks up as Tony and Silver walk in before turning back to the sight of Nassir through the glass "Do you really think he gave Sa'id the emeralds?"  
Silver nods as he stands beside her "Yes, I do...but how could he have gotten them through the body search?"  
They both turn as the door opens and Agent Gamal walls in.  
"I looked over the records. When Nassir was brought in, he was complaining of constipation and he was given a laxative"  
Tony shrugs "Sa'id smuggled them out the same way Nassir smuggled them in, only it didn't go too well for him considering they punctured his bowel and ended up killing him" he gives Silver a thoughtful look "But why go through all the trouble? Why would Nassir pay off Sa'id?" He jumps as his mobile suddenly goes off and quickly answers it "DiNozzo"  
"TONY!"  
He flinches and growls "Abby! Inside voice"  
"Sorry, but we found something else on the laptop"  
A sigh escapes his chest "Well...what did you find?"  
"It was hidden in the porn, a map of Camp Delta. I think Sa'id gave Nassir the plans but I don't know why"  
Silver frowns and turns to Gamal "Is there anyone in Camp Delta who Nassir wants dead?" He turns as Cassidy smacks the wall  
"Bastard! I think I know" she turns to Gamal "You mentioned while reviewing the tapes that Nassir mentioned a weak link which needs to be cut to save the top...I think we have Osama Bin Laden's son-in-laws here in Gitmo"  
Tonys eyes widen "How will we find which one he is?"  
A smirk crosses Silvers face "We're not, we are going to transfer Nassir to minimum security so Nassir can kill the intended target and lead us straight to him" he turns to Tony "Inform the Head Guard while Cassidy goes to give Nassir the great news" he flicks his tail "Lets grab the Bastard"

(Head Guards Office)

Tony sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "Look Captain, we'll have all bases covered...there will be a camera in his Barrack along with two Guards, with one being posted on each exit, the front and rear"  
Captain McClaffley narrows his eyes "If Nassir kills a detainee, then it's your ass on the line"  
He shrugs "Yes, I will accept full responsibility that happens, but if the attack happens...then the son-in-law is going to sing like a bird in Islamic paradise and maybe we'll be able to stop another 9/11 from happening" he stands "Look, I know the odds of Nassir and his target being together in the same room is six to one...which might mean Nassir is going to kill his target in the exercise yard" he smirks "And there we'll have three sharpshooters around the area to cover that...also we have made a change in Nassir's outfit, a camera just to cover anything that could go wrong" with that he shrugs "We have everything covered, we just need your permission"  
The Captain thinks it over and sighs as he looks out of the window "Fine, I'll agree but I won't allow your Felenico to be seen by the Prisoners" he glances at Tony "He is to stay in the van with me and he is to be leashed at all times" he holds up his hand to stop him from interrupting "That's the deal...take it or leave it"  
Tony slits his eyes but nods "Fine" with that he leaves the room, removing his tie as he goes to set up the plan.

+NCIS+

Silver growls as Tony hands over the other end of the tie to the Captain and slits his eyes as he ignores the cushion while kneeling on the hard ground in a Submissive gesture.  
A sigh escapes Tonys chest at the move and turns as the door to the van opens.  
Paula frowns at the sight of the Felenico kneeling and goes to question him...only to turn to the screen as the camera on Nassir's uniform awakens. She glances at Tony "If he is going to kill someone, what weapon will he use?" They both turn at the sound of Silvers voice  
"A shiv will be the best option, as it's small and easy to conceal" he shrugs "It's easy to make, a comb or a toothbrush, something ground to a point"  
Tony nods and smirks as the footage shows Nassir opening his Qaran before pocketing a shiv "Looks like Silver is correct and-" he points to another inmate "-it looks like he has found his target"  
Paula sighs "Looks like you were right after all...Nassir was playing me with Sa'ids help" a noise makes her look back at the screen and she frowns "Captain? Where are your men!?" She looks at the screen with the footage from Nassirs clothing camera and cringes "Shit! He's going to kill him" with that she un-holsters her gun and runs out with Tony quick on her heels.  
Silver snarls and tugs himself free from the Captains hold before stalking outside. He growls at the sight of the Inmates playing football with the Guards and he takes a deep breath before letting out a deep roar, startling everyone into silence. His eyes slit in anger and he turns to glare at the Captain "If Nassir succeeded...then its your arse on the line" with that he stalks through the crowd that parts for him, only to stiffen at the sound of a gunshot.  
The crowd jump back as the Felenico bursts into his cat form and they watch as he runs off in the direction of the noise.

Silver pauses in the doorway and sighs in relief as he spots Cassidy cuffing a wounded Nassir. He jumps at a touch on his shoulder and mewls in joy at the sight of his Owner.  
Tony grunts as he is suddenly pounced on and chuckles as a rough tongue licks at his face "Ok, ok my silly Furball, I'm glad to see you too" with that he wraps his arms around the Tigers neck before glancing at Paula "You ok to take him in?"  
A smile crosses Paulas face and she nods "I'll get him re-processed and meet you two back at the Airport in a couple of hours" with that she drags Nassir out of the room and into the hands of the Guards.  
Silver watches her go before licking at Tonys neck with a whine.  
Tony raises an eyebrow and smirks "Lets go somewhere private to reconnect...and I know the best place to go" with that he pushes Silver off and leads him out of Gitmo.

(On The Gulfstream back to Washington)

A purr of delight escapes Silvers chest as he licks down Tonys spine before using his rough tongue to prep him ready. A growl escapes his chest at the sound of a knock on the door and he ignores it while continuing with his task.  
Tony cringes at the impatient knocking and he shakes his head "What!?"  
"Tony, you have been in there since take off! How long does it take for you to piss?"  
He rolls his eyes before moaning in delight as Silver presses his fingers against his prostate and he shivers in arousal before answering "Paula, there is another toilet you can use as-" he gasps at the feeling of Silvers thick cock sliding into him and whimpers at the slight burn.  
"Tony? Tony are you hurt?"  
Silver growls at the door and decides that he has had enough.  
Paula jumps as the door to the toilet opens and turns crimson at the sight of Tony bent over the seat with his trousers around his ankles, and a fully clothed Silver on his back. She turns her eyes away as she realises that they are currently connected and clears her throat "I-I guess I'll...er?"  
The Felenico curls his lip "There's another loo down the corridor, I suggest you go there" with that he shuts the door on her before nuzzling his Owners neck, letting out a soothing purr to relax the tense muscles.  
Tony sighs as he covers his face with his hands "Why did you open the door?"  
He shrugs "She was getting on my nerves, besides-" he lowers his hand and cups Tonys cock "-I think you liked getting caught" with that he slowly rocks into him from behind at the same time he strokes his length. A purr escapes his chest at the way Tonys body relaxes into his touch and he slowly pushes them both towards their climaxes.  
Tony shivers in delight at the soft love making and shakes his head before squeezing his internal muscles around Silvers thick length, chuckling at the growl as he pushes back onto him "Come on Jethro, I don't plan on spending the whole flight in here"  
Silver slits his eyes "You asked for it" with that he rears back, pinning Tony down with a hand in the center of his back and the other on his hip before starting a punishing rhythm  
A shout escapes Tonys chest at the move but he relaxes into it, allowing Silver to continue to push them closer to the edge. He grits his teeth and groans in pleasure as a shift in angle causes his prostate to be hit at every stroke...and it doesn't take long until he shouts "Cum Jethro!" seconds before he climaxes.  
He quickly sinks his teeth into Tonys shoulder, muffling his roar as he explodes within his Owner before collapsing against him. A sleepy purr escapes his chest as he licks away the sting from the bite "Tired..."  
Tony nods and gently pushes him against the wall before cleaning away the evidence of their encounter. Once all is clean, he gestures to the door "Come, lets enjoy the rest of the flight seating down"  
As they take their seats, Silver hides his smirk at Tonys wince and he glances at Agent Cassidy. His smirk widens at the way she turns red and he shrugs "What?"  
Paula rolls her eyes "I can't believe what you two were doing! And in a plane toilet of all places!"  
Silver chuckles as he stretches himself out "Its not just a plane...its a Gulfstream" with that he lets out a yawn before curling up to sleep for the rest of their journey home.


	9. Marine Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 9

The Felenicos eyes darken in arousal as he watches his Owner practising his shooting and once he is sure that they are alone...he quietly makes his way over. His tail quivers in excitement before gently caressing Tonys cheek.  
He starts at the touch and cringes as he ends up shooting the victim side of the target, right between the eyes. He turns at a chuckle and growls "You know better than to distract me when I am shooting"  
Silver shrugs "You shouldn't get too focused on just one target" he flicks his tail "As another can appear at any moment" with that he rubs himself against his back, letting out a rusty purr as he reaches for Tonys cock...only to wince at a rather painful grip on his tail  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Not at Work!"  
He flinches at the rejection and lowers his gaze "I can't help it" he shrugs "It's the Felenico half that wants you to bend me over and fuck me until I can't walk straight"  
Tony raises an eyebrow "Only the Felenico half?" before shaking his head "Vance is already pissed due to catching you in Tiger form, and I don't want to give him another reason to put you on Report" he turns at the sound the Directors voice  
"See that you don't" Leon walks over "Now, seeing as your Team doesn't have an active Case right now...I want you to look into a suspected prank call"  
Silver cooks his head to one side "Who is the victim?"  
He turns to the Felenico "A Marine Wife, who buried her Husband yesterday. But in a sick, twisted joke, someone called her, claiming to be her supposedly dead Husband" he turns to Tony "I've done some digging into the Marines death...and its classified, above NCIS Clearance"  
Tony narrows his eyes in thought "So either a Black Ops mission, or CIA involvement" he turns to Silver "Head to Abby, see what she can find out while I take Agent Carlson to have a chat with the Widow"  
Silver nods and flicks his Owners shoulder with his tail as he leaves the building.  
Vance nods "I want this Case closed and the sooner the better"  
Tony smirks "Your wish is my Command" with that he takes out his mobile and gets Sasha to meet him out front.

(Kidwell Residence)

Tony nods in greeting to the woman and holds out his ID "Mrs Kidwell. Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Sasha Carlson from NCIS, you were expecting us?"  
The woman nods "Yes, please call me Sarah and come inside" she heads to the Living-room and calms her newborn Daughter before turning to the Agents "You are here about that call I received?"  
Sasha nods "Yes, our Forensics Expert has the recording...but we need to talk to you about it as, many Cases that involves this type of prank-call, it's usually an old boyfriend or a colleague that ends up being the prankster"  
Sarah shakes her head "You may not believe me...but it was Jim, it and his voice" a tear rolls down her cheek "H-He said he wasn't dead"  
A cringe crosses Tonys face and he quickly hides it (Why didn't I bring Silver along? He's better at crying women and babies than me). He shakes himself out of his thoughts and clears his throat "Don't worry about it, as we will get to the bottom of this" he turns at the sound of someone huffing and frowns at the sight of another woman  
"God you sound patronising" she shoves past him and wraps Sarah into a hug before glaring at the Agents "My Husband, Craig Peary, and Jim served in the same Unit. We were told they both died during a Mission and all we received back were sealed caskets" she slits her eyes "We weren't even told how they died and now Sarah receives a call from Jim telling her that he isn't dead? How can you expect us not to get suspicious"  
Sarah wipes her eyes and gives the Agents a sad smile "As Marine Wives we did our part, we knew the game, but all we got back were two sealed caskets and no information from our Husbands's Command on how they died" she turns to Tony "Please...you have to find out the truth and...and if Jim and Craig are still alive, b-bring them home"  
Tony nods "We will find out the truth" with that he gently guides Sasha out of the house and into the car before letting out a sigh of relief "Well, what do you think?"  
Sasha runs a hand through her hair "Well...there's two ways to look at this, either it's a horrible prankster or Jim really did call home and someone has faked his death"  
He nods and rubs his face with his hands "Right, lets head back and see what Silver and Abby have found"

(Abby's Lab)

A growl escapes Silvers chest as he stares at the computer screen and he turns to Abby "Abs...I can't get into the records"  
Abby sighs as she takes a swig from her Caf-Pow "Didn't Vance say that he couldn't look into their deaths? If so, what makes you think that you can?"  
The Felenico shrugs "I wasn't looking into their deaths...I just wanted to see where they were last stationed" he flicks his tail in annoyance, only to jump as his mobile goes off. He forces the fur on his tail to lie flat before answering "DiNozzo"  
"Are you the Agent looking into the Marines, Jim Kidwell and Craig Peary, deaths?"  
He slits his eyes as he cocks his head to one side "I might be...who is this?"  
"Lieutenant Colonel Walsh, Kidwell and Peary's CO. Now, I wish to speak to you as word has it that you are trying get into the sealed records"  
Silver frowns "Where were you thinking of meeting? And also, where did you get this number?"  
"I called Dispatch and asked for the Agent in charge to which they passed me to you. Now, I am stationed at Quantico, I'll meet you at the gate at 13:00"  
"We will meet you there" with that he cuts the call and turns to Abby "That was the dead Marines CO, he wants to meet and talk off the record" he runs a hand through his hair and down his scruff "Also, I think Jason on Dispatch sent him through to the wrong DiNozzo"  
A smirk crosses Abbys face as she kisses his cheek "It's an easy mistake to make, considering you both have the same last name and that you both answer the same way" she finished her Caf-Pow before turning to her computer "Now, I ran the recording through a voice recognition program...and it came back positive, it matches Jim Kidwell"  
He goes to reply, only to turn at the sound of Tonys voice and a smile crosses his face at the sight of his Owner.  
Tony smirks as he softly pets Silvers scruff and sighs as he turns to Abby "So, it was definitely him then?" At her nod, he rubs his face with his hand "Great, looks like I need to talk to Vance about some caskets" he goes to leave, but is stopped by Silver grabbing his arm  
"Wait! I got a call from the Marines CO, he wants to meet with us and talk off the record about their deaths"  
He frowns "Right, lets get going then" he turns to Abby "Can you see if you can trace the call? Get Dorneget and McGee to place a tracer on the line and see if our 'dead' Marine calls again"  
Abby smirks as she accepts the fresh Caf-Pow and nods "I'll get Timmy right on it" with that she kisses his cheek and pushes both men out of her lab before following the order.

(Quantico Base)

Tony frowns at the sound of Silvers growl and shakes his head as he cuffs him around the head "What's up with you? You have been acting weird since we left the Navy Yard"  
The Felenico shrugs "I don't know, but something isn't right an-" he stops with a startled hiss as someone grabs his tail and he turns to lash out with his claws unsheathed, only to be grabbed by his Owner.  
A cringe crosses Tonys face as he tries to calm Silver and he shakes his head before grabbing him by his scruff, wincing at the painful yelp the Felenico lets out, as he turns on the Marine "That really wasn't a smart thing to do"  
The Marine shrugs "I wasn't really expecting it to be attached, besides...how did you get a Felenico on Base?"  
Tony huffs as he releases his grip, softly stroking the ruffled fur before turning to the man "Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Silver DiNozzo" with that he holds out their badges "We are here to speak to a Lieutenant Colonel Walsh, and I am guessing that is you?"  
The Colonel smirks and stands to attention "Yes Sir, now I take it you are here about Kidwell and Peary's records?"  
A growl escapes Silvers chest as he lashes his tail "You know we are, as that is the reason you called us here"  
Tony sighs at the aggression and shakes his head as he gently pets the Felenicos tail, smirking as Silver calms slightly before turning to the Colonel "So, how did they die?  
The CO sighs "Look, when you are out in the field, you have to go native, blend in and such" he shrugs "Kidwell and Peary just took things too far. They were in Central America on a mission and as such, went native to preserve their respective careers but a prostitute killed them with formaldehyde, supposedly over an unpaid bill and such...I couldn't let their Wives and the Corp know, so I sealed the records to keep their memories of them happy ones"  
Tony sighs "You did it to spare their Wives the upset of their true deaths"  
Walsh nods "Yes Sir"  
A growl escapes Silvers chest "We will need to see the paperwork, just to double check what you say is true"  
He narrows his eyes at the aggressive tone but nods "I shall see what I can do" with that he turns to leave, only to bump into Agent Todd.  
Kate cringes "Sorry Sir, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"  
Walsh smirks "That's ok, think nothing of it" with that he waits for her to go first before heading back into the Base.  
Tony watches him go before turning on Silver "What is up with you!? I've never seen you react that way to another Marine before!"  
The Felenico cringes and wraps his tail around his middle "There was just something about him...he knew more than he was telling us" he turns to Kate and changes the subject "Anyway, what brings you here? As I thought you were working with the Director?"  
She rolls her eyes at the question and turns to Tony "McGee found another trace while installing the one for NCIS, on the Kidwell's line. Abby is trying to get the location but believes it came from here, the Marine Base at Quantico" with that she turns to Silver "Director Vance thought I'd be more use helping you on this Case rather than sat there doing paperwork"  
Tony slits his eyes "Seems you were right Silver...the CO was keeping something from us" he turns around and storms off to have a chat with the Colonel.

(Walsh's Office)

Travis jumps as the door to the office slams open and he quickly stands to attention "Sir?"  
Tony growls as he flashes his ID "Agents, Tony and Silver DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd. We're here to talk with Lieutenant Colonel Walsh" with that he goes to enter the room...only to be blocked by the Colonels Aide  
"Sorry Sir! The Colonel is in an important meeting and he can't be interrupted" he squeaks in shock at the sight of a Felenico and cringes "Sir? Do you have the correct papers to have your Pet on Base?"  
Silver lashes his tail in anger and growls at the Marine "We need to see Walsh right now" as Travis refused to move, he slits his eyes and curls his lips...only to calm as Kate softly strokes his tail.  
Once sure Silver won't pounce, she turns to the Aid "Look, we need to find out why he didn't tell us the full truth earlier" she glances at Silver and bites her bottom lip "As for Silver, he is a NCIS Agent and so, he has full clearance on Marine Bases"  
Travis frowns "What do you mean by he didn't tell you earlier? As Lieutenant Colonel Walsh has been in meetings since 06:00"  
Silver pauses in his growling and cocks his head to one side "But we spoke to him just ten minutes ago" he slits his eyes and decides that he has had enough by pushing Travis out of the way and barges through the doors. He glares at the startled Marines and growls "Where is Lieutenant Colonel Walsh?"  
A man at the top of the table stands "I'm Colonel Walsh and I demand to know as to how a Felenico was able to interrupt my meeting"  
Tony looks at him in confusion "You are Walsh? But then who was the guy that met us at the gate?" He shakes his head and sighs before getting out his badge "NCIS Agents, Tony and Silver DiNozzo and Caitlin Todd...I think we need to have a chat"  
Walsh narrows his eyes but nods before turning to Travis "Clear my schedule for the next couple of hours" and turns back to the Agents "Take a seat and lets have that talk"  
The Felenico lashes his tail but at a glance from Tony, he huffs and takes a seat at the table. He waits until the last Marine leaves before turning to the Colonel "What do you know about Majors Jim Kidwell and Craig Peary's deaths?"  
Walsh sighs and runs a hand through his hair "I have no idea how my men died nor do I have any idea who they were working for" he shrugs "Every inquiry I have made so far has been shot down" he glances around the room before lowering his voice "Something isn't right though, considering I wasn't told nothing and now you say that there was someone impersonating me...I hope you can find out the truth and be quick about it"  
He slits his eyes and stands, his anger growing within as he growls "Did you even stop to check and see if the closed caskets contained those two Marines before they were sent to the Families? Or did you think it was too much hassle?" with that he turns around and stalks out of the room, his tail lashing in anger.  
Tony watches him go and sighs before turning to the Colonel "Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this" he nods to Kate as he slowly follows Silver out into the open.

He glances at the growling Felenico and sighs "Kate, go see Abby and see if you can make a sketch of our fake Colonel" he waits until she has gone and shakes his head "Silver, get into the car"  
A snarl escapes his chest but at the look, he lowers his gaze and follows the order. He glares out of the window as Tony drives them off the Base and takes a calming breath "Tony...I'm Sorry for my behaviour" he wraps his tail around his Owners thigh "It...it just brings back...back memories of my death"  
Tony frowns as he concentrates on the road "Your death?"  
Silver nods and hugs himself "The death of Leroy Jethro Gibbs during the Mexican Massacre" a tear runs down his cheek "W-Where Shannon and K-Kels died" he wipes away the tear and sniffles "It's just too close to what happened to me and...and I know what the Wives are going through, only I knew for certain that my girls were dead"  
He stays quiet he drives them back to the Navy Yard and once he parks and turns off the engine, he sighs as he glances at the Felenico "I-I think it will be for the best if I bench you-" he holds up a hand to stop the interruption before continuing "-you are too close to this Case and the last thing I want to happen is to miss something important because I am worried about you" he reaches out and strokes along his tail "Head inside and see if Pacci's Team needs help on their Case"  
"What...what will you be doing?"  
Tony sighs "I'm going to have a chat with the Director about some graves"  
Silver watches him go and once Tony enters the building, he bites his bottom lip before nodding to himself as he moves into the drivers seat. He glances once more at the building and sighs "Sorry Tony" before starting the engine and heads off.

(Graveyard)

Silver stares down at the two graves and shakes his head "We will find out the truth, I won't rest until we know what really happened out there" with that he kneels down and gently re-arranges the flowers before putting down some of his own. He gazes up at the sky and wraps his tail around his waist "I promise you Shan...I will get to the bottom of this, as I won't sit by and allow another loved one to miss out due to a cover up" with that he stands to attention and salutes the graves before turning and heads back to the car. But just as he takes a seat, his mobile goes off and he internally cringes at the display screen "Shit" he runs a hand through his hair before nervously answering "Hey Tony"  
"Where the fuck are you!? I've just spoken to Pacci and he says that you never spoke to him! I thought I made myself clear that you are to be working with his Team while this Case is open!?"  
A cringe crosses his face and he bites his bottom lip while playing with his tail "Tony...Tony I'm at Major Kidwell's grave" he shrugs "I-I just needed to come here and pay my respects"  
The line goes quiet before a sigh echoes down the line "Ok Silver...just tell me next time? As I get worried"  
Silver nods as he runs a hand through his scruff "I will do, Tony, and I'm Sorry" with that he cuts the call and starts the car...only to sigh as his mobile goes off once more and he shakes his head as he answers it "DiNozzo"  
"Look here Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I have had enough of your Team harassing my Family! It's bad enough that Sarah gets a call from her dead Husband and now you have your Agent interrogating me and my kids, all because Jim and Craig served in the same Unit!?"  
He frown and pulls back to check the caller ID...only to sigh as he realises its been diverted by Dispatch once more and he shakes his head "I'm sorry, Mrs Peary, but you've been put through to the wrong DiNozzo, but I'll see what I can do...what's the Agents name and I'll pass it on to Tony"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was two DiNozzo's...erm, yes, his name is Agent Gibbs, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"  
Silver stiffens at the name and holds back his growl as he puts the car in gear "Where are you right now?"  
"Er, we're at the Playground,near the house...why?"  
He growls "Keep him there, I'll be ten minutes" with that he cuts the call and slams his foot down.

(Ten Minutes Later)

He jumps out of the car and jogs over to Lisa "Where is he?"  
Mrs Peary looks at him in shock "Y-You're a Felenico?"  
Silver rolls his eyes "Yes. Now tell me, where is Agent Gibbs!?"  
She gestures to the path "I tried to keep him talking but I think he knew something wasn't right...what is going on?"  
The Felenico slits his eyes and shows her a photo of a sketch on his phone "Is this Agent Gibbs?" At her nod, he slits his eyes "Which direction did he go?"  
"He heading North, up the path to the Car Park"  
A growl escapes his throat and he lashes his tail "Take the Kids home" with that he jogs up the path.  
Lisa cringes and quickly gathers her children and heads home.  
Silver slits his eyes as he silently moves through the woods...only to smirk as he catches sight of the Imposter. He quickly moves to catch him, but suddenly ducks and roll to the side as someone shoots at him. He quickly returns the gunfire and snarls as he spots a black armored Sedan speeding away. He tips his head back and roars in outrage "That's twice now! Next time you are mine!"

+NCIS+

(Autopsy)

Tony sighs as he watches the Agents gently place the casket on one of the tables and turns to Gerald "Is Silver back yet?"  
The Amur Leopard shakes his head "Sorry, but no-one has heard from him since you rang him...and there was no sign of him at the Grave" he shivers as he gets a bad vibe and turns to his Owner "Is it...is it ok if I go and see Abby?"  
Ducky nods and gently runs his fingers through the Felenicos scruff "Go a head"  
Gerald sighs in relief and rubs himself against him before scurrying out of the room, only to let out a startled hiss as he ends up crashing into someone.  
Tony cringes "Sorry, Major O'Donnell, Gerald should have been looking where he was going"  
The Felenico lowers his gaze "Sorry"  
O'Donnell waves it off "No worries" with that he steps to the side and lets the Felenico pass before entering the room "I thought your Felenico was a white Siberian Tiger? Not a Leopard" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "News about Felenicos travel fast and when Walsh, the real one, told me about the incident in his Office...I was actually looking forward to meeting him"  
Tony sighs and shrugs "He should have been back here by now" with that he turns to Ducky "I think we'll have to start without him"  
The ME nods and gestures to the left side "If you'd be so kind, Anthony" while he takes the right and they carefully remove the lid...only to stare in shock at the sight of a body in Marine Uniform.  
O'Donnell shakes his head with a sad sigh "It's Kidwell, Major Jim Kidwell" he turns to the head Agent "It's not what I was hoping for...but at least we now know for certain that Jim is dead" he turns as the doors open to reveal a Felenico with a tail.  
Silver internally cringes at the bad vibe he gets from the open casket and turns to glance to his Owner "Tony, I need a quiet word with you"  
A frown crosses Tonys face but he nods "Excuse us, Major" as he leaves the room. Once outside, he turns his glare onto his Felenico "Where were you!? You wasn't at the Graveyard, so where did you go!?"  
Silver flinches at the anger and wraps his tail around his waist before removing his shirt and shows off the bullet graze on his arm "Mrs Peary called, Dispatch passed her through to the wrong DiNozzo" he shrugs as he puts his shirt back on, but leaves it open "She was being questioned by an Agent, only once I heard his name...I knew he was an Imposter"  
Tony frowns as he notes the nervous twitching along Silvers body and cocks his head to one side "What was his name?"  
He looks up with wet blue eyes and whispers "Gibbs...Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" with that he breaks down and presses his face into his Owners chest "H-He took m-my name!"  
A growl escapes Tonys chest as he gently wraps his arms around his upset Felenico and slits his eyes "It has to be a Federal Agency...as your name is top level clearance" he turns at the sound of someone clearing their throat and spots the Major.  
O'Donnell gives him a sad smile "Sorry to interrupt, but would it be ok if I be the one to tell Sarah? As I think she'd take it better from me"  
Tony nods "An Agent is bringing her down now, you are welcome to meet her here" with that he gently runs his fingers through Silvers scruff "Now excuse us, as I think its best if I get Silver home as Mrs Kidwell will be arriving soon"  
The Major nods and stands to attention before saluting, only for his eyes to widen in shock as the Felenico turns and returns the gesture.  
Silver gives him a watery smile "We will find out the truth" he takes his Owners hand and leads him into the elevator just before Mrs Kidwell appears to be given the upsetting news about her Husband.

(DiNozzo Residence)

Silver whimpers and as soon as they are through the door, he strips and shifts into Tiger form before heading into the Basement with his tail between his legs.  
Tony watches him go with a sigh before heading into the Kitchen to prepare dinner for them both, but turns as his mobile goes off and he sighs as he answers it "DiNozzo"  
"Hey Tony! We're at the Graveyard, Sasha's moaning that its spooky and Dorneget tripped into an open hole ready for a burial tomorrow, it was rather funny! Even Aljero laughed so much he actually shifted into his Human form! Did you know he is rather cute?"  
He rolls his eyes as he drains the spaghetti and huffs "Abs! Get to the point! Is Major Craig Peary in his grave?"  
"Oh, well...no, he isn't, its just weights on the screen"  
A noise makes him jump and he turns to spot a naked Silver in the doorway "Er...thanks Abs, get the equipment back to the Yard and send everyone home, but be back for 07:00hrs as we need to solve this Case" with that he cuts the call before dishing up two plates "Silver? You ok now?"  
The Felenico shrugs and keeps quiet as he begins cleaning the mess in the Kitchen before following behind his Owner.  
Tony frowns at the behaviour and places the plates on the table before taking a seat, only to look in shock as Silver kneels beside him while placing his chin on his lap. A sigh escapes his chest as he softly cards his fingers through the Felenico's impressive scruff as feds himself and Silver. Once both plates are empty, he watches as his Lover stands and takes them into the Kitchen before returning and kneeling beside him once more. He shakes his head "Jethro, you know that you aren't expected to kneel. What is wrong?"  
Silver shrugs as he nuzzles Tonys stomach "I just need...I just need this" with that he wraps his tail around his Owners leg "This Case, I've had a bad feeling from the start and-" he jumps as Tonys mobile goes off and he watches as his Owner answers it  
"DiNozzo"  
"Ah, Anthony...I'm afraid I now know as to how the Major died, and as to the reason Gerald freaked out"  
Tony frowns and gently runs his fingers through Silvers hair and down to his scruff "How did he die, Ducky?"  
"I'm afraid the poor man was...he was alive when they embalmed him"  
Silver whimpers and presses closer to Tony, at the raised eyebrow, he gives him a sad smile "Where I rescued Gerald...they were going to do that to him before stuffing and mounting him for display"  
A cringe crosses Tonys face and he sighs "Thanks Ducky, now take Gerald home to Jackson and show him some love"  
"I shall do, Anthony...and the same to you" with that he cuts the call.  
Silver gazes up at his Owner and bites his bottom lip "T-Tony? Can we go to bed now? But..but only to sleep?"  
Tony smiles and gently leans down to kiss his forehead "Go on up, I'll be there as soon as I have finished locking up" he watches as Silver slowly follows the order and sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before gazing up "We need to get a break in this Case" with that he gets up and locks the house up before joining his Lover in bed.

(03:00hrs)

Tony starts awake at the sound of his mobile going off and scowls as he wiggles out from beneath a sleeping Silver before answering it "DiNozzo"  
"TONY!"  
He flinches from the screeching and huffs "Abby! It's three in the morning!?"  
"I know, I couldn't sleep...not after what the Duckman told us, so I headed to the Lab to continue searching for the Imposter...and I found him!"  
Tony quickly turns to Silver and huffs before tugging on his tail in an attempt to wake him "Abs? Who is he?  
"His name is Jack Canton and I got it from the Colombian Embassy...also, he is CIA! You need to get here ASAP as Vance is pissed that we have been kept out of the loop, he has gone to MTAC to speak to the CIA Director"  
He nods "Thanks Abs, call in the Team while I try to get Silver to wake up" with that he cuts the call and turns to the sleeping Felenico. He shakes his head as he leaves the room, only to return five minutes later with a cup of coffee...and chuckles as he spots sleepy blue eyes looking up at him "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, time to get up as Abby has found out who the Imposter is"  
Silver arches his back with a wide yawn before shaking himself out and accepts the coffee. A groan escapes his chest at the taste but turns as he is passed a pair of trousers  
"Be ready in five"  
He rolls his eyes but nods as he gets a move on, tugging on the trousers and slotting his tail through the hole in the back before tugging on one of Tonys shirts as he jogs down the stairs to get his shoes on.  
Tony smiles at the sight of his Felenico in his shirt and he shakes his head before holding up their Badges and Sigs "Lets go"

+NCIS+

(MTAC)

Silver cringes at the anger he can feel radiating off Vance and stays in the background as Tony moves to stand next to the Director.  
Vance glances at his Agent before glaring at the CIA Director "Bob, you had no right to stop NCIS from looking into these Marines deaths!"  
Bob sighs and runs a hand through his hair "Look Leon, those Marines were part of a task force who were hunting down a drug dealer...they got caught and was held for ransom, but when we paid it...they killed them with poison before handing over the bodies to the CIA Agent in charge"  
Leon slits his eyes and nods to the screen as a picture of Jack Canton appears "Was this the Agent who paid the ransom?"  
The CIA Director nods "Yes, Agent Canton paid the ransom but the drug dealers didn't keep up their end of the bargain"  
Tony steps forward "We believe that Canton kept the money for himself and that there was no 'drug dealer' kidnapping but a rogue Agent on your side instead"  
Bob bristles at the accusation and growls "Do you have any proof?"  
Vance shrugs "Major Peary isn't in his grave and Kidwell was alive four days ago, he was murdered by being alive when embalmed" he sighs "The reason he was killed was because they knew we'd dig him up to check!" He steps forward "Now, give up Canton's location"  
The CIA Director growls but gives in "Canton is headed back to Colombia and that if this is true, the CIA themselves will handle it as we don't need NCIS playing internal affairs for the CIA" with that he signs off.  
Leon slits his eyes and turns to Tony "Go get Peary"  
Tony nods and turns, grabbing Silves arm and tugging him towards the door "Go see if Abby has found out place where Kidwell was killed, I'll sort a flight and get Agent Carlson to join us"  
The Felenico nods and kisses his cheek before dashing off to get the info from Abby before heading to the Airport.

+NCIS+

(Colombia)

Silver chuckles as a green looking Sasha gets off the plane and shakes his head as he curls his tail over his back in delight "That was great!"  
Tony rolls his eyes "We would never have guessed, considering you slept the whole way over with a smile on your face" he runs a hand through his hair before stretching his back and wincing at the crack it makes. He glances around the Airport and narrows his eyes as a black Sedan approaches and nods to his Team before heading over as a man gets out  
"You must be the Team from NCIS? I'm Gonzales, Cantons Partner" he hides his cringe "I've been ordered to tell you that we've lost Canton after tracking down an Insurgent Camp"  
Sasha frowns "How do we know that you aren't involved? As you are Cantons Partner, you could be distracting us while he murders Peary before escaping the Country"  
Silver winces at the anger he feels in the air and quickly steps between Gonzales and Sasha "Look, how about we all play nice until we have a chance to catch Canton?" He turns to Gonzales "We found a piece of newspaper in Kidwell from a Town called Bosa, do you know where it is?"  
The CIA Agent nods "It's about ten miles from where we are now" he cocks his head to one side "What do you mean by the fact you found the piece of newspaper 'in' Kidwell?"  
"The Major was embalmed while alive...Canton killed him in hopes we wouldn't notice the fact he was 'alive' before his death on record"  
Gonzales cringes "Fuck! I knew Canyon was odd...but that is just sick" with that he opens the car doors "Kidwell was embalmed you say? Well, there's only one place in Bosa that does that" he jumps into the driver's seat and waits until everyone is in before starting the car to head to their destination.

(Bosa Funeral Home)

Gonzales points out a car "That's Cantons an-" he stops as the NCIS Agents all get their guns ready and he cringes "Look, I need to get the locals on this as-" he sighs in annoyance as he is ignored and huffs as he gets his own gun ready "Now I understand why everyone hates these guys" with that he quickly heads off to follow.  
Tony nods to Silver "Take Sasha through the back entrance, I'll stay with Gonzales and clear the front"  
The Felenico nods and quickly pecks his Owners cheek before wrapping his tail around Sasha's wrist and leads her around the back.  
Gonzales watches him go and shakes his head "He really loves you, doesn't he? It's more than just a Slave loving its Master, its real"  
Tony nods "That it is, I'm one lucky Bastard"with that he gestures to the door "Follow me, and help clear out the Civilians"

Silver gestures to a small window before moving closer, a silent growl escapes his chest at the sight of a terrified Peary on an embalming table and he slits his eyes at the man who is about to perform the procedure and smirks as he whistles.  
The man frowns at the sound and turns to the window...only to drop dead from a bullet between the eyes.  
The Felenico smirks at his work and turns to Peary before whispering "We will get you out, Major" he waits until the nod before silently making his way inside. He stops at the door and cocks his head to one side, nodding to Sasha as his sensitive hearing picks up Tonys voice "They have cleared the building from Civilians, I can hear only one other person besides the Major and the other half of our Team" with that he silently opens the door and checks each corner for danger, cringing as he hears gunfire and hears his Owners hiss at Gonzales to stay down.  
Sasha jumps at the sound of gunfire and gestures to the corridor to the right before whispering "It came from there" she goes to have a look, only to yelp as she is suddenly picked up and shoved into a room before an explosion goes off. She instinctively curls herself up under the Felenicos bigger frame and freaks out at the sight of blood on her shirt and the floor "Shit! Is t-that my blood!?"  
Silver rolls his eyes before shaking the dust from himself as he stands "No, its mine" with that he cradles his right arm against his chest as he heads out to finish this. As he rounds the corner, he calms slightly at the sight of his Owner and nods a he crouches down before moving closer to the doorway.  
Tony slits his eyes at the sight of blood on his Lovers arm and growls "Canton! It's over, release Major Peary and give yourself up!"  
Canton growls as he uses the terrified Major as a meat shield before placing his gun against he mans head "Come out DiNozzo! Come and face me unarmed or the Marine gets it!"  
Silver slits his eyes with a growl as he shifts his his injured arm into a more comfortable position "Which one, Asshole!"  
The man growls back "The real one, not the fucktoy!"  
Gonzales glances between the two DiNozzo's and sighs as he stands "I'm coming in, unarmed"  
"Gonzales? This doesn't involve you"  
The CIA Agent shakes his head as he holds up his hands in surrender before stepping into the open "You were my Partner, Jack...you are the one who got me involved" he looks at the man he once believed to be his friend and sighs "You can stop this now, there's no more need for any more deaths" he shrugs "It's only money"  
Canton slits his eyes and smirks "You know what? I never really liked you anyway" with that he fires at him.  
Silver jumps back at the shot and watches in horror as Gonzales stumbles back, clutching his chest as he slides to the floor. He reaches out with his tail and wraps it around the mans wrist "You tried your best"  
Gonzales coughs and gives him a bloody smile "T-Than...ks" before going still as the lights fade from his eyes.  
"Aw, how touching! Now the next bullet goes in the Majors head unless, DiNozzo, you show yourself!"  
Tony gazes at Silver and nods as he stands "Canton, if you kill Peary...you won't make it out of here alive" with that he places his gun on the ground between the doorway before stepping out with his hands up. He slits his eyes at the man before gazing into the terrified eyes of Major Peary "Don't worry, we will get you out of this"  
Canton laughs and shakes his head "You guys never give up do you!? That two million belongs to me! Heck even the CIA bought it and gave me the resources to cover it up...but NCIS just wouldn't let it go!" He shakes his head before smirking at the Agent "Now, did you really think I was going to let you go? Let you take the Major and spend the rest of my life in Prison?" with that he points the gun at him "Now, say Goodbye, DiNozzo"  
A smile crosses Tonys face and he shakes his head, causing Canton to pause, before he shrugs "I knew you were gonna do that...and besides, I don't think you should have called him a Fucktoy" with that Silver appears from the shadows and shoots the man dead.

+NCIS+

(Peary Residence, USA)

Silver smiles and leans against Tonys chest, purring as fingers gently run through his scruff. He slits his eyes in pleasure at the move and watches as Major Peary is hugged by his Wife and children "We good did?" but frowns at his words and turns to Tony in confusion.  
Tony smirks and kisses Silvers forehead "Yeah, we did good" with that he helps him into the car, being careful of the arm in the sling, as he buckles him in "Straight to bed with you when we get home so you can sleep off the medication"  
The Felenico smiles as he lets out a drunk sounding purr and sighs as he watches the Marine with his family...but turns at a tap on his leg and smiles at his Owner "Thanks"  
He shakes his head "There's no need to thank me, Silver" he shrugs "We were just doing our jobs, but at least we got a good outcome with Peary...although I wish we would have found him earlier as we may have been able to save Kidwell aswell"  
Silver wraps his tail around his Owners thigh before leaning over and giving him a sloppy kiss "We did our best" he shrugs "At least we saved Peary" he glances out the window and smiles as the family moves inside for some privacy "We did good"  
Tony nods and straightens as he gets the car moving "Lets go home" a smirk crossed his face "I still can't believe you shot the Majors ear off"  
An embarrassed groan escapes Silvers chest and he hides his face in shame "I didn't mean too" his cheeks heat up at Tonys chuckle and he turns to glare out the window, knowing that his Owner won't let him forget this.


	10. Left for Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Series 1 episode 10

Silver snaps awake at the sound of his mobile going off and yawns as he reaches out to answer it "DiNozzo"  
"Hey Silver, I tried calling Tony but it kept going to voicemail. Anyways a Motorist found a Jane Doe in Rock Creek Park who had dug herself out of a grave"  
The Felenico sits up, cringing at the crack sound his back makes as he jumps off the skeleton of the boat before heading upstairs "Why has NCIS been called?"  
"Well, that's the thing. She has no ID nor uniform...but she is claiming that there's a bomb on a Navy Ship"  
He pauses and cocks his head to one side "Well, that would do it" a smile crosses his face at the sight of Tony asleep on the sofa and he turns to the phone "Sasha, take Kate and go ahead and question her, myself and Tony will meet you there" with that he cuts the call before moving around the sofa until he is nestled between Tonys legs. A smirk crossed his face as he gently tugs down his Owners trousers before nuzzling along his boxers.  
His Owner twitches and groans as he arches his back as his erotic dream becomes more into focus.  
Silver cocks his head to one side as he notes that Tony is still deeply asleep and he shakes his head as he tugs down the waistband of Tonys boxers, releasing his prize and inches closer to run his rough tongue from base to tip...but as Tony still refuses to wake, he slits his eyes and decided to move things along by placing a heavy arm across Tonys stomach before swallowing his length in one.  
Tony snaps awake and reaches down, grabbing Silver by the hair as he tries to thrust his hips and growls as he realised he is pinned down. He huffs and lets go before going limp "Fuck Silver"  
The Felenico chuckles and pulls off "Sorry, not enough time for that" with that he doubles his effort and smirks as its not long before he is rewarded by Tonys climax. He licks him clean and purrs as he moves up his owners body before gently kissing him as he shares his prize.  
A smirk crosses Tonys face and he gently cards his fingers through the silver strands "And to what do I owe for that delightful wake up call?"  
Silver shrugs as he rubs himself against his Owner but at a tug on his scruff, he sighs "Sasha called...we have a Case" at the raised eyebrow, he continues "A motorist found a Jane Doe in Rock Creek Park who had dug herself out of a grave, she has no ID nor Navy Uniform...however she is claiming that there's a bomb on a Navy Ship" he shrugs "I got Kate and Sasha to question her"  
Tony shakes his head and pushes at Silvers bulk "Come on, better get dressed and cleaned up before we head over" at the pout, he sighs "Look, I'll make it up to you later"  
Silver lowers his gaze "You said that about the fact I wasn't allowed at the Party, considering I'm a Felenico...I waited all night for you and even fell asleep on the boat"  
Tony cringes and runs a hand through his hair "Yeah, sorry about that...I kinda drank a bit too much and collapsed on the sofa" he sighs as he shakes his head "Look, once this Case is over, I will make it up to you for both times"  
He gazes up at his Owner and nods "Ok, I guess we'd better make a move on"

(Georgetown University Hospital)

Silver frowns and turns to Tony "Isn't that Marks car? What is he doing here?"  
Tony shrugs as he opens the door for his Lover "I don't know, as I doubt this Hospital is a Felenico one" with that he turns to the desk and flashes their badges "NCIS, Agents Anthony and Silver DiNozzo. I'm here to see the Jane Doe that was brought in"  
The Receptionist slits her eyes at the sight of Silver but nods "Down the hall and around the corner"  
He thanks her and gestures for Silver to go ahead as he spots Mark talking to a Doctor. Once Silver goes he heads over "Hey Mark, what you doing here?"  
Mark turns his wheelchair and smiles "Hey Tony, I got a call about a woman who was causing Felenicos to act strangely" at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "The Felenicos that get close to her tend to become protective and there was an incident where a bloke was attacked by his own Felenico as he got too close to her"  
Tony frowns "What would cause that?"  
He sighs "I believe that the woman is a Carrier for the Felenico Gene and seeing as she is confused and disorientated, it's sending the wrong signals to the Felenicos who get within a certain distance to her" he shrugs "It's rare to find another Carrier with the Gene, as normally Carriers are drawn to Felenicos and such, normally end up working in one of my Facilities"  
Tony frowns "And you found her here?"  
Mark nods "Yeah, the bloke that was attacked by his Felenico found her in Rock Creek Park...I think your Agents are talking to her an-" he stops at the sound of Silvers roar and cringes "Fuck! You let Silver near her!?" with that he quickly wheels himself over to the noise and pauses at the sight before him.

+NCIS+

Silver frowns as Tony gestures for him to go ahead and huffs as he heads off to talk to the woman while his Owner heads over to Mark. He shakes his head as he walks down the corridor...only to pause as an odd scent crosses his nose and he opens his mouth to get a better taste of the delicious aroma. A frown crosses his face as he suddenly becomes disorientated and he shakes his head to try and get rid of the feeling, but ends up growling as the scent of fear reaches him and his vision becomes red.

+NCIS+

Sasha jumps back in shock as a loud roar echos off the walls and watches in confusion as Silver pounces in between her and Jane Doe. She glances at Kate, who shrugs her shoulders, and sighs "Silver? Silver what is wrong?"  
Silver snarls and puffs up his impressive scruff as he paces the space between his the woman and the Agents before turning to her and rubs his head against her in a comforting gesture...only to snap his head up with a hiss as two men enter.  
Tony pauses at the sight and turns to Agents Todd and Carlson "You two, head to the place she was found and check out the area with Ducky"  
Kate nods and turns to Sasha "I'll get these prints to Abby before meeting you there"  
Silver slits his eyes, calming slightly at the way two of the people leave before he turns back to the woman. He climbs on the bed and wraps himself around her, curling his tail around her waist as he bares his teeth in an aggressive stance to the two men.  
Mark sighs as he runs a hand through his hair "Looks like Old Silver is out of control once more"  
Jane Doe looks at the man in the wheelchair in confusion before glancing at the growling Felenico, who is protecting her. She reaches down and runs her fingers through the soft fur of his tail before turning to the men "I don't understand any of this" she leans back against the muscular body "Who am I? Why was I left for dead in a grave? How do I know that there's a bomb on a Navvy Ship? Why do I remember having my fingerprints taken before?"  
Silver growls and turns his head to rub against her while letting out a rusty purr, but turns at the sound of a mobile going off and growls as he slits his eyes in warning.  
Tony cringes at the look and quickly answers his mobile "DiNozzo"  
"Hey Tony! Just calling to check if you and Leroy want to join us for Sunday Roast"  
He frowns and pulls back to look at the caller ID before sighing "Normally Jack, I'd say yes...but there's an issue with Silver at the moment"  
"What's wrong? He ain't hurt again is he?"  
"No, not that...it's just that he isn't acting himself. Look I'll give you an update later, as we have a Case to solve"  
"Ok Tony, tell Leroy I said hi and that I hope he snaps out of it by Sunday as Duck is cooking" with that the line goes dead.  
Tony sighs and glances at his snarling Felenico "Jack says 'hi' and he wants us over for Sunday Roast" he turns to Jane "So, do you remember anything of what happened it you? Other than the whole climbing out of the dirt thing?"  
Jane look up at him with wet eyes "I...I remember going to Church last Sunday, after that I went to a restaurant...I had a roast, but how did I get from there to now?"  
Mark gazes between Jane and Tony before gazing at Silver and bites his bottom lip "Tony, the Doctors have cleared Jane and besides from a few cuts and bruises, along with the fact she has amnesia, she was discharged into my care due to the fact of her being a Carrier for the Felenico Gene...but I will happily leave her in your care, for as long as your Case is open, once it's closed I will take her back to the Facility" he glances at Silver "But, I am warning you now, that you need to snap Old Silver out of this as he is too dangerous to have out of control"  
Jane looks up in confusion as she strokes along the Felenicos strong arm "What do you mean by that? You...you won't put him down? W-Will you?"  
Silver snarls and bares his teeth in aggression at the sudden burst of fear that suddenly assaults his nose, but calms as slim fingers gently pet his scruff.  
Tony bites his bottom lip and shrugs "Silver is unique in more ways that one, but his uniqueness is also a curse in that fact he can be a danger if he is out of control" he runs his hand through his hair "Look, lets see about getting you some clothes and head back to mine" he steps forward, only to quickly jump back as Silver lashes out with his claws unsheathed. He closes his eyes as he hears Marks sigh and he shakes his head "It's ok Mark, he won't hurt me...not like before" with that he shivers as the memory of what Miles turned Silver into flashes in front of his eyes.

Silver snaps back to the Present at the scent of Tonys fear and frowns as he uncurls himself from the unknown woman and reaches out to touch Tonys cheek, only to back away as his Owner flinches from him "T-Tony? What is it?" He looks around in confusion and frowns as he spots Mark "Mark? What are you doing here?" His frown deepens "Come to think of it, what am I doing here?"  
Mark gives him a thoughtful look "Silver? You're back, aren't you"  
The Felenico shrugs "I guess...but where did I go?" He sniffs the air as that delicious scent crosses his nose once more, but this time he shakes it off as he gently strokes Tonys cheek with his tail.  
A shiver runs down Tonys spine at the soft touch and he pushes away the fear from the memory as he tugs Silver into a hug, ignoring the yelp of shock as he buries his face in the crook of the Felenicos neck. His heart rate calms at the sound and the feeling of Silver purr and he straightens as he steps back. He gives Silver a smile before turning to Jane "Come, lets get a move on"  
Silver pushes himself in between his owner and the woman and at the raised eyebrow, he shrugs "I don't know why, but I can't let you near her" he lowers his gaze "I can't let anyone near her"  
Jane reaches out and softly pets the striped tail "It's fine Silver, you trust him and so shall I" with that she stands up on wobbly legs and holds onto the Felenico for support before turning to the man in the wheelchair "Will I be safe with you once they find out what happened to me?"  
Mark smiles "Yes, you will be save and have a home at my Facility" with that he turns to Tony "Keep an eye on Silver, I want him gloved and muzzled at all times...otherwise I can't allow you to take him"  
Tony bristles at the order but nods "I will keep him gloved, but I will not use that muzzle" he holds up a hand to stop Mark from interrupting as he shrugs "Silver hasn't given me enough of a reason to muzzle him again and I think keeping him gloved will be enough to keep him under control" with that he grabs a Doctor and gets him to sign the release papers while a Nurse goes to get some clothes.

(DiNozzo Residence)

Tony sighs as he opens the door and watches as Silver carries Jane into their home. He forces down his jealousy and heads upstairs to the Playroom before coming back down with the leather gloves.  
Silver cringes at the sight but nods as he allows Tony to put the gloves on and lock his hands into fists. A shiver of delight runs done is spine at the feeling of being restrained but he forces those thoughts away as he curls up beside Jane, resting his head in her lap and cocks it to one side as she scratches behind his ear.  
A silent growl slips through Tonys lips and he turns away from the sight as he puts in a call to have Agents posted outside, in case Janes attackers return to try and finish the job. Once that has been sorted, he turns to Silver and gives him a fake smile "Gonna head back and see what the Team has found, will you be ok here?"  
Silver looks up and nods "We will be fine, go and solve the Case" with that he rolls onto his belly and lets out a purr as slim fingers gently stroke through his scruff.  
He stands there for a few seconds and sighs as he waves goodbye and leaves the house. He leans back against the door and forces away the jealousy that lodges itself into his heart as he returns to the Navy Yard.

+NCIS+

(Abbys Lab)

Abby jumps in shock as Tony barges his way into her Lab and frowns as he paces the floor "Tony? Where's Silver?"  
A growl escapes Tonys chest and he shakes his head, not wanting to talk about that right now, before straightening "What have you got Abs?"  
The Goth rolls her eyes "I will find out what is bothering you, especially if its something to do with Silver" at his glare, she quickly turns to the evidence "Sasha found a key of some kind near where our Jane Doe was buried, Ducky checked for possible other bodies...but came up empty"  
"Well at least that's a plus. What does the key open?"  
She shrugs "It's magnetized, with no logo or serial number, and it could opening almost anything from a hotel room to a high-security lock but considering that the magnetic code is like a fingerprint, the key will lead me back to whoever made it"  
Tony nods and runs a hand through his hair "Ok Abs" with that he goes to leave, only to pause beside the key "Abs? What's that engraved in it?"  
A frown crosses Abbys face "Engraved?" At his nod, she places the key under her microscope and smiles "Tony! Your eyesight is amazing" she puts the footage onto the plasma and frowns as the words 'THE APARTMENT' come into focus "Well...it is defiantly a Hotel key of some kind, I'll send a list of the Hotels that use this kind of lock to Tim and get him to call round to see who it belongs too" she turns at the beep from Mass Spec and cocks her head to one side as she reads the findings "I got the results from Janes clothing and its rather disturbing"  
Tony frowns and moves closer "What did you find?"  
"Erythritol, which is found in low-carb sweeteners. Trim-ethylene, which is in polyester fibers. Di-nitrate, which is a common angina medication and lastly Glycerol, which is antifreeze"  
"What is so disturbing about those?"  
Abby shrugs "On there own, not much...but together? It looks like Jane has been mixing up a brew to go boom big time, as these chemicals are used in high-grade explosives"  
Tonys eyes widen "You think she made the bomb? As she remembers having her fingerprints taken before...maybe she is a Terrorist?"  
The Goth shakes her head "I don't think so as I had no hits on the Terrorist Database, I'm checking it again before moving onto the Public Server as I got no hits on the Arms Forces one" she pats Tonys shoulder "Maybe see if the Team has found out something?"  
He nods and sighs as he heads to the elevator. Once inside, he flips the emergency switch and leans against the metal wall for a few minutes as he tries to calm his mind...before straightening and hits the button to bring the lift back to life as he heads to see if they have made progress.

+NCIS+

(DiNozzo Residence)

Silver smiles as Jane walks out of the Bedroom wearing the clothes Kate had lent her and curls his tail "I bet you feel better now?"  
Jane returns the smile and takes a seat beside the Felenico, but frowns as she strokes the leather gloves "Are you sure you don't want me to remove them? As it seems cruel to make you wear them"  
The Felenico shakes his head "Tony wishes me to wear them...and besides, I like to do as he pleases" he rubs himself against her and wraps his tail around her waist "Kate brought over some pictures, in hopes it could help you recognize which Ship the bomb is on" with that he pins the folder between his gloved hands and passes it over.  
She smiles as lifts a hand to run it through his scruff before opening the folder and looks through the pictures "I can't remember the make of the Ship, but it wasn't a Carrier and I don't think it was a Submarine"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "That leaves just Cruisers and Destroyers" he huffs "Which the Navy has lots off"  
Jane sighs "Sorry that I can't be more helpful, I wish I could remember what happened...but it's a complete blank"  
Silver lets out a comforting purr and rubs his head against her shoulder, but pauses at the sound of something clawing at the door. He cocks his head to one side and sniffs the air...only to huff in annoyance as he recognizes he scent. He turns to Jane and gives her a soft smile "A friend of mine has arrived" with that he stands and awkwardly opens the door to spot Kort in Hyena form.  
Kort looks up and smirks as he lets his tongue roll out before playfully slitting his eye as he shoves his nose into Silvers groin, but lets out a yelp as he is cuffed around the head. He rolls his eye before trotting inside and heads straight to the woman who has that delicious scent.  
Jane stares at the Hyena and smiles as she gently reaches out and pets behind his ears "He is gorgeous" she turns to Silver "Is he also a Felenico?"  
A huff escapes Silvers chest and he nods but turns to his friend "Kort, go upstairs and put something on-" he quickly grabs the Hyena by the Collar before growling "-but don't scent mark anything, otherwise I'll inform Tobias about where that special cake went"  
Kort slits his eye at the threat...but nods before bounding up the stairs and into the Master Bedroom.  
Silver watches him disappear and growls when he walks down a few minutes later wearing Tonys favourite pair of Armani shorts "You just couldn't resist, could you?"  
A smirk crosses Korts face "You said put something on, you never said it had to be something of yours" with that he rubs himself against the other Felenico...but turns at the sound of a broken glass followed by the thick scent of fear. He cocks his head to one side and goes to move closer, only to stiffen at the deep growl behind him and he frowns in confusion "S-Silver?"  
Silver grits his teeth in pain as his body tries to shift into his Tiger form, but due to the gloves he is stuck in his Human form. A pained snarl escapes his chest and he slits his eyes "Kort! Change back!"  
The Hyena jumps with a yelp as he follows the order without thought and shifts forms, inwardly smirking as in doing so...he has ruined Tonys shorts. He watches as the expensive shreds of fabric float around him before turning to Silver with a nervous whine at the iced glare he receives.  
He takes a calming breath before gently running his gloved fist across the Hyena's head "It wasn't your fault, but don't look to pleased with yourself" with that he turns to Jane "Why do you fear Korts Human side?"  
Jane lowers her gaze "I-I got a flashback...the man who attacked me, he was tall, broad, with a shaved head and in a suit" she turns to the Hyena and gently runs her fingers through his scruff "I'm sorry if I upset you"  
Kort rolls out his tongue while cocking his head to one side as he rolls onto his back to allow Jane to rub his belly.  
Silver smirks and shakes his head as he awkwardly uses the speed dial on his mobile to call Tony  
"DiNozzo"  
A smile crosses his face and he lets out a purr "Tony? Jane has remembered the ID of her attacker he's t-"  
"Let me guess, tall, broad, with a shaved head and in a suit?"  
He frowns and cocks his head to one side as he watches Jane playing with Kort "Yes...how did you know?"  
A sigh echoes down the line "Because we found a man with that description in a Apartment, which the key where we found Jane opened"  
Silver curls his tail "Maybe the person who tried to kill Jane also attacked him?"  
"Or Jane killed him before being buried alive! Look, I know you have become attached...but you need to distance yourself a bit. I'm going to send Sasha over to take you both over to the Navy Yard while we try to find out who this bloke is" with that the line goes dead.  
Jane looks up "Tony has found him? Is he questioning him? Has found out who I am?"  
Silver holds up a gloved fist and gestures to Kort "Better you leave before Tony finds out you were here alone and informs Toby"  
Kort cringes and quickly jumps up, licking Janes cheek before rubbing himself against Silver as he quickly heads home.  
He watches him go and sighs "Agent Carlson shall be giving us a lift to NCIS" he shrugs "Hopefully it wont take them long to find the truth"

+NCIS+

(Navy Yard, Bullpen)

Tony runs a hand through his hair and straightens as he leaves the elevator, but pauses on his way to his desk as he spots Jane sitting at Silvers desk with his Felenico kneeling beside her. He pushes away his possessiveness as he heads over and drops a folder on the desk.  
Jane jumps at the move and looks at the folder in curiosity "What is it?"  
Silver shakes himself as he comes back to the present and gazes up before turning to Tony "Did you find out who the guy was?"  
"His name was Walter Ritcher, he died 44 hours before Jane was found" he gestures to the folder "I got Tim and Kate to interview his Boss and found a file on you" with that he opens the folder "Your name is Suzanne McNeil, and to sound like Michael Aspel, 'This Is Your Life', enjoy"  
Suzanne frowns and leans forward to read the folder. Once finished she bites her bottom lip "So, the bomb threat? It was...is my job to make bomb to help the Navy?" She turns to Silver "Can I...can I see Walter? See if he brings back a memory of some kind?"  
Silver glances at Tony and at his nod, he stands "Come, lets go see Duck" with that he wraps his tail around her wrist.  
Tony watches them go and once the door to the elevator closes, he turns to his Team "Right, what have we got so far?"  
Kate looks up "Well, Suzanne's fingerprints were found in the Apartment where Ritcher died and they were also found on the JFK bust that Ducky confirmed was the object that killed him"  
McGee looks up "Maybe the connection lies in the company they both worked for? The Bombe Fernentdeckung Fabrik? As when we interviewed Stephen Brauer, he was shocked to hear about Ritcher's death...but was more shocked about the fact Suzanne is still alive"  
Tony cocks his head to one side "Well, considering you told him about the fact Ritcher was killed, he may have just believed Suzanne was too...however maybe we should pay him another visit" he glances at Silvers desk "Hopefully we'll find out the truth about what really happened" with that he stands and heads to the lift "Kate, gas the truck, McGee you stay here and see if Suzanne remembers what happened, as I want this Case closed"  
Kate waits until he has gone before turning to Tim "I don't think Tony likes the way Silver was kneeling for Suzanne" she grabs her badge and sig "Lets hope Tony doesn't pay attention to the speed limit and gets us there in record time, as I don't know about you...but I'd rather not be around him when he is in this mood"  
A shiver runs down Tims spine and he nods "Amen to that"

+NCIS+

(Bombe Fernentdeckung Fabrik Building, Testing Room)

A smirk crosses Tonys face as the bomb goes off and turns to Brauer "I take it that was a fail then?"  
Brauer growls but shrugs "That's Suzanne for you, she was the best"  
Tony raises an eyebrow "Was?"  
Stephan clears his throat "Yes, sorry, a slip of the tongue" he nods to his Employees before leading the Agents out of the testing room and back into the Reception Area. Once there, he turns to the Agents "I think we are done now, ya?"  
Kate shakes her head "I'm afraid not, as we still need to find out what happened to Miss McNeil and who killed Mr Ritcher"  
A frown crosses Brauers face "Well obviously the person who killed Walter was the one who tried to kill Suzanne, unless you think Suzanne killed him and faked what happened to her?"  
Tony slits his eyes before shrugging "The question we need to ask is, who would want Miss McNeil out of the picture...and the scuttlebutt is that you and her have been rather close at times" a flirty smirk crosses his face "And I bet you loved the attention of a young attractive girl'  
Brauer bristles "A man in my position can't afford to risk losing everything because of a sexual harassment suit, no matter how attractive the woman is" he straightens "Now is there anything else you needed from me? As I have a new test to sort out"  
Tony shrugs "That's all for now, but we will keep in touch" with that he gestures for Kate to leave...only to pause at the sight of Silver and Suzanne standing by the entrance. A frown crosses his face and he growls under his breath before passing Kate the keys "Go start up the Sedan, I'll be out in a minute"  
Kate nods and quickly leaves.

Silver gazes around the Reception, but stiffens as he spots Tony and cringes at the anger he can feel through their Bond. He turns to Suzanne and goes to guide her back outside, only to pause at the far away look upon her face.  
Suzanne stares at the man next to Tony and turns to look at Silver at a touch on her shoulder  
"You ok?"  
She smiles "I think so? This place feels familiar, but nothing is coming back to me" she turns back to gaze at the man beside Tony and cocks her head to one side as she approaches them.  
Tony slits his eyes as they moves closer and takes a calming breath before placing a smile on his face "Silver? What are you doing here?"  
Suzanne waves off the question "I asked him to bring me here" before turning to the man who stares at her in shock.  
Brauer shakes himself out of his shock and glances at the Agents before turning his gaze back onto the woman "S-Suzanne?"  
She smiles "Hello" before taking his hand "Have we met before?"  
Silver cocks his head to one side "Don't you recognize him?"  
"Ya, Suzanne. Its me, Stefan"  
Suzanne shakes her head "I'm sorry but my memory is still rather patchy" she glances at the floor before gazing back at him "Did you know that Walter guy?" At his nod, she gives him a sad smile "I'm sorry for your loss, it must have been an awful way to go...being hit over the head like that" she gestures to Silver "It was his Hyena friend that brought back that memory of Walter being in the room with me before..."  
A wince escapes Silvers chest at the feeling of Tonys anger and he clears his throat "Erm, Suzanne? Is it ok if we give you a minute?" At her nod, he takes Tonys hand and leads him back to the entrance.

She waits until the Felenico is out of hearing range before turning back to Brauer and slits her eyes "Alright. Quit the act and make sure they don't notice otherwise I'll tell them everything" at his look of shock, she smiles "Yes. Everything, like the affair we were having and the way you got Walter to pay me off like some cheap hooker"  
His eyes widen in shock "Y-You killed him!?"  
She shrugs "I didn't mean too, but you are the one that left him there to rot" she growls "You couldn't leave your Wife but you could bury me alive" she holds up a hand to stop him from interrupting as she pulls out a small ball from her pocket "See this? Its a new bomb I've developed-" her smile turns slightly insane "-its so volatile that just dropping it would set it off"  
Brauer looks at her in panic "B-But you will die as well!"  
Suzanne shrugs "I've already been buried"  
He jumps up and screams "Sie hat eine Bombe!"

Silver jumps at the scream and frowns as he moves closer, only to be stopped by Tony grabbing his tail and he cocks his head to one side as he gazes at Suzanne "Don't, please don't...I can help you"  
A tear rolls down her cheeks "I'm sorry Silver, it's too late. I wish I had met you before all this happened" she gives him a sad smile "Goodbye my friend" with that she drops the small bomb ball and the explosion rips through the building.  
He moves on instinct and turns on the spot, shoving his Owner onto the floor as the heat of the flame scald his back and he grits his teeth at the pain.  
Tony cringes at the smell of burnt fur and he curses as he grabs Silvers collar before pushing against his chest as he drags him out of the burning building.

(An Hour Later)

Tony gazes at the dying flames and sighs as he turns to Kate "Go home Kate, you can do your Report tomorrow"  
Kate sighs "If it's ok with you, I'll head back to the Navy Yard and let the others know what happened" she turns to glance at a silent Silver "Take him home, I'll square it with Vance" she places a hand on his shoulder "It wasn't his fault Tony and it wasn't yours either" with that she heads off.  
He watches her go and sighs as he runs a hand through his hair before turning his back on the burning building as he walks over to his Felenico.  
Silver sniffles as the paramedics gently wrap up his burnt skin and he holds back his growl as his tail is treated in the same way. He looks up as he feels eyes watching him and he instinctively lowers his gaze as Tony approaches.  
Tony notes the tense body language and shakes his head as he turns to the paramedic "Is he ok to take home?"  
The Paramedic nods "He's fine, just some slight burns along his back and tail, also most of his scruff has been burnt away but as Felenicos heal fast than the average person...the burns should be healed by next week, but the fur may take longer to grow back" with that he passed Tony some light painkillers "Keep an eye on him and if you notice anything out of the usual, take him to a Felenico Facility where they can fix him for you"  
Tony bristles at the mention of 'fixing Silver' but hides it with his charming smile "Thank-You" with that he turns to Silver "Come on, lets go home"  
Silver nods and stands without a word as he follows behind his Owner and winces as he takes a seat in the Sedan. Once Tony starts the car, he lowers his gaze to his lap and cringes as he wraps his bandaged tail around his waist.  
He watches as Silver withdraws into himself and he sighs as he places a hand on the bandaged arm "Silver, it wasn't your fault" he feels the muscles tense under his touch and he shakes his head "Listen to me, Jethro...it was not your fault"  
A tear falls down the Felenicos cheek "B-But I...I should have s-saved her, I c-could have saved her"  
Tony huffs as he gently runs his fingers through Silvers hair "Jethro, it was her choice, she didn't want you to save her" he removes his hand as he parks outside their house before turning off the engine. He removes his seat-belt and turns to face his Felenico "Look at me"  
Silver glances up and blinks away his tears "Please?"  
A frown crosses Tonys face and he gently cups Silvers cheek "What do you want, Jethro?"  
He closes his eyes at the touch and whimpers "I...I want to be p-punished...please?"  
Tony sighs and shakes his head "No. Not tonight-" he holds up a hand at the panicked look before continuing "-you are too sore and besides, I could have lost you" with that he unbuckles Silvers seat-belt "But i can send you to Subspace, if you wish?" As his nod, he smiles "Strip to your boxers and kneel in your spot"  
Silver closes his eyes "Thank-You" before carrying out the order.  
He watches him go and sighs as he slowly follows behind him. He gazes up into the dark sky and a sad smile crosses his face as small flakes of snow slowly fall down. His smile softens at the sight before a deep sigh escapes his chest as he heads inside to give his Felenico the escape he needs to put this night behind him.


End file.
